Cross My Mind
by okocha
Summary: Just read,like,comment HunHan again 2nd fanfic of SummerWinter


Tittle : Cross My Mind

Author : Winter & Summer

Main Cast: Xi Luhan (GS)

Oh Sehun

EXO Member

Rated : T (GS)

Insiprasi : Pengalaman hidupku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

 _The 2nd fanfic of SummerWinter_

Semua tokoh hanya milik Tuhan & SMEnt , typo(s)bertebaran, Ms TYPO,tidak sesuai EYD. Murni milik Winter okayy..no copas Love ya!

ARE YOU READY TO GET LOST?

Here we go!

HunHan

Author POV

Jadi inilah kegiatan seorang Oh Sehun. Bukan sok sibuk, tetapi ia memang seorang _Workaholic_. Di umurnya yang muda ini Sehun tergolong mapan, terlampau mapan malah. Sehun sangat ahli di segala bidang, tapi tidak untuk masalah cinta. Sehun sangat payah dalam masalah percintaan bisa dibilang tidak romantis, kolot, dan sebagainya. Sampai-sampai orangtua Sehun selalu menjodohkan Sehun dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, selalu _gagal_.

Pagi ini tubuhnya sudah berbalut dengan pakaian kerja rapi. Lengkap dengan kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, tidak lupa jas putih _'dokternya'_ diselampirkan di tangan. Seperti biasa, pagi ini Sehun akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum berangkat ia melakukan rutinitas paginya, yaitu makan pagi bersama eomma dan appanya. Sehun sudah duduk tenang di kursinya dan melahap makanannya dengan perlahan. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan alat makan, menandakan betapa heningnya suasana makan pagi keluarga Sehun.

"Sehun kali ini appa tidak mau mendengar penolakan atau alasan apapun darimu. Malam ini kau harus ikut kami makan malam bersama keluarga Choi" ujar namja paruh baya itu tegas, sukses menghentikan acara makan Sehun.

"Tapi aku banyak perkerjaan." jawab Sehun tak kalah tegas

"Kau ini dokter senior Sehun-ah, masih banyak dokter pengganti. Jangan berkeras!" nada bicara tuan Oh berubah menjadi tinggi

"Appa juga keras, jadi apa bedanya? Sudahlah aku berangkat dulu. Pagi ini aku ada jadwal operasi." ujar Sehun dingin, ia meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Sementara itu nyonya Oh mengejar kepergian Sehun

"Sehun-ah ikutilah kemauan appamu kali ini saja." pinta sang eomma

"Eomma, aku tahu appa akan menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya lagi. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku bisa mencari sendiri."

"Tolonglah..."

"Ne arraseo, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika perjodohan ini tidak berjalan sempurna." hati Sehun meluluh mendengar permintaan eommanya yang terkesan memohon, ia mengusap lembut pipi eommanya.

"Terimakasih Sehun, kau memang anak yang baik." sang eomma tersenyum

"Yasudah aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ne" ucap Sehun, sambil mencium kening eommanya

"Hati-hati Sehun, pulangnya jangan terlambat ne..."ujar eomma Sehun, Sehun melambaikan tangannya dari mobil.

Keluarga Sehun bukanlah keluarga sembarangan, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Oh? OH Corporation perusahan yang begelut dibidang entertainment, furniture, transportasi, dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah ahli waris keluarganya, tapi ia selalu menolak aset-aset dan semua saham yang diberikan oleh appanya. Karena alasan Sehun hanya satu, ia ingin hidup dengan membantu orang lain. Akhirnya semua aset-aset itu Sehun berikan kepada adiknya, sebenarnya tidak semua perusahaan dibidang furniture itu masih dibawah nama Sehun.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang menggeram frustasi dibalik meja kerjanya. Rambutya yang acak-acakan menambahkan kesan tampan pada dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali appanya menjodohkanya dengan anak rekan bisnis atau siapa pun itu, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun selalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, dengan berkata " _Maaf appa aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Sebelum menikah itu ada tahapannya, jika kami langsung menikah itu artinya menyalahi prosedur. Ini sama saja aku melakukan operasi tanpa prosedur."_ Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka, pasti ia akan menyangkut pautkan hal 'itu' dengan hal medis.

 _Tok tok tok!_

 _"Y_ a, silahkan masuk." ujar Sehun sambil membenarkan penampilannya yang sempat kacau.

"Permisi dokter OH, operasi untuk pasien atas nama Joo Joong Won 20 menit lagi akan segera dimulai."

"Ah ne, tolong berikan aku data rekam medisnya. Aku segera kesana, terimakasih perawat Kim"

-SKIP-

Operasi tadi pagi berjalan dengan lancar. Saat ini Sehun sedang berjalan menuju Kamong Caffe didepan rumah sakit. Rencananya ia akan membeli _'BubbleTea'_ kesukaanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau itu. Sehun berjalan santai dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana yang ia kenakan, Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenakan jas 'Dokternya' berhubung ini jam istirahat.

"Annyeong noona, Choco Bubble Teanya satu." Sehun tersenyum ramah

"Ne, kau masih seperti anak kecil saja Sehun-ah. Pesananmu tak pernah berubah, biasanya laki-laki itu pesan kopi tapi kau malah pesan Bubble Tea." ujar noona itu

"Haha biarkan saja, kopi itu tidak sehat. Oh ya noona apa Jong In sudah kembali dari Jepang?"jawab Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan noona Jong In

"Belum, ku rasa ia akan lama di Jepang. Nah ini Bubble Teamu." ujar noona JongIn, sambil memberi Sehun segelas Bubble Tea

"Gomawo noona, aku kembali dulu ne..."jawab Sehun sambil memberikan beberapa lembar Won

"Ne, hati-hati Sehun-ah." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Caffe itu

Saat Sehun sedang membuka pintu caffe dan berniat untuk kembali kerumah sakit, tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan seseorang menabraknya sangat kencang. Alhasil sekarang kemeja yang Sehun kenakan sudah tecetak bercak-bercak bewarna coklat, dari BubbleTea yang ia beli barusan.

"Aigoo, jeoseonghamnida ahjussi. Saya tidak sengaja." ucap seorang gadis, yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Aish YA! KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA?" bentak Sehun pada gadis yang berada dihadapannya

"Aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak sengaja. AHJUSSI TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK!" jawab gadis itu tak kalah kencangnya

"Hei kau ini yang salah, mengapa kau yang marah?! Seharusnya ak-"

 _Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt_

Ucapan Sehun pun terhenti karena handphonenya berdering.

"Ne, yeoboseo?"

"_"

"Ah ne aku segera kesana, terimakasih perawat Kim" ucap Sehun seraya mengakhiri panggilannya

"YA KAU! Urusan kita belum selesai. Jika saja aku tidak sibuk, akan ku usut masalah ini." Ujar Sehun menunjuk kearah gadis yang berada dihadapannya sambil berlalu pergi

 _ **at Seoul International Hospital**_

"Maaf sekali dokter Oh, sudah mengganggu makan siangmu. Jadi begini, siang ini beberapa dokter magang akan datang dan kau diminta untuk menjadi pembimbing untuk salah satu dari mereka. Karena kebetulan mereka mengambil jurusan untuk dokter bedah." tutur perawat Kim pada Sehun

"Ne, aku mengerti. Jika nanti dia sudah datang tolong suruh segera menemuiku diruanganku." ujar Sehun. Setelah perawat Kim keluar, ia buru-buru mengambil pakaian yang selalu ia bawa ditasnya. Untung saja Sehun selalu membawa pakaian ganti, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia akan menginap dirumah sakit.

Luhan POV

"Nona Xi?"

"Ah ne saya" ujarku pada perawat itu

"Saya perawat Kim, perawat yang membantu dokter Oh. Karena kau sudah disini, kau diminta untuk langsung keruangannya. Ayo saya antar" ujar perawat Kim ramah padaku.

Jujur aku ini sangat takut dengan darah. Tetapi aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa aku bisa mengambil jurusan kedokteran bedah. Dulu saat Senior High School teman-temanku banyak yang memilih jurusan kedokteran umum. Karena kupikir teman-temanku sudah banyak yang mengambil jurusan itu, akhirnya aku iseng memilih jurusan kedokteran bedah. Mungkin saat itu dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padaku, sampai akhirnya aku bisa seperti ini.

"Nah silahkan masuk, dokter Oh sudah menunggumu."

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida perawat Kim"kuputar knop pintu dihapanku yang bertuliskan ' Dr _Oh Sehun'_ , kutarik napasku dalam-dalam dan

 _Cklek_ ~

 _'Kosong? Ah mungkin dokter Oh sedang dikamar mandi'_ pikirku

Dan benar saja sesaat setelah menunggu, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi tunggu! Bukankah ini namja yang kutabrak tadi? Aish eottokae? Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

 _"Ya Tuhan mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali?"_ rutukku dalam hati.

 _"_ Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya kepadaku

"Bbelum dokter" jawabku ragu-ragu

Sehun POV

"Bbelum dokter"

"Ah ya sudah kalau begitu. Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu? Dan tolong tatap aku jika kita sedang berbicara" pintaku sopan

"Annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida!" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya

"YA! Kau?! Astaga jadi kau? Untuk apa kau disini bocah!" ucapku kepada yeoja itu

"Aku ini dokter magang baru!" jawabnya sedikit membentakku

"Jadi kau? Astaga aku tidak bisa membimbing orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, lebih baik kau keluar saja"usirku dengan tampang datar

"YA! Mana ada? Akukan tadi sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak sengaja, ahjussi saja yang keras kepala!"

 _"Apa-apaan itu? Berani-beraninya dia membentakku? Dan lagi ahjussi? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"_ Batinku

"Hei aku ini dokter senior disini, jadi jaga sopan santunmu!" bentakku

"Ne ne ne! Jeoseonghamnida dokter Oh" jawabnya lebih sopan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah karena kau baru... Eum nanti sore aku akan ada jadwal operasi, jadi kau harus ikut denganku. Cukup lihat dan perhatikan" ujarku dengan sangat jelas

"Ne?! Ikut operasi?" jawabnya terkejut

"Iya, kau ikut denganku. Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanyaku meremehkan

"Ani, aniyaa. Baiklah aku ikut." jawabnya cepat

"Baguslah, memang sudah seharusnya kau ikut. Ya sudah, sebentar lagi akan ada beberapa pasien yang datang. Jadi kau mulai sekarang menjadi asistenku _arra_?!"

"Ne, arraseo." jawabnya patuh

"Dan kau bisa memakai meja yang berada disebelahku ini" tunjukku pada meja yang biasanya dipakai oleh perawat Kim.

-Skip-

"Kau sudah siap nona Xi?" tanya Sehun memastikan _'anak didiknya'_ sebelum memulai operasi sore ini

"Nne, dokter Oh" jawabnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa berganti pakaian sekarang. Pastikan semua yang melekat ditubuhmu itu steril arra?"

"Ne, arraseo dokter Oh."

Sebelum operasi dimulai para dokter dan juga perawat yang membantu berdoa terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa semua peralatan lengkap, semua dokter termasuk Sehun dan Luhan pun memasuki ruang operasi itu. Pada awalnya Sehun pun merobek bagian perut pasien dan alhasil mengeluarkan banyak darah, Luhan yang melihat itu terpaku. Ia mual setengah mati melihat darah yang mengalir begitu bebasnya. Tahap selanjutnya kini Sehun kembali merobek lapisan kedua. Saat itu juga tubuh Luhan limbung, dan akhirnya ia pingsan seketika. Rekan-rekannya yang lain pun buru-buru membopong Luhan keluar dari ruang operasi, Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu hanya berdecih meremehkan.

Operasi pun berjalan dengan sangat lancar, setelah operasi selesai Sehun buru-buru keluar dan mencari keberadaan _'anak didiknya'_ itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Luhan adalah tanggung jawab Sehun saat ini.

"Permisi dokter Kang, apa kau melihat nona Xi?" tanya Sehun pada salah satu dokter yang membantunya saat operasi tadi.

"Xi Luhan _'anak didikmu'_ itu? Sepertinya dia sudah sadar, sekarang dia sudah ada diruanganmu." jawab dokter bermarga 'Kang' itu

"Ah ne, gomawoyo. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, permisi." ujar Sehun sopan

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya setengah berlari menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya disana Sehun menutup pintu dengan sedikit kencang, dan terkesan sedikit membanting pintu itu. Luhan yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya terkejut akan hal itu.

"YA! Kau! Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan disana hah? Seumur-umur aku mempunyai _'anak didik'_ tidak sampai begitu. Kau membuatku malu tahu didepan dokter yang lain. Untung kau anak baru, jadi mereka bisa memahami hal itu." amuk Sehun panjang lebar

"Mianhae dokter Oh saya sedang tidak enak badan." jawab Luhan bebohong, padahal Luhan itu takut sekali dengan darah. Saat sedang tersulut emosinya sebuah dering handphone menggangu kegiatan mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah dering handphone Sehun.

"Ne, yeoboseo eomma?" Sehun pun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya

"_"

"Ne, aku akan segera pulang. Aku baru saja selesai operasi eomma. Bilang pada appa bersabarlah sedikit." dan kalimat terakhir Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dengan eommanya

"Kau pulanglah ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Dan istirahatlah, aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan aku lagi besok."

"Ne, selamat malam dokter Oh" jawab Luhan lemas sambil menenteng tasnya keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Dan setelah itu keduanya meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun. Sehun segera mengemudikan mobil Audi R8nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun langsung menuju ruang makan, karena keluarganya dan keluarga Choi sedang makan malam bersama disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida, maaf aku telat karena tadi aku ada operasi dadakan" ujar Sehun menginterupsi Kegiatan kedua belah keluarga yang sedang makan malam bersama itu.

"Ah ini Sehun ne? Sudah besar ya rupanya, kau tampan sekali Sehun"puji nyonya Choi

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma"jawab Sehun seadanya

"Annyeonghaseyo Choi Min Ri imnida"kata seorang yeoja yang sudah jelas akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun

"Ah ne annyeonghaseo Oh Sehun imnida"balas Sehun

"Kau tahu Sehun-ah, Min Ri itu sangat pandai lo. Dia itu lulusan Seoul National University."puji nyonya Oh pada seorang yeoja yang duduk tepat disamping Sehun

"Ah kamsahamnida ahjumma, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu"jawab Min Ri malu-malu

"Wah benarkah?"Sehun menanggapi tetap dengan tampang datarnya

Dan malam itu makan malam berjalan dengan sedikit mulus sampai pada akhirnya Sehun menerima telepon.

"Maaf aku permisi sebentar" ujar Sehun meninggalkan meja makan. Yang lain hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, yeoboseo JongIn-ah?"

"_"

"Kau tidak kembali ke Seoul?"

"_"

"Aish! Kau tidak seru, omong-omong terimakasih sudah menelponku. Kau benar-benar pahlawanku. Bye" ujar Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya. Sehun pun kembali menuju meja makan.

"Maaf semuanya, aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang. Ada pasien kecelakaan, jadi aku harus segera kembali. Jeoseonghamnida tuan Choi, nyonya Choi , Min Ri-ssi. Selamat menikmati makan malamnya."kata Sehun berbohong sambil menunduk 90° lalu meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

Sebuah mobil Audi R8 melesat membelah kota Seoul. Sehun kini mengemudikan mobilnya kesebuah apartement mewah di tengah kawasan Seoul. Sehun memang mempunyai apartement, karena jaraknya yang lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit dan juga jika ia sedang suntuk ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartement dari pada dirumahnya.

Laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu menghempaskan badannya kasar ke ranjangnya. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang dengan appanya. Sehun merasa ia belum tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, yang Sehun mau saat ini adalah menolong orang lain dengan sebisanya. Karena terlalu pusing memikirkan masalahnya, akhirnya mata indah itu pun terpejam.

Suara gemericik air memenuhi kamar mandi di apartement itu. Seorang namja tampan sedang mandi rupanya. Setelah Sehun mengenakan kemejanya dengan rapi, ia langsung menuju tempat kerjanya.

Kini Sehun tengah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah selesai, Sehun pun turun dari mobilnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal kemarin, ya dia Luhan. Yang ia lihat, Luhan sedang menuruni bus dengan terburu-buru. Memang sih jam kerja sudah dimulai dari 10 menit yang lalu, berarti ia dan Luhan telat. Tapi menurut Sehun jika sudah telat ya biarkan saja, toh dia memang sudah telat tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk buru-buru. Memangnya jika kita buru-buru bisa mengubah sesuatu? Ya begitulah kira-kira menurut Sehun. Dan yang ada yeoja itu malah terjatuh saat akan turun dari bus itu. Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu sontak langsung berlari, menghampiri Luhan.

"Gwenchana?"tanya Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan sambil meletakkan tas kantor yang biasa ia bawa.

"Dokter oh?"jawab Luhan kaget

"Kau ini bisa tidak, tidak melakukan hal bodoh? Ini masih sangat pagi nona Xi. Apakah ada yang terluka?"tanya Sehun memastikan keadaan Luhan

"Jeoseonghamnida dokter Oh. Tetapi tangan kiri ku sangat sakit dan tidak bisa bergerak."lirih Luhan

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri. Sini biar aku periksa dulu."kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap wajah Sehun sekarang. Entah jaraknya yang terlalu dekat atau apalah itu jantung Luhan sekarang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Awwww..."

"Sudah memandangiku? Jangan banyak menggerakkan tangan kirimu. Sepertinya tanganmu patah nona Xi."

"Apa patah?!"jawab Luhan terkejut sedikit berteriak. Tanpa diberi aba-aba Sehun mengendong Luhan secara _'Bridal style'_

"Kkau mau apa dokter Oh?"tanya Luhan panik

"Diamlah, aku hanya akan membawamu ke UGD nona Xi. Kau hanya perlu menutup mulutmu itu. Kau bisa melingkarkan tangan kananmu pada pundakku? Jika seperti ini kau berat, ternyata kau gendut juga"jawab Sehun dengan muka datarnya

"YA! Aku ini tidak berat."bela Luhan sambil memukuli dada bidang Sehun dengan tangan kirinya

"Auh aw aw"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi! Jangan banyak menggerakkan tanganmu, nanti bisa lebih parah!"

"Apa yang terjadi dokter Oh?"tanya salah satu perawat yang bertugas di UGD

"Tadi nona Xi terjatuh saat turun dari bus, dan sepertinya tangan kirinya patah."jawab Sehun sambil menurunkan Luhan dan membaringkannya dirajang UGD

"Patah? Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu nona Xi?"sahut seorang dokter bername tag _'Kim Jong Dae'_

"Aku tadi terburu-buru"cicit Luhan

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini sebentar"ujar dokter bermarga 'Kim' itu

 _Hening_

Sehun hanya duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Gomawoyo dokter Oh"kata Luhan tiba-tiba

"Hngg"hanya itu jawaban Sehun

Sekarang tangan kiri Luhan sudah di balut rapi dengan gips. Tadi setelah diperiksa lagi oleh dokter Kim ternyata keadaan tangan Luhan tak terlalu parah, ia hanya mengalami keretakkan pada hastanya. Jadi tangan Luhan hanya dibebat oleh perban agar tidak terjadi dislokasi pada tulangnya. Sehun dan Luhan segera menuju ruang kerja mereka, terlihat Sehun membawakan tas milik Luhan. Sehun pun membukakan pintu ruangannya. Sesampainya disana Luhan langsung duduk dimeja kerja di sebelah Sehun. Sehun tengah duduk sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya, sesekali ia memperbaiki letak kaca matanya. Setelah dirasa sudah beres dengan pekerjaanya, Sehun melepaskan kaca mata yang ia pakai. Ia beralih ke arah Luhan sambil bergerak mendekat kepada Luhan. Beruntung kursi kerja Sehun ada rodanya, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan.

"Hei!"panggil Sehun kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk. Merasa dirinya di panggil, Luhan menegakkan wajahnya dan alhasil bertemulah ia dengan wajah tampan Sehun.

 _'Aigoo!Kemana kacamatanya? Haih ada apa dengan jantungku?_ 'batin Luhan

"Nne ada apa dokter Oh?"jawab Luhan ragu-ragu. Dengan perlahan Sehun memajukan wajahnya, sambil meraih dagu runcing Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi jantung Luhan berdetak tidak normal. Semburat merah tecipta dipipi mulus Luhan. Luhan menahan napasnya sekuat tenaga, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Lihatlah tanganmu jadi seperti ini. Untung itu tangan kiri, jika tangan kanan bagaimana? Kau nanti tidak bisa bekerja. Dan juga dagumu itu terluka. Tunggu sebentar. "kata Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. Sebuah plester kecil bewarna pink dengan motif ' _HelloKitty_ '. Sehun menutup luka yang ada di dagu Luhan dengan plester itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai"kata Sehun setelah menempelkan plester itu di dagu Luhan.

"Gomawo"cicit Luhan. Baru pertama kali Sehun berbicara lembut padanya.

Hari ini Luhan hanya didalam ruang kerja Sehun, menerima pasien bersama Sehun. Tapi ia tidak diperbolehkan Sehun untuk ikut operasi, karena tangannya yang baru patah itu. Hati Luhan bersorak senang, karena artinya ia tidak akan melihat darah hari ini.

Langit sudah berubah warna. Semburat jingga bertaburan di langit Seoul. Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sudah saatnya Sehun pulang. Karena memang jam kerja Sehun berakhir pada jam 7 malam.

"Kau ingin pulang?"tanya Sehun sambil melipat lengan kemeja sampai siku. Luhan terlihat kesusahan memasukkan buku catatannya kedalam tasnya, Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Luhan.

"Sudah biar aku saja."kata Sehun langsung merebut buku yang ada di tangan mungil Luhan. Yeoja itu hanya tertegun melihat tingkah atasannya.

"Kau ingin pulang?"ulang Sehun sambil membawa tas Luhan melangkah keluar ruangannya

"Ne dokter Oh"jawab Luhan sambil mengikuti langkah besar Sehun.

"Biar ku antar, dimana rumahmu?"tanya Sehun

"Tidak perlu dokter Oh, aku bisa pulang sendiri."tolak Luhan

"Sudahalah _'Lu'_ , kau hanya perlu menyebutkan dimana alamatmu."ucap Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sambil berbalik mentap Luhan dengan tajam.

 _'Apa dia memanggilku 'Lu'?"_ batin Luhan

"Baiklah"kali ini Luhan kalah.

Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan. Sehun lebih memilih fokus pada jalanan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, terus menatap ke jendela. Kini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Luhan.

"Gomawo dokter Oh"ujar Luhan

"Cukup Sehun."ucap Sehun cepat

"Ah ne?"

"Kita sudah tidak lagi pada jam kerja Xi Luhan. Jadi cukup Sehun."ujar Sehun menoleh pada Luhan disebelahnya

"Ne, kalau begitu selamat malam. Hati-hati dijalan Sehun"ucap Luhan sambil turun dari mobil Sehun. Setelah Luhan turun, ternyata Sehun juga ikut turun dari mobilnya.

"Aapa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!"tanya Luhan kaget saat Sehun sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya

"Jangan berpikir negative dulu, aku hanya ingin membantumu membuka pintu rumahmu. Dimana kuncinya?"tanya Sehun

"Ini"kata Luhan sambil memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Sehun. Setelah pintu terbuka Luhan segera masuk kerumahnya.

"Sekali lagi gomawo Sehun"cicit Luhan sambil menunduk

"Hngg, lain kali jika sedang berbicara tatap orang yang kau ajak berbicara. Itu tidak sopan tahu. Yasudah lah aku pulang dulu."belum ada tiga langkah Sehun membalikkan badannya lagi

"Apa perlu ku jemput besok?"tanya Sehun

"Ah tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri"jawab Luhan cepat

"Ah tidak, besok kau harus ku jemput jam 06:30 ok? Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu banyak menggerakkan tanganmu. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Selamat malam."ujar Sehun memaksa sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

Luhan POV

Dering handphoneku mengagetkan aku yang sedang bersusah payah untuk mengganti pakaian. Ah ternyata sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **jangan lupa mengganti pleaster yang ada didagumu itu. Selamat malam.**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu aku pun meraba bagian daguku. Dan benar saja, ada plester disana. Aku sampai lupa Sehun menempelkan plester ini. Segera kuketik pesan balasan untuk Sehun.

 _ **To:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Ne, arraseo. Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkanku. Selamat malam.**_

 _-send-_

Kubuka kotak P3K yang ada dikamarku. Yang benar saja, masa plester saja tidak ada? gerutuku. Ah biarlah, aku terlalu malas untuk membelinya sekarang.

Luhan POV end

Pagi ini Luhan dikejutkan dengan teriakkan Baekhyun yang menggema disudut kamarnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena Baekhyun bilang ada seseorang yang menjemputnya pagi ini. Ternyata Luhan lupa bahwa Sehun berjanji akan menjemputnya pagi ini, alhasil Luhan berlari terbirit-birit memasuki kamar mandi. Tapi pagi ini bukan menjadi awal yang baik untuk Luhan, karena saking terburu-burunya ia menabrak pintu kamar mandi dan gips yang ia kenakan tersangkut digagang pintunya. Sehun yang mendengar keributan dari ruang tamu, segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan juga Luhan yang berada diantai 2. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun mendapati gips yang Luhan kenakan tersangkut pada gagang pintu kamar mandi, otomatis Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan membantu Luhan untuk melepaskannya dari gagang pintu.

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Sehun terus menasehati Luhan karena kejadian tadi pagi, Sehun terus mengomel layaknya ahjumma-ahjumma menurut Luhan. Sekarang mereka sudah berada diruangan Sehun. Namja itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia hanya bisa membolak-balik buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan menoleh pada Luhan yang berada disebelahnya.

"Setelah ini hanya ada beberapa pasien kontrol biasa."jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Ah arraseo"jawab Sehun sambil menatap balik wajah Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa?"tanya Luhan bingung

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau tidak mengganti plestermu semalam."ucap Sehun sambil membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan plester kecil bergambarkan _"HelloKitty"_

"Ah? Plester dirumahku habis."jawab Luhan seadanya

"Kau itu jangan ceroboh _'Lu'_ , itu bisa infeksi. Kau mau nanti wajahmu korengan dan mengeluarkan nanah."ujar Sehun melebih-lebihkan sambil mengganti plester yang ada didagu Luhan dengan teliti. Luhan hanya bisa termenung melihat perilaku Sehun.

 _'Apa?'Lu'?, sudah kedua kalinya kau memanggilku seperti itu'_ batin Luhan.

"Ya! Tidak usah berlebihan, aku juga tau. Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu."elak Luhan, dan dibalas kekehan dari bibir tipis Sehun

 _'Jika kau tertawa seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih tampan. Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan?_ 'batin Luhan

"Nah sudah selesai"ujar Sehun sambil menepuk pelan luka yang sudah ditutup dengan plester tadi

"Aish sakit tahu, tidak perlu ditepuk juga."protes Luhan

"YA! Luhan kau itu bisa tidak mengurangi sedikit saja kecerobohanmu? Kalau kau terus ceroboh seperti ini, bisa saja kau membunuh pasienmu nanti. Ubahlah dirimu, arraseo?!"kata Sehun tiba-tiba menasihati Luhan

"Arraseo, mianhae"

"Good, ngomong-ngomong kau itu umur berapa?"tanya Sehun

"23 tahun dan sebentar lagi menuju 24, waeyo?"

"Hah? Jeongmalyo? Waktu kau menabrakku ku kira kau anak Junior High School."ujar Sehun

"Aku ini awet muda, jadi aku masih tetap imut."sengit Luhan kepedean. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Kau itu bukan imut, tapi amit-amit."ucap Sehun tanpa dosa, setelah itu Sehun kembali kemejanya

"Ah ya! Kemarin saat aku mengantarmu pulang, kelihatannya rumahmu sepi. Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"tanya Sehun lagi

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan temanku. Namanya BaekHyun. Keluargaku tinggal di China. Bagaimana denganmu?"jawab Luhan sekaligus bertanya pada Sehun

"Ah begitu. Kalau aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku, tapi kadang jika aku sedang suntuk aku lebih memilih tinggal di apartementku."

Malam ini hujan turun begitu deras, sepertinya akan ada badai. Suara guntur saling bersahutan, di dampingi dengan kilat-kilat. Angin juga bertiup sangat kencang, pohon-pohon bergoyang tak tentu arah.

"Dokter Oh tidak pulang?"Luhan mulai bersuara

"Lu, jam kerja sudah berakhir. Cukup Sehun."protes Sehun

"Ah ne, apa kau tidak pulang?"Luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya

"Aku tidak mungkin mengemudi ditengah badai seperti ini."ujar Sehun sambil menghadap ke arah jendela diruangannya

"Oh..."

"Kau jangan pulang dulu, tunggu hujan agak reda saja."ujar Sehun menyarankan

"Baiklah..."

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan akan reda. Jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk segera menuju halte bus. Luhan berlari membelah derasnya hujan. Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi nampak kebingungan, karena tidak menemukan sosok Luhan di ruangannya.

"Nekat"gumam Sehun, dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya. Mobil Sehun jalan dengan perlahan, matanya was-was mencari keberadaan _'anak didiknya'_. Mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Sehun langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau ini gila ya? Gipsmu bisa basah. Kau ini selalu saja ceroboh, baru tadi pagi aku bilang padamu. Tolong kurangilah sedikit kecerobohanmu itu, itu juga bisa membahayakan dirimu Xi Luhan"ujar Sehun tersulut emosi

"Sehun?!" Sehun segera menarik Luhan dan menyambar barang bawaan Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, rumahmu cukup jauh, dan ini badai. Kita pulang ke apartementku saja ya, tak apakan?"tanya Sehun sambil menyalakan penghangat dimobil dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan

"Ne, tak apa."jawab Luhan .

"Mianhae, gomawo"kata Luhan tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan

"Hng"gumam Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya basement. Ia segera membawa barang bawaannya dan Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja di lift begitu pula dengan Sehun. Pintu lift terbuka pada lantai 12. Sehun berjalan lebih dulu, dan Luhan hanya mengekorinya. Langkah Sehun terhenti di pintu bernomor 1201.

"Lu tolong buka pintunya, passwordnya _1294_."Luhan segera memencet beberapa nomor yang disebutkan oleh Sehun. Dan terbukalah pintu itu, Sehun langsung meletakkan barang bawaannya dan juga Luhan di sofa depan televisi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya, dan membuka lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk ia dan Luhan kenakan.

"Ini, maaf dilemariku hanya ada beberapa kemeja."ujar Sehun sambil memberikan kemeja putih miliknya pada Luhan.

"Ne? Ah, gomawo. Bisa pinjam kamar mandimu sebentar? Bajuku sudah sangat basah."kata Luhan pada Sehun

"Kamar mandinya ada dikamarku, cepatlah aku juga ingin ganti pakaian."ujar Sehun memerintah, setelah itu Luhan melenggang masuk ke kamar Sehun. Selagi Luhan berganti pakaian, rupanya Sehun membuatkan Luhan cokelat panas.

"Sehun?"panggil Luhan sambil mencari keberadaan Sehun

"Aku didapur, kau tunggu saja di depan televisi!"ujar Sehun setengah berteriak

Saat Luhan sedang menunggu Sehun, tiba-tiba namja itu datang dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas dikedua tangannya.

"Ini untukmu"kata Sehun sambil meletakkan gelasnya dan gelas Luhan dimeja depan televisi.

"Gomawo Sehun"

"Hngg, hati-hati itu masih terlalu panas. Aku mandi dulu."ujar Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di sofa. Kini Sehun terlihat lebih segar. Saat ini ia mengenakan kaos putih polos dan juga celana training hitamnya.

"Aish, sudah tidur"gerutu Sehun yang mendapati Luhan sudah tidur disofa dalam posisi duduk. Sehun meminum coklat panasnya sampai habis, lalu menaruh gelas bekasnya dan bekas Luhan didapur. Setelah itu Sehun berinisiatif untuk memindahkan Luhan ke kamarnya, dengan menggendong Luhan ala _'Bridal style'._

Sesampainya dikamar Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan perlahan. Memastikan agar tangan yang di balut gips itu tidak terbentur sesuatu, lalu menyelimutinya. Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata rusa yeoja tersebut, sekaligus melepas plester yang ada didagu Luhan karena lukanya sudah kering. Sehun merasa ada yang janggal, Sehun merasa suhu badan Luhan panas.

"Aish, makanya jangan sok jagoan. Sekarang badanmu jadi panas beginikan?"gerutu Sehun pada Luhan yang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Buru-buru Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, mencari kotak obat di dapur. Kini Sehun sudah kembali kekamar dengan membawa satu gelas air hangat dan juga obat penurun panas digenggamannya.

"Luhan, bangun sebentar"ujar Sehun membangunkan Luhan dari tepi ranjang sambil berjongkok

"_"

"Xi Luhan?"

"_"

"Lu, _'Luhannie'_ bangun sebentar badanmu panas."kali ini Sehun membangunkan Luhan diposisi yang lebih dekat yaitu, Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Luhan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luhan. Dan alhasil Luhan pun terbangun

"Ada apa?"jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, suara serak plus setengah sadar

"Ini, minumlah. Badanmu panas. Lain kali jangan sok jagoan, pakai menembus hujan segala."omel Sehun pada Luhan

"Neee mian, gomawo Sehun"ujar Luhan setelah meminum obatnya dan tertidur lagi

"Ne cheonma, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu aku ada di ruang tengah."ucap Sehun berbisik

 _Cup~_

"Kajima"kata Luhan dengan mata terpejam sambil menggapai pergelangan tangan Sehun

"Ne?!"jawab Sehun kaget

"Kajima"

"Arraseo. Jaljayo"kata Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan kemudian ia pun duduk disamping Luhan sambil mengelus kepala yeoja itu

"Hnggh"

Sehun POV

YA!Oh Sehun mengapa kau menciumnya? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Sehun mungkin kau sudah gila, untung dia setengah sadar. Jika dia benar-benar sadar bisa digampar aku. Tapi dia cantik juga kalau sedang seperti ini, beda dengan Luhan yang berada dirumah sakit. Nah kan, aku sudah gila. Nyatanya aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat memikirkan bocah kecil ini. Aishh...

Drrt...drrt...drrt

 _ **Eomma is calling**_

"Ne yeoboseo eomma ada apa?"tanyaku membuka percakapan itu dengan suara pelan, agar tak membangunkan Luhan

 _ **"Sehun kau dimana?"**_ _nada bicara eomma terdengar khawatir_

"Aku di apartement, sudah dulu ya eomma aku lelah. Besok aku akan pulang ke rumah."ujarku dan mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu

 _ **"Ne jaljayo Sehunnie"**_

"Jaljayo eomma, saranghae..."

 _-PIP-_

Author POV

Minggu pagi ini berbeda dengan hari minggu biasanya. Pagi ini Sehun sudah harus berkutat didapur membuat sarapan untuk Luhan. Padahal biasanya jika hari minggu datang, Sehun bisa terlelap sampai matahari menjulang tinggi. Sehun yang sedang sibuk memasak, tidak menyadari akan kehadiran eommanya. Eomma Sehun langsung memasuki kamar anak laki-lakinya . Yeoja paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut, pasalnya ia mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjang milik anaknya. Eomma Sehun pun berjalan menelusuri apartement milik anaknya, tapi ia tidak berencana untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

"Eomma?! Sejak kapan berada disini?"tanya Sehun terkejut setengah mati ketika meletakkan masakannya dimeja makan.

"Sejak tadi. YA! Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu eomma jika kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu? Kan kalau begitu appa dan eomma tidak perlu repot-repot menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan kami. Aish!"tutur eommanya panjang lebar sambil memukuli lengan Sehun

"Aish, eomma salah paham!"jawab Sehun sambil mengusak rambutnya asal

"Sudah sudah, sekarang kau bangunkan dia dan ajak dia sarapan bersama"perintah eommanya

"Hei, Lu bangun. Aku butuh bantuanmu"ujar Sehun sambil membangunkan Luhan

"Enggh, bantuan apa?"jawab Luhan sambil terduduk setengah sadar dengan mata terpejam

"Eommaku datang, dia telah melihatmu. Dia pikir kau yeojachinguku, aku mohon kali ini saja bantu aku. Aku mau kau berpura-pura menjadi yeojachinguku, aku kasihan padanya."kata Sehun panjang lebar

"MWO! Eommamu datang!?"mendengar hal itu Luhan menjadi benar-benar terbangun

"Ssstt, jangan keras-keras. Sudah sekarang kau cukup bangun dan ikut aku. Eoh? Badanmu sudah tidak panas"kata Sehun sambil membekap mulut Luhan dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan.

"Tapi pakaianku seperti ini Sehun~"rajuk Luhan dan membuat Sehun memandangi Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya

"Aish, tak apalah kajja"jawab Sehun sambil membenarkan sedikit rambut Luhan yang berantakan lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, Xi Luhan imnida"kata Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dengan suara seperti orang terserang flu. Mendengar suara itu eomma Sehun langsung tersenyum cerah

"Ah, Jadi ini Luhan ne? Apakah kau sedang sakit sayang? Kedengarannya suaramu seperti orang yang terkena flu."tanya eomma Sehun ramah

"Ah ne ahjumma."jawab Luhan kikuk

"Yasudah ayo duduk, sarapan dulu."

"Ne"jawab Luhan sambil menempatkan diri disebelah Sehun

"Mengapa kau bisa disini sayang?"tanya eomma Sehun disela acara sarapan mereka

"Tadi malam hujan badai, jadi ia tidak bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Yasudah kubawa saja kesini."jawab Sehun cepat sambil memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya

"Ah begitu, Jadi kau juga bekerja dirumah sakit? Jika rumahmu sangat jauh kau bisa tinggal disini bersama Sehun sayang."tawar eomma Sehun

"Ne ahjumma, tetapi aku hanya dokter magang. Saat ini aku menjadi asisten dokter Sehun ahjumma. Kamsahamnida ahjumma tidak perlu repot-repot"jawab Luhan

"Wah senangnya Sehun sudah membawa yeoja ke rumah. Kalau begitu kalian kerja bersama yaa? Omong-omong tanganmu itu kenapa sayang?"tanya eomma Sehun heran

"Dia terjatuh saat turun dari bus dua hari yang lalu, jadi tangannya mengalami sedikit keretakkan"kata Sehun mengambil alih jawaban Luhan

"Omo aigoo lain kali hati-hati ya sayang. Nah Oh Sehun kau ini bagaimana?! Masa bisa-bisanya yeojamu sampai seperti ini? Jaga dia baik-baik arra?!"tegur eomma Sehun pada keduanya.

 _'Loh kok aku yang disalahakan? Padahalkan dia yang ceroboh-_-' Sehun membatin_

"Eomma sudah selesai, eomma kembali ke kantor dulu ya. Masih banyak kerjaan yang harus eomma selesaikan."ujar eomma Sehun bangkit dari meja makan lalu di ikuti Sehun dan Luhan yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan eomma"kata Sehun dan dihadiahi sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Sehun

"Jaga Luhannie ya Sehun-ah. Luhannie ahjumma berangkat dulu ne?"pamit yeoja paruhbaya itu sambil mencium pipi Luhan. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona

"Ne, hati-hati ahjumma"jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum manis

 _'Aneh padahalkan ini hari Minggu, eomma kan malas untuk pergi keluar rumah'_ gumam Sehun

Setelah kepergian eomma Sehun, keduanya nampak terdiam sambil menatap layar televisi yang berada dihadapan mereka. Luhan malah menjadi canggung setelah kepergian eomma Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, sekarang ia malah bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Luhan.

"Lu?"panggil Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?"jawab Luhan sambil menoleh kearah Sehun

 _Sesuatu yang berada dileher Sehun pun kini terlihat naik turun.'Sh*it mengapa kau membuat wajah seperti itu? Tahan Sehun tahan,aku ini juga lelaki. Mana ada yang mau menolak yeoja dengan pakaian seperti ini? Kemeja kebesaran? Menurutku itu sudah lebih dari 'cukup'_ rutuk Sehun pada hormon lelakinya, karena Luhan menoleh dengan tatapan mata rusanya dan juga kemeja yang sangat longgar membuat bahu putih dan paha mulus Luhan sedikit terlihat.

 _"_ Ggomawo sudah membantuku tadi"kata Sehun gugup sambil tersenyum kaku

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, kau sudah banyak membantuku. Dan eommamu juga tadi baik padaku"ujar Luhan dengan senyum cerahnya, secerah mentari pagi

"Ah tidak juga 'Lu' "jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu

"Ah iya Sehun, tangan kiriku sekarang sedikit nyeri"adu Luhan pada Sehun

"Mana? Sini mendekatlah"ujar namja itu sambil menepuk sofa yang kosong tepat disampingnya

"Ah, ini mungkin persendian tanganmu kaku. Jadi jika sedikit bergerak kadang terasa nyeri"jawab Sehun memastikan

"Ah begitu, oh ya eommamu itu baik sekali ya? Padahal kami baru bertemu tadi. Aish aku jadi merindukan mama dan baba"kata Luhan lalu memanyunkan bibirnya

' _Oh tidak! YA TUHAN, LUHAN JANGAN LAGI KUMOHON! MAAFKAN AKU XI LUHAN'_ jerit Sehun dalam hatinya

 _CUP~_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir cherry Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua setan yang berada didalam dirinya, tapi wajarlah Sehun juga manusia dan lagi dia namja pula.

"YA! SEHUNN!"teriak Luhan sambil memegangi bibirnya

"Makanya jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau membuatku jadi ingin melumatnya."

"YA!OH SEHUN!"bentak Luhan

"Wae Wae Wae?! Jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu ya?Hahaha."tukas Sehun dengan muka datar dan memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"Aniyaaaa!"balas Luhan dengan muka memerah. Setelahnya Luhan hanya diam terpaku setelah kejadian itu.

 _"Yang tadi juga ciuman pertamaku Xi Luhan"_ batin Sehun sambil menampakkan seulas senyuman dibibir tipisnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Luhan hanya terlihat diam, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun merasa jika Luhan diam itu aneh. Ya Sehun mengaku bersalah sih tadi, tapi disisi lain mau bagaimana coba? Jika kamu yang dihadiahi sebuah pemandangan indah seperti itu, apa yang kamu lakukan? Mungkin bisa saja sama seperti Sehun, atau mungkin bisa lebih parah. Tapi baru kali ini Sehun bersikap seperti _'itu'_ terhadap yeoja. Setelah kejadian itu Luhan pamit pada Sehun, alasannya ia harus pulang karena kasihan temannya Baekhyun menunggu dirumah. Tapi Sehun yakin, Luhan pulang karena kelakuannya tadi. Luhan bilang ia ingin pulang sendiri saja, tapi Sehun malah memaksa untuk diantar. Ya akhirnya Luhan pun diantar Sehun.

"Mianhae"kata Sehun sambil menatap lurus jalanan didepannya

"Ne?"

"Untuk yang tadi"jawab Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan

"Ah gwenchana, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Sampai bertemu besok. Ah! Kau tidak usah menjemputku, besok aku berangkat dengan Baekhyun" jawab Luhan sambil turun dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan malah terkejut, ia tidak sadar bahwa kini mereka sudah sampai dirumah Luhan.

 _ **Monday...**_

Seorang yeoja paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Kedua kaki itu membawanya keruangan yang bertuliskan _'Dr Oh Sehun'._

 _Cklek~_

"Pagi Luhannie, sedang sibuk ya?"tanya yeoja paruh baya itu sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan pada laporan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Ah Annyeonghaseo ahjumma, silahkan masuk."kata Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya

"Kau sedang sibuk ya Luhannie?"ulang eomma Sehun

"Eum tidak juga ahjumma. Ini aku hanya sedang membuat beberapa laporan saja. Ahjumma ada apa pagi-pagi sudah kemari?"tanya Luhan sopan

"Ah jadi begini, appa Sehun mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama dirumah kami. Kau mau kan? Nanti tolong beritahu Sehun ya, soalnya dari tadi ponselnya tidak aktif."ujar nyonya Oh

"Ne ahjumma. Ponsel Sehun memang tidak aktif saat ini, karena ia sedang menghadiri rapat."jawab Luhan

"Yasudah kalau begitu Ahjumma pergi dulu. Titip salam untuk Sehun ya."ucap nyonya Oh sembari mencium pelipis Luhan

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan ahjumma"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Sehun baru saja kembali keruangannya, tadi ia menghadiri rapat kurang lebih selama 4 jam. Dan selama 4 jam itu juga tenaganya terkuras habis, sebenarnya tenaganya habis bukan karena rapat melainkan karena bosan. Saat Sehun masuk keruangannya terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menaruh kepalanya diatas meja kerja. Sepertinya yeoja itu tertidur.

"Lu, bangun. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"tanya Sehun, merasa ada yang memanggilnya Luhan pun langsung bangun.

"Dokter Oh kau sudah datang? Aku menunggumu untuk makan siang bersama."jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu

"Baiklah kajja"ajak Sehun. Ia membawa Luhan ke caffe didepan rumah sakit, caffe langganannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Lu?"tanya Sehun

"Aku Taro BubbleTea saja"jawab Luhan girang

"Baiklah, kau cari tempat duduk saja"perintah Sehun. Luhan pun berjalan memilih tempat duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

"Siang noona, aku pesan Choco BubbleTea, satu Taro BubbleTea, dan dua Honey waffle"ucap Sehun sopan

"Siang Sehun-ah, omong-omong siapa yeoja yang bersamamu itu?"tanya noona Kai penasaran

"Dia itu murid bimbinganku noona, namanya Luhan."jawab Sehun

"Oh dokter magang ne? Ah ini pesananmu. Selamat menikmati"

"Gomawo noona"

"Dia cantik"gumam noona Jongin

"Benarkah?"tanya Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya

"Kau dengar ucapanku?"jawab noona Jongin kaget

"Ne noona, dengan sangat jelas"balas Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Dia sangat cantik, baru kali ini aku melihatmu membawa yeoja"

"Hahahaha ya sudah, aku pergi dulu noona"

Sehun tengah asik menyeruput BubbleTeanya, tapi sedari tadi yang ia lihat Luhan hanya melamun.

"Ada apa Lu?"tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah bubble-bubble yang berada didalam mulutnya

"Engh bagaimana ya? Aku bingung dokter Oh."ujar Luhan kurang yakin

"Katakanlah"jawab Sehun lembut

"Tadi pagi eommamu datang dan ia berkata bahwa nanti malam appamu mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama dirumah mereka."kata Luhan dengan menampakkan muka bingungnya

UHUK!

"MWO?! Appaku mengundangmu?!"tanya Sehun panik sembari menghapus sisa-sisa BubbleTea disekitar mulutnya.

"Isshh! Kau ini kalau minum biasa saja. Dasar jorok"kata Luhan sambil memberikan beberapa lembar tissue.

"Lalu?"jawab Sehun sambil menerima tissue

"Iya. Tadinya eommamu mau menghubungimu, tapi berhubung ponselmu tidak aktif karena sedang rapat jadi ia langsung datang."

"Hhh"Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar

"Nah yang aku bingungkan adalah, aku harus memakai pakaian apa kesana? Dirumahku hanya ada kemeja untuk bekerja dan ke kampus."

"Cepat habisakan minuman dan makananmu, kita pergi mencari pakaianmu."Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya melongo kebingungan dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan semua yang Sehun pesankan untuk dirinya.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di salah butik ternama di kota Seoul. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka disana, tetapi mereka belum juga mendapatkan gaun yang tepat untuk Luhan. Penyebabnya adalah mereka selalu saja berdebat tentang model dan juga warna gaunnya.

"Sehun bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Luhan dengan memakai gaun bewarna merah sambil melangkah keluar dari bilik tempat ia berganti pakaian

"Ani, ganti yang lain. Itu terlalu norak, biasa sekali"

"Mwo? Ganti?"

"Iya, kenapa masih disitu? Cepatlah! Ppaliwa!"

"Heum arraseo"jawab Luhan malas sambil berjalan kembali memasuki bilik dibantu dengan salah satu karyawan disana. Setelah sekitar 5 menit berganti pakaiannya, akhirnya Luhan menampakkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"tanya Luhan melangkah keluar dari bilik tempat yeoja itu mencoba gaunnya. Luhan kini keluar dengan long dress bewarna hitam, dengan punggung terbuka. Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan majalah ditangannya langsung mendongak menatap Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai jari kaki kecilnya. Cocok sih menurut Sehun, tapi ada satu masalahnya. Itu terlalu terbuka, dan terlalu ' _beresiko'_ menurut Sehun. Pasalnya Sehun juga namja, susah menjelaskannya pokoknya _'beresiko'_ lah menurut Sehun.

"No no no, ganti yang lain"perintah Sehun cepat

"Mwo? Ganti lagi?"

"Oh Sehun kita sudah mencoba banyak gaun. Sebenarnya kau ingin yang seperti apa? Kau tahu, rasanya tanganku ini ingin copot!"bentak Luhan kesal karena kehabisan kesabarannya

"Ganti!"

"Tapi ini bagus, aku suka!"kata Luhan sambil berputar menunjukkan gaun yang ia pakai kepada Sehun didepannya.

"Aku tidak suka yang itu, terlalu terbuka."tunjuk Sehun dengan dagu runcingnya pada gaun yang Luhan pakai sekarang.

"Ok, kau yang pilih saja. Aku menunggu didalam. Ppalli!"kata Luhan kesal. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Sehun pun datang dengan mengetuk pintu bilik Luhan. Pilihan Sehun jatuh pada Short dress dengan warna biru beludru, dengan brokat yang menyelimuti bagian diatas dada hingga punggung. Simple tapi menimbulkan kesan elegant, itulah yang Sehun suka.

"Coba yang ini"

"Hngg". Setelah selesai mengganti gaunnya Luhan pun keluar dengan memakai gaun yang Sehun pilihkan barusan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"tanya Luhan dengan nada lelah

"Perfect. Kita ambil yang ini. Cepat ganti bajumu, ku tunggu kau di kasir"jawab Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Tanpa disangka ternyata Sehun juga membeli long dress bewarna hitam yang Luhan sukai tadi.

"Kita ke apartementku saja ya? Kau mandi disana saja, soalnya jika harus kerumahmu sama saja kita membelah Seoul."jelas Sehun pada Luhan, kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Sehun.

"Ya terserah kau saja aku sangat lelah."jawab Luhan malas. Sesekali mulut kecilnya menguap karena ia mengantuk. Benar saja ternyata Luhan sudah tertidur beberapa menit setelah menjawab omongan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan tertidur dengan begitu cepat. Sehun menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya saat memasuki basement. Setelah parkir dengan rapi, Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Lu, ireonna..."Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan

"Hmmm..."gumam Luhan

"Biar aku yang membawa barang-barangnya, kau cepat turun."

"Ne, gomawo Sehun"jawab Luhan sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Sesudah memasuki apartement Sehun, Luhan langsung membanting tubuhnya disofa dan kembali terpejam. Sehun yang melihat itu panik seketika.

"YA! Pelan-pelan, nanti tulang tanganmu bisa bergeser!"bentak Sehun

"Mian mian, Sehun apa aku boleh tidur lagi? Aku sangat lelah."jawab Luhan sambil meregangkat otot kakinya.

"Ya sudah kau tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan. Aish setidaknya taruh sepatumu pada tempatnya"jawab Sehun sambil merapikan sepatu Luhan yang berserakan.

"_"

"Hey, Lu! Tidurlah dikamar. Jangan disini."

"_"

"Eyy sudah tidur, kau ini cepat sekali terlelap."gumam Sehun sambil memindahkan Luhan kekamarnya.

"Tidurlah yang nyeyak"ujar Sehun sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan, sekaligus melepaskan gendongan pada gips yang yeoja itu kenakan. Sehun mengeluarkan belanjaan Luhan dari kantongnya, kemudian namja itu meletakan gaun yang mereka beli diatas kasur. Sehun mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya mencari-cari kemeja yang cocok untuk ia pakai nanti malam. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia menjalani ini dengan serius. Seharusnya kalau ini hanya berpura-pura, ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membelikan Luhan sebuah gaun. Entahlah dia juga bingung. Kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya Luhan itu tidak buruk, hanya saja yeoja itu terlalu ceroboh. Tubuh yeoja ini sangatlah sempurna, pinggangnya yang ramping kakinya yang jenjang sangatlah pas jika berada didekapan Sehun. Ah sudahlah jangan membicarakan yeoja itu dulu. Akhirnya pilihan Sehun jatuh pada kemeja berwarna hitam, rancangan _Alexander McQueen_. Setelah itu Sehun kembali merapikan lemari pakaiannya yang sempat ia acak-acak tadi. Tapi pandangan Sehun terhenti pada _paperbag_ bewarna hitam dihadapanya. Ternyata isinya gaun hitam yang tadi sempat ia tolak, tapi mengapa ia harus membeli ini? Tanya Sehun pada dirinya. Akhirnya Sehun meletakkan gaun itu didalam lemarinya.

 _ **Drrt...drrt..drrt...**_

"Ne yeoboseo?"

 _ **"Sehun-ah jangan lupa acara makan nanti malam ya..."**_ ujar seorang disebrang sana

"Ne eomma arra."

" _ **Luhan mana?**_ "tanya eomma Sehun antusias

"Luhan sedang tidur..."ujar Sehun datar

 _ **"Hah kalian dimana?!"**_ nada bicara itu berubah

"Di apartementku eomma, tadi Luhan kelelahan."

" _ **Oh begitu, yasudah eomma tutup dulu ne..**_ "ujar yeoja paruh baya itu

"Hmmm..."

-PIP-

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya untuk Luhan bangun. Sehun sudah mengenakan kemeja yang ia pilih tadi, rambutnya ia tata rapi dipoles dengan sedikit _gel_ agar memberikan kesan berjambul _._ Laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang.

"Lu ayo bangun, kau harus mandi..."bukannya bangun Luhan malah menarik selimut dan tidur meringkuk dibalik selimut itu.

"Lu ayolah, aku sudah siap."ujar Sehun sabar

"_"

"Lu..."ujar Sehun lagi namun masih tak ada pergerakan dari Luhan. Sehun mulai tidak sabar, Ia pun menarik kaki Luhan dari bawah. Karena terkejut Luhan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Sehuuuuunnnn aku masih ngantuk."ujar Luhan sambil berteriak, yeoja itu kembali menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik selimut tebal milik Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus mandi Xi Luhan."nada bicara Sehun meninggi

"Aishh ne arra! Sana keluar aku ingin mandi, jangan coba-coba untuk masuk!"kata Luhan kesal. Yeoja mungil itu buru-buru menyambar handuk yang ada digantungan dekat kamar mandi, dan terdengar suara dentuman pintu yang lumayan keras. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang marah.

"Hey jangan membanting pintuku!"teriak namja itu menggoda, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Sehun membuka lemari yang berisi berbagai merk jam tangan dari berbagai negara itu, Ia sibuk memilih jam yang cocok. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan handuk masih melilit ditubuh mungilnya. Ia segera memakai gaun yang Sehun belikan tadi. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana cara meresleting gaun itu dengan keadaan tangan Luhan yang patah?

"Sehun..."panggil Luhan dari kamar

"_"

"SEHUNN!"teriak Luhan

"Ne Luhan, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Aku sedang minum di dapur."sahut Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun dingin

"Tolong aku..."cicit Luhan

"Ya apa?"

"Tolong resletingkan bajuku. Dan tutup mata mu."ujar Luhan malu

"NE?!"Sehun agak terkejut

"Cepat Sehunn!"Luhan meninggikan suaranya

"Aishh neee..."Sehun segera meresletingkan gaun Luhan, tetapi ia tidak menutup matanya. Dasarr namja... _Putih, mulus, sempurna_. Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Nah sudah."Sehun bersuara lagi

"Gomawo."

"Hmmm, cepatlah!"titah Sehun sambil menetralisir rasa gugupnya

Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sesekali ia melirik yeoja yang ada disampingnya. Luhan sibuk dengan smartphonenya dari tadi, ia melakukan itu untuk meghilangkan kegugupannya. Keadaan mobil begitu hening, salahkan Sehun atau mungkin Luhan yang pelit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Euum Lu, apa tanganmu kadang terasa sakit?"Sehun mulai membuka topik pembicaraan

"Eum kadang iya sih..."jawab Luhan apa adanya

"Oh begitu, jika ada apa-apa dengan tanganmu hubungi aku atau _Dr. Kim Jongdae_ ne."ujar Sehun sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Ne _arra_."dan keadaan kembali hening

 _' Mengapa aku harus menghubunginya? Kenapa harus kau? '_ batin Luhan.

"Sehun apa aku boleh memberi sedikit saran padamu?"cicit Luhan memposisikan tubuh mungilnya menghadap kearah Sehun yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya

"Hmm, apa itu?"jawab Sehun fokus pada jalanan

"Lepaslah kaca matamu, tapi nanti saja setelah sampai dirumahmu. Menurutku dengan kau menggunakan kacamata itu, kau terlihat sedikit lebih tua. Aku tidak memaksa kau melepasnya sekarang, karena kau sedang mengemudi"

"Hmm, arra"tanpa di duga Sehun malah melepas kacamatanya sekarang, dan menyimpan benda itu di _dashboard_ mobilnya _._

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang rumah, gerbang itu terlihat tinggi, kokoh, dan mewah. Beberapa detik kemudian gerbang itu terbuka lebar, karena ada alat pendeteksi atau bisa dibilang alat sensor. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan, kemudian memarkirkan mobil sportnya di garasi rumah. Namja itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, bukan karena mau berlagak sok romantis. Tapi karena keadaan tangan Luhan yang tidak memungkinkan menjadi salah satu alasannya.

"Lu, tolong bantu aku. Beraktinglah dengan baik."ujar Sehun, seraya menempatkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Luhan

"Ne aku tahu, tapi bisakah tanganmu menyingkir?"tanya Luhan, sepertinya yeoja itu risih dengan keberadaan tangan Sehun yang hinggap dipinggang rampingnya.

"Mian, sayangnya tanganku ingin disini lebih lama."Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya dan mempererat rengkuhannya. Luhan tidak sempat melontarkan protesnya, karena Sehun langsung membawanya masuk ke rumah megah itu.

"Selamat datang tuan muda, nyonya dan tuan besar sudah menunggu diruang makan"ujar salah satu kepala maid dirumah Sehun

"Hai tuan Kang, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _'itu'_ cukup Sehun saja. Ah ya perkenalkan ini Xi Luhan."kata Sehun

"Selamat datang nona Luhan."kata tuan Kang sambil menundukkan badannya

"Annyeonghaseo tuan Kang"sapa Luhan ramah

"Luhannie kau sudah datang? Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"sambut nyonya Oh dengan ramah menginterupsi kegiatan 3 orang itu

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan ahjumma?"tanya Luhan sopan

"Sangat baik, ayo masuk. Ahjussi sudah menunggu kalian di ruang makan."tuntun nyonya Oh

"Annyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan imnida."kata Luhan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ah jadi ini Luhan? Baru kali ini Sehun membawa yeoja kerumah"jawab Tuan Oh

"Bagaimana cantik bukan?"tanya nyonya Oh pada suaminya

"Appa kau yang mengundang kami, bukan aku yang mengajaknya."bantah Sehun cepat

"Itu sama saja Sehun-ah, Luhan silahkan duduk."kata tuan Oh ramah

"Aish, ck"decak Sehun kesal

"Jadi sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian? Awalnya kufikir Sehun itu tidak normal, tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun mendapatkan yeoja secantik ini?"tanya tuan Oh pada Luhan membuka topik malam ini dan langsung dijawab Sehun dengan cepat

"Kami sudah menginjak tahun ke 3. Dan perlu appa ketahui aku ini 100% normal "kata Sehun cepat, Luhan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan sedikit tertawa karena omongan tuan Oh

"Hey bocah, aku tidak bertanya padamu!"jawab tuan Oh pada Sehun

"Aku ini bukan bocah!"seru Sehun

"Benarkah sudah tahun ke 3?"tanya tuan Oh pada Luhan memastikan lagi dan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun

"Nne ahjussi"jawab Luhan ragu-ragu

"Ah sudah lama juga ya, kau lahir dimana Luhan?"tanya tuan Oh pada Luhan lagi

"Dia lahir di Beijing appa.."jawab Sehun cepat

"Jadi kau asal China, pantas saja logatmu agak berbeda."kata tuan Oh. Malam itu acara berjalan lancar, nampaknya tuan Oh setuju dengan pilihan Sehun.

"Ne ahjussi"jawab Luhan

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?"tanya tuan Oh

"Aku tinggal dengan sahabatku, rumahku dekat Myeongdong ahjussi"jelas Luhan

"Ah begitu, kalau perlu kau bisa tinggal di apartement Sehun."tawar tuan Oh, persis dengan tawaran nyonya Oh beberapa hari lalu

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot ahjussi."tolak Luhan sopan

"Makanlah yang banyak Luhannie, biar tanganmu itu cepat sembuh."kata nyonya Oh

"Ne ahjumma, kamsahamnida"

"Em Luhan ini sudah malam, malam ini kau menginap disini saja ya sayang"pinta nyonya Oh. Awalnya Luhan sempat bingung, ia menoleh kepada Sehun sebentar. Sampai Sehun pun memberi tanda dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ahjumma."

"Luhannie berhubung disini hanya ada 2 kamar, kau tidur bersama Sehun saja ne? Kau kan juga sudah sering tidur bersama diapartement Sehun."kata nyonya Oh berbohong, padahal dirumah Sehun masih ada satu kamar lagi. Kamar adik Sehun.

"Ne? Ah ya ahjumma tak apa"jawab Luhan pasrah

"Ini pakailah"ujar nyonya Oh sambil memberikan piyama kepada Luhan

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma"jawab Luhan

"Ne. Sehun antar Luhan kekamarmu, sudah malam kasihan Luhan dia lelah"ucap nyonya Oh pada anak laki-lakinya

"Ne, jaljayo eomma. Ayo Lu"ajak Sehun sambil menaiki tangga

"Jaljayo ahjumma"

Luhan POV

Apa aku harus tidur bersama Sehun? Ya Tuhan ini sungguh melelahkan. Ah ya aku harus menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _ **To:ByunBaek**_

 _ **Hey Baek malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang, aku ada giliran jaga dirumah sakit. Jadi kau tidak usah menungguku. Jaljayo^^**_

-send-

 _Drt drt drt..._

 _ **From:ByunBaek**_

 _ **Ne arraseo, jaga dirimu baik-baik. :D**_

"Lu kau tidak mengganti bajumu?"tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ini aku mau ganti"kataku sambil melangkah kekamar mandi. Kini aku telah berganti pakaian dengan piyama yang diberikan eomma Sehun tadi.

"Aku tau kau keberatan jika tidur denganku, aku bisa tidur disofa. Tenanglah"kata Sehun tiba-tiba, mengapa suasananya menjadi canggung seperti ini?

"Nne?"jawabku gugup, _mengapa harus membahas ini?_

 _"_ Aku akan tidur disofa ini, kau tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, jaljayo"kata Sehun dari sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang Sehun. Tak ada suara lagi, apakah Sehun sudah tidur? Aku merasa tidak enak jika Sehun tidur disofa, dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Tapi disisi lain masa aku harus berbagi ranjang dengannya? Tak apalah, hanya sekedar berbagi apa salahnya?

"Sehun?"panggilku dari atas ranjang

"Eng, ada apa?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Tidurlah disini"kataku

"Sudahlah tak apa, aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman disini. Kau tidurlah."balas Sehun

"Oh Sehun aku tidak menerima penolakkan, jika kau tidak segera kesini aku tidak akan tidur!"paksaku

"Baiklah"jawab Sehun sambil menaiki ranjang, dan mengisi ruang kosong disebelahku

"Begitu lebih baik"Jawabku dan Sehun membenarkan letak tanganku

"Diam, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam"balas Sehun terlentang sambil memejamkan matanya

"Ne jaljayo"

"Hng"

Mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Padahal ini sudah lebih dari satu jam. Ya tuhan mengapa aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku, hanya memejamkan saja. Rasanya ada yang aneh, jantungku rasanya berdetak tak karuan.

"Sehun?"panggilku sambil menghadap kearah langit-langit kamar Sehun yang dipenuh dengan berbagai macam hiasan _'glow in the dark'_ luar angkasa seperti planet-planet dan bintang-bintang

"_"

"Kau sudah tidur ternyata, ya sudahlah. Kau tahu langit-langit. kamarmu sangat lucu dengan hiasan bintang-bintang itu. Ah baru kali ini aku mengalami insomnia, kenapa ya? Rasanya ada yang aneh? Mungkin aku jat-Aish sudahlah, jaljayo."ucapku sambil mengecup dahi Sehun. Saat aku mulai memejamkan mataku tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang asing namun hangat menyapa bibirku

 _CUP~_

"Sudahku bilang tidur, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?"kata Sehun sambil menghadap ke arahku bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu perpotongan leherku karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat

"_"aku hanya mendiamkannya, aku malu karena telah mencium dahinya tadi ya tuhan...

"Hey jangan pura-pura tidur"kata Sehun sambil menyentil dahiku

Sehun POV

"Sudahku bilang tidur, kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih?"

"_"

"Hey jangan pura-pura tidur"kataku sambil menyentil dahinya

CTAKK!

"Awww! Sakit Sehunnnn!Neomu appoyo"aku menyentil kepalanya agak keras

"Akhirnya kau membuka mulutmu"

"Aissh Sehun, aku mau tidur. Kau mengganggu saja."yeoja itu malah balik menyalahkanku, padahal bukannya tadi dia yang banyak bicara ya?

"Mian-mian. Yasudah ayo tidur. Jaljayo cerewet..."kubawa dia kedalam pelukanku, ia menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantal kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah mungil itu diperpotongan leherku

"Hmm, jaljayo Dokter Oh"cicitnya

Author POV

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui sela-sela korden. Suara cicit burung pun nyaring terdengar, menandakan hari akan segera dimulai. Secercah sinar matahari itu mampu mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang yeoja. Nampaknya yeoja itu akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tangannya beralih meraba kasur berukuran king size itu, berharap menemukan seseorang disebelahnya. Namun nihil, tak ada siapa pun disana. Tanpa diberi aba-aba kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada disudut ruangan itu, guna membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah 15 menit mandi Luhan langsung turun keruang makan, dengan mengenakan sweater rajut bewarna abu-abu yang ia ambil secara asal dari lemari Sehun dan dipadu padankan dengan celana bahan bewarna hitam yang ia bawa didalam tasnya. Rambut hitamnya pun tak lupa ia kuncir dengan rapi.

"Pagi Luhannie..."yang pertama terdengar adalah suara nyonyaOh

"Pagi ahjumma, ahjussi..."tuan Oh tersenyum ramah sebagai jawaban

"Ahjumma, Sehun dimana?"tanya Luhan bingung, pasalnya ia tidak mendapati Sehun di meja makan

"Sehun di dapur..."jawab eomma Sehun

"Ah ne, khamsahamnida."Luhan mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Matanya menangkap sosok namja yang berstatuskan seniornya itu. Sehun sedang sibuk memasak dengan memakai kemeja kerja rapi lengkap dengan dasinya, tapi tidak dengan jas dokternya melainkan mengenakan apron. Sehun tidak sendirian, ia didampingi oleh beberapa chef terpercaya keluarga OH. Beberapa chef itu bergumam resah, karena Sehun yang keras kapala tidak ingin dibantu.

"Tuan muda, biar kami saja yang masak. Anda sudah rapi."ujar salah satu chef itu menyarankan

"Tidak bibi Han, biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan untuk Luhan."elak Sehun. Dan terdengarlah perdebatan-perdebatan kecil dari arah dapur. Sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas dari raut wajah Luhan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Sehun, dan segera kembali ke meja makan. Selang beberapa menit Sehun muncul dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk ditangannya.

"Makanlah, maaf kalau rasanya tidak jelas."ujar Sehun sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur dihadapan Luhan. Sebenarnya tidak terlihat seperti bubur karena itu terlalu cair dan juga agak hambar. Tapi demi menghargai kerja keras Sehun, Luhan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ne, gomawo Sehun."ujar Luhan pelan diiringi dengan Senyuman yang lebar

"Hmm.."

"Oh ya makannya jangan lama-lama! Karena hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan tanganmu."namja tampan itu bersuara lagi

"Ne, arraseo..."

"Eomma, appa kami berangkat dulu."ujar Sehun pamit setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka

"Kalian berdua hati-hati ne..."ujar eomma dan appa Sehun

"Ne ahjumma... Kami berangkat dulu ahjumma ahjussi"ujar Luhan sambil memberi pelukkan kepada eomma Sehun

"Selamat pagi nona Xi, pagi dokter Oh. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"tanya dokter Kim Jong Dae pada Luhan dan juga Sehun

"Selamat pagi dokter Kim. Kami baik-baik saja"jawab Luhan tersenyum cerah

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar kuperiksa dulu tanganmu ne?"dokter Kim berujar

"Ne"

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya?"kini Sehun mulai membuka mulutnya

"Emm, perkembangan yang baik. Kemungkinan gips ini bisa dilepas 2-3 minggu lagi. Mungkin aku harus menambah vitamin kalsium."jawab dokter Kim sambil menulis resepnya.

"Nah ini dia, semoga cepat sembuh."ujar dokter Kim sambil memberikan resep untuk Luhan

"Khamsahamnida dokter Kim/Jongdae."ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan sambil meninggalkan ruangan dokter Kim

"Kita akan ada operasi sebentar lagi, kau ikut ne?"kata Sehun seraya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya

"Ne?!"balas Luhan terkejut

"Apa ada yang salah?"tanya Sehun berbalik sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ttidak dokter Oh. Aku akan ikut."

"Baguslah, tetapi mengapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kau sakit lagi?"tanya Sehun khawatir dan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Luhan. Sekarang Luhan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tidak panas, tetapi kau berkeringat. Keringat dingin"Sehun memastikan

"Aaniyaa, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita bersiap sekarang."jawab yeoja itu sambil mengelap beberapa peluh di dahinya.

Operasi dimulai dengan satu sayatan di tubuh pasien, mengeluarkan banyak darah tapi ini belum seberapa. Sayatan kedua Sehun lakukan, darah segar mengalir. Sama seperti keadaan Luhan sekarang, tetapi yang mengalir bukanlah darah. Melainkan keringat dingin, yeoja itu tidak dapat membendung rasa takutnya lagi. Luhan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan tersebut. Kaki mungil itu membawa dirinya ke toilet. Sesampainya disana Luhan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada didalam perutnya di wastafel.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, Luhan berniat menunggu Sehun selesai melaksanakan operasi. Kini ia terduduk di bangku, tepat di depan ruang operasi. Wajahnya menampakkan raut lelah, keringat dingin senantiasa meluncur dari pelipis gadis itu. Sehun keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut, ia melepas masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Lu..."Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan, yeoja itu terkejut bukan main. Luhan sedang mengontrol rasa takutnya saat ini. Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mianhaeyo dok-"ujar Luhan dengan wajah pucat memelas.

"Tak usah dibahas sekarang. Kita bahas nanti dirumah, omong-omong ini sudah lebih baik dari kejadian yang pertama."Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Luhan sambil menepuk pelan pundak Luhan. Kini Sehun sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan, kesimpulannya adalah Luhan takut dengan darah. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah perkiraannya untuk saat ini. Pasalnya setiap operasi pembukaan pertama, saat Sehun menyayat tubuh pasiennya pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya dan juga ruangan Sehun. Nihil. Luhan tidak mendapatkan Sehun disana, pasti Sehun marah padanya saat ini. Kurang lebih Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan Sehun yang tengah membawa segelas teh hangat. Mengejutkan Luhan yang tengah menjatuhkan mukanya dimeja kerja.

"Ini minumlah. Tadi perawat Kim bilang padaku, bahwa kau memuntahkan semua isi perutmu ditoilet. Benarkah?"tanya Sehun sambil memberikan teh hangat itu pada Luhan

"Nne benar. Maafkan aku dokter Oh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukanmu hari ini"jawab Luhan gugup

"Mempermalukanku hari ini? Berarti kau berencana untuk mempermalukanku lain hari?"tanya Sehun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Bbukan begitu maksudku, aku-"

"Arra arra, sudah aku hanya bercanda. Nanti kau pulang ke apartementku saja, aku ingin membicarakan hal penting"kekeh Sehun

"Arraseo dokter Oh"

"Wah sweaterku bagus ya jika kau yang memakainya"jawab Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan

"Ah ini, aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Jadi aku mengambilnya dari lemarimu tadi. Mianhae"jawab Luhan menjelaskan pada Sehun

"Gwenchana, lagi pula itu terlihat cocok ditubuhmu"

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Luhan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikt pun. Mungkin ia masih takut pada atasannya, padahal Sehun sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa. Sehun yang melihat Luhan diam merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul _12:00_ Sehun pun langsung beranjak dari ruangannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena, Luhan sedang tidur dengan tenang dimeja kerjanya. Namja tampan itu melangkahan kakinya ke caffe didepan rumah sakit.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah, mana Luhan? Biasanya dia bersamamu."tanya seorang yeoja yang berada dibalik meja kasir itu

"Annyeong noona, Luhan sedang tertidur diruanganku. Aku pesan choco BubbleTea, Taro BubbleTea, dan juga satu RedVelvet cake"kata Sehun menyebutkan pesanannya

"Aku sudah menyiapkanannya untukmu, ini dia"jawab yeoja itu memberikan dua gelas pesanan Sehun dan juga satu RedVelvet cake.

"Kekeke gomawoyo noona, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa"

"Hei bangunlah, ini untukmu Lu"

"Ah gomawoyo dok-"

"Cukup dengan Sehun, saat ini sedang jam istirahat bukan lagi jam kerja."

"Ne gomawoyo Sehun"jawab Luhan riang setelah melihat Taro BubbleTea dan RedVelvet dimeja kerjanya.

UHUK!UHUK!

"Hey pelan-pelan saja minumnya, dia tidak akan lari kok Lu"sindir Sehun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Luhan

"Sudah bisa pulang sekarang?"tanya Sehun yang mengagetkan Luhan

"Sebentar lagi, ada bebapa laporan yang belum aku tulis. 10 menit saja."jawab Luhan sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah kutunggu."jawab Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya. Tak terasa Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya, karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Sudah 30 menit berlalu, tapi Luhan masih berkutat pada setumpuk kertas dihadapannya.

"Maaf Sehun membuatmu menunggu, aku berjanji 5 menit lagi ok?"ujar Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah tertidur sambil mengusap pelan pelipis Sehun. Setelah 5 menit Luhan pun merapikan semua berkas yang ada dimejanya. Ia beranjak untuk membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur disampingnya, tapi tangannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Bukannya membangunkan Sehun, jari lentik itu malah menelusuri wajah tampan atasannya. Menghapus titik-titik peluh yang ada disudut dahi Sehun.

"Kau itu lebih tampan jika tertidur. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi pagi, aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Hanya aku memang tidak tahan melihatnya apalagi dengan baunya."jari lentik itu terhenti tepat dibibir tipis Sehun.

"Ah sudahlah, mengapa aku malah jadi curhat?"ujar yeoja cantik itu

"_"

"Sehun bangun, aku sudah selesai."

Sehun POV

" _Kau itu lebih tampan jika tertidur. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi pagi, aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Hanya aku memang tidak tahan melihatnya, apalagi dengan baunya."_

'aku tampan? Itu sudah jelas. Tadi pagikan aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tak apa, mengapa harus dibahas lagi? Jadi kau takut darah?'

 _"Ah sudahlah, mengapa aku malah jadi curhat?"suara Luhan memenuhi pendengaranku_

 _"Sehun bangun, aku sudah selesai."_

"Eng, kau sudah selesai? Kajja"kuregangkan ototku menguap kecil layaknya orang bangun tidur, sebenarnya tadi aku tak sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Kau mandilah dulu, nanti aku carikan pakaian yang pas untukmu"perintahku pada yeoja itu.

"Ne"

Setelah melihatnya memasuki kamar mandi, kubuka lemari pakaianku. Lagi-lagi hanya ada kemejaku, apa aku harus memberinya pakaian seperti ini? Memang tidak layak sih, tapi ini bagus kok menurutku. Aish Oh Sehun hilangkanlah pikiran kotormu itu.

"Lu, apa kau tak apa jika mengenakan kemejaku lagi?! Kalau kau keberatan aku bisa membelikan pakaian yang lebih layak untukmu"tanyaku sedikit berteriak karena kini ia tengah mandi.

"Sudah tak apa! Kau letakkan saja diatas kasur, lalu cepat keluarr!"jawabnya tak kalah berteriak

"Ne arraseo, cepatlah aku juga ingin mandi!"ujarku sambil meninggalkan kamar.

Author POV

Setelah meninggalkan kamar Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk menonton televisi. Sebuah dering telepon menginterupsi kegiatannya sekarang, ternyata yang berbunyi adalah handphonenya sendiri.

"Ne yeoboseo?"

 **"** _ **Oppa bogosipeo!"**_

"YA YA YA!Jangan berteriakk"

 **"Aishh ne ne, mian. Besok bisa jemput aku dibandara?"**

"Kau pulang?Jam berapa?"

 _ **"Jemput aku jam 7 malam bisakah?"**_

"Ok, tunggu oppa ne?"

 _ **"Yeay gomawo. Kututup dulu ya teleponnya, biaya telepon internasional mahal oppa kekeke. Ppai saranghae"**_

"Hng, nado saranghae"

-PIP-

"Sehun?"panggil seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya

"Ah kau sudah selesai?"jawab namja itu sambil meletakkan handphonenya kemeja seperti semula

"Telepon dari siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."ujarnya sambil meninggalkan Luhan sibuk menerka-nerka siapakah yang tadi menelpon Sehun, bisa gawat kalau itu memang yeojachingu Sehun.

Luhan POV

 _"Hng, nado saranghae"_

Sehun mempunyai yeojachingu? Tidak mungkin. Tapi mengapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu? Toh aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kupencet asal channel di TV, hey ada _SuperJunior_ salah satu boyband favoriteku. Lebih baik menonton acara ini dari pada harus memikirkan Sehun.

"KYAAA Siwon Oppa!"

"Kyuhyun Oppa tampan sekali malam ini"

"Donghae Oppa!"

"SuperJunior?"

"Aiy! Kau mengagetkanku tahu. Sejak kapan kau disini?"tanyaku benar-benar kaget mendapati Sehun berdiri di sebelahku, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Sejak kau berteriak _'Donghae Oppa!' "_ katanya dengan menirukan suaraku, tapi tentu saja gagal. Tiba-tiba Sehun merebut remot yang ada ditanganku dan mematikan televisi.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa dimatikan? Sehunnn~"rajukku padanya

"Ada hal yang lebih penting dari _'oppa-oppamu'_ itu, kau tunggu disini sebentar."katanya sambil meninggalkanku

"Aih kau ini"gerutuku

Author POV

Sehun beranjak menuju dapur, ia membuka satu persatu laci dapurnya sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya Sehun menemukan sebuah silet kecil. Setelah menemukan benda kecil itu, ia memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya lalu beranjak menuju ruang televisi tempat dimana Luhan berada.

"Kau harus jujur padaku ok?"ujar Sehun tiba-tiba seraya menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Luhan

"Untuk?"

"Semua yang akan aku tanyakan nanti"jawab Sehun dengan menampakkan wajah datarnya seketika.

"Ok"jawab yeoja itu pasti

"Bisa kita mulai? Dan tolong tatap aku"Sehun berujar dengan serius, dan dibalas dengan anggukkan mantap oleh Luhan.

"Apa benar orangtuamu tinggal di China?"

"Ya benar"

"Apa benar kau hanya tinggal dengan Baekhyun di Seoul?"

"Ya tentu saja."jawab yeoja kecil itu pasti

"Apa kau takut dengan darah?"

"Nne?"Luhan tercekat

"Apa kau takut dengan darah?"ulang Sehun sambil memajukan wajahnya menghadap Luhan

"Ttentu saja tidak"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?"tanya Sehun dengan menyelampirkan poni Luhan kebelakang telinga gadis itu.

"Tidak Sehun"

"Ok bagaimana dengan ini?"Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah silet kecil dari saku celananya dan mulai memberi sayatan kecil pada telapak tangan kirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun meletakkan silet itu pada meja yang berada didekatnya. Tubuh Luhan menegang melihat darah yang keluar dari tangan Sehun. Sehun memang sengaja membuat darah yang ada di telapak tangannya mengalir. Sehun juga hanya membuat goresan kecil pada permukaan telapak tangannya, karena dia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan menimbulkan efek yang parah. Tapi memang sih darah yang mengalir cukup banyak.

"Benar kau tidak takut darah? Jika kau pingsan aku akan menghukummu, jika kau mual aku akan menghukummu, dan jika kau melarikan diri dari tempat ini sekarang aku akan menghukummu bagaimana?"tanya Sehun sambil mengusap dahi Luhan yang dibanjiri oleh peluh

"_"Luhan hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya, sedari tadi tangan Sehun menahannya untuk berdiri. Napas Luhan juga terasa memburu.

"Bernapaslah seperti biasa. Jangan takut, ini bukan apa-apa."ucap Sehun lembut, seraya mengusap punggung Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. Tak terasa bulir-bulir bening meluncur dengan bebas dari mata rusa Luhan.

"Sehun, bersihkan darah itu sekarang! Sekarang!"bentak Luhan pada Sehun, yeoja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"Aku mau kau yang membersihkannya."jawab Sehun enteng

PLAKK!

Seketika pipi Sehun memerah karena tamparan yang diberikan Luhan. Tetapi Sehun hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak! kau bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Jika kau tidak mau, ini akan kubiarkan keluar sampai habis, bagaimana?"jawab Sehun memandang wajah Luhan yang telah banjir oleh airmata. Mau tak mau Luhan pun menarik Sehun kedapur, mencuci luka yang Sehun buat. Awalnya Luhan memang sedikit mual, tapi hal itu ia abaikan dari pada harus melihat darah yang lebih banyak nantinya. Dengan teliti Luhan membalut tangan Sehun perban yang ada di kotak P3K. Kini mereka sudah duduk dengan manis diatas ranjang Sehun. Luhan sedari tadi hanya menangis, dan juga belum berhenti. Luhan juga merasa pusing dan juga mual. Saat itu juga Luhan berlari kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Sehun, untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya diwastafel. Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Hoek... Hoek.. kau sungguhhh hoek.. keterlaluan.. hoek"begitulah kira-kira ucapan yang bisa Sehun dengar dari bibir kecil Luhan

"Mianhae"jawab namja tampan itu sambil mengusap tengkuk yeoja yang berada didepannya. Setelah dirasa Luhan sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Sehun kembali menuntun Luhan untuk naik keatas kasurnya.

"Sehun kau jahat"itulah kalimat lancar yang keluar dari bibir kecil Luhan disela tangisannya

"Hey berhentilah menangis, aku tidak apa Luhan."Sehun yang merasa bersalah langsung membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau memang tidak apa, tapi aku yang apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu. Aku benci melihatnya hiks.. hiks.."gumam Luhan disela tangisannya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?"tanya Sehun sambil membaringkan Luhan di dekapannya.

"Dulu saat aku berada di China, saat umurku 9 tahun gegeku menjemputku pulang sekolah. Saat itu ia berumur 17 tahun, aku memintanya untuk membelikan ice cream di taman di sebrang sekolahku. Tapi nasib berkata lain, ia tertabrak saat akan menyebrang jalan. Dan aku hanya bisa mematung melihat kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali. Sudah sangat jelas ia tak tertolong, karena banyaknya darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Saat menuju perjalanan kerumah sakit, ia meninggal"jelas Luhan, Sehun yang mendengar itu mendekap Luhan lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Mianhaeyo, aku hanya tidak ingin kau malah menjadi sulit dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri."kata Sehun

"Dia meninggal karena aku Sehun-ah"

"Itu bukan salahmu, semua itu adalah takdir Lu"

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu. Karena aku sering mempermalukanmu di depan dokter yang lain."

"_"

"Dia meninggal karena aku"racau Luhan

"Itu semua hanya takdir Lu! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, kau tidurlah"ucap Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Sehun-ah , aku rindu pada Kris ge hiks... hiks... hiks... hiks"jelas Luhan dan ia malah menangis lebih parah dari sebelumnya

"Tidurlah disini ada aku, mungkin nanti Kris ge datang kemimpimu"bujuk Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan

"Tapi Seh-mphh"

CHU~

Perkataan Luhan terputus karena Sehun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Luhan terdiam, ia sangat kaget. Awalnya memang hanya mencium, tapi lama-lama Sehun awalnya Luhan diam saja, kini perlahan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. Tangan mungil nan lentik itu menjelajahi rahang tegas milik Sehun. Begitu pula tangan Sehun, tidak henti-hentinya menelusupkan tangannya dibalik kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Sudah wajar mungkin, namanya juga hormon lelaki. Setelah dirasa tangan Luhan menepuk-nepuk dada Sehun, lelaki itu memutus pangutannya karena sang yeoja kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau ini mengapa cerewet sekali hah? Apa perlu kucium terus agar kau diam? Tidurlah ini sudah sangat malam! "perintah Sehun dengan menampakkan wajah _poker face_ nya, untuk mengurangi suasana canggung diantara mereka

"Baiklah, jaljayo"jawab Luhan masih sambil mengatur nafasnya, dan beralih memunggungi Sehun. Tanpa disangka Sehun malah membalikkan tubuh mungil Luhan, kembali pada posisi semula menghadapnya. Dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat pada cherry lips Luhan.

"Tetaplah pada posisi ini. Jaljayo"kata Sehun dan dibalas dengan dekapan oleh Luhan

"Sebentar!"ujar Luhan tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Sehun terkejut

"Apa lagi hah?!"

"Aku lupa memberi kabar untuk BaekHyun."

"Cepat beri tahu dia, kasihan dia mungkin menunggumu!"nasihat Sehun

"Ne~"

 _ **To:ByunBaek**_

 _ **Malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang, ada giliran jaga lagi. Kau jangan lupa makan ne? Jaga dirimu baik-baik Baek...**_

 _-send-_

"Sudah?"tanya Sehun

"Sudah, jaljayo"jawab Luhan sambil meletakkan ponselnya _dinakas sebelah ranjang Sehun_

Sinar matahari mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan, namja itu bangun dengan menampakkan sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Nampaknya namja itu lupa, kalau ia tidak tidur sendiri tadi malam. Dihadapannya kini ada seorang yeoja masih tertidur dengan damai, dengan balutan gips ditangannya. Tangan kekar itu beralih menyikap rambut yang menutupi wajah yeoja mungil dihadapannya, bibirnya memberi kecupan kecil pada kening sang yeoja. Mungkin ia mulai membuka hatinya pada yeoja yang satu ini, tetapi kenapa baru kali ini Sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda pada yeoja? Sesekali tangan Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Merasa terusik, Luhan pun bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun"sapa yeoja itu sambil mempererat dekapannya

"Selamat pagi Lu"balas Sehun sambil menapakkan senyum kecil dibibirnya

"Bangunlah, ini sudah siang. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Aku masih mengantuk Sehun~"ujar Luhan beringsut didalam selimut tebalnya

"Kau ini aneh, jika kusuruh tidur kau malah berisik. Disuruh bangun malah tidur. Ayolah kita bisa terlambat, masih banyak orang yang harus aku tolong Lu"

"Hmm baiklah baiklah"jawab yeoja itu malas sambil mendudukkan dirinya

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku mandi dulu"ujar namja tampan itu sambil menggusak pelan kepala Luhan

"Hmmm.."jawab Luhan masih dengan mengumpulkan kesadarannya

 _ **at Hospital...**_

[Sehun' Room]

"Ada apa?"tanya Sehun yang menatap wajah Luhan aneh

"Aku rasa aku meninggalkan sesuatu."jawab Luhan masih dengan wajah bingungnya sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya

"Lain kali lebih teliti"

"Eungh ne, arraseo"dengus Luhan

Suara dering telepon memenuhi ruang kerja Sehun, jelas itu mengganggu kegiatan kerja Sehun maupun Luhan. Tertera dengan jelas pada layar handphonenya.

 _ **'Kim JongIn'**_

"Yeoboseo?"

 **"Yeoboseo Sehun-ah, bagaaimana kabarmu?"**

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Baru kali ini kau menanyakan keadaanku."

 **"Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ada apa denganmu? Baru kali ini kau membawa** _ **'yeoja'**_ **ke apartementmu."**

"YAK! Apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak membawa siapa pun ke apartementku"

 **"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, aku senang karena sahabatku ini ternyata namja normal..hehe"**

"YAK! KIM JONGIN JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA! WAH OTAKMU ITU TAMBAH MESUM YA SEMENJAK DI JEPANG! MAKANYA CEPAT KEMBALI!"

 **"** _ **Pardon**_ **? Hei selama aku disini, belum pernah aku membawa wanita ke apartementku. Dan lagi tidur bersama yeoja? Ck ani, itu bukan** _ **style**_ **ku. Tapi chukhae Sehun-ah ternyata kau memang namja normal haha!"**

-PIP-

"YAK!HEI KIM JONG IN!Aish selalu saja"gerutu Sehun

Belum selesai berbicara, ternyata sambungan telepon sudah terlebih dahulu diputus oleh JongIn. Belum ada beberapa menit handphone Sehun kembali berbunyi, namun dengan penelpon yang berbeda.

"Yeoboseo?Ada apa?"

 **"Oppa jangan lupa jemput aku arraseo?"**

"Ne arraseo, jam berapa penerbanganmu?

 **"Beberapa menit lagi. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya, sampai bertemu nanti. Saranghae oppa"**

"Hng, sampai bertemu nanti. Nado saranghae"

-PIP-

Luhan POV

 _"Hng, sampai bertemu nanti. Nado saranghae"_

Haish, lagi-lagi ' _nado saranghae'._ Sebenarnya siapa dia Sehun? Lalu siapa aku dimatamu?

"Hmm Lu?"panggil Sehun setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan seseorang

"Yya?"jawabku agak gugup, _loh mengapa aku malah jadi gugup?_

"Apa nanti kau bisa pulang sendiri?"tanya Sehun padaku

"Emm bisa! Memangnya ada apa?"jawabku setengah kesal, _tapi mengapa aku harus kesal?_

"Aku harus menjemput seseorang nanti. Hei ada apa denganmu heum?"tanya Sehun lagi dan kini ia beralih menatapku

"Hhh ani, aku baik-baik saja."jawabku sambil menghembuskan napas kasar

"Emm baguslah kalau begitu"

Jam kerja telah usai dari 2 jam yang lalu, namun Luhan baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Mukanya sedikit ditekuk, pasalnya kali ini ia pulang sendiri. Terasa berbeda memang, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia pulang pasti bersama Sehun. Sekarang Luhan harus kembali pulang dengan menaiki bus. Yeoja rusa itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi bus, merogoh tas bermerk _JimmyChoo_ yang ia bawa. Luhan berniat menghubungi Baekhyun teman satu rumahnya , untuk menanyakan makan malam Baekhyun dan juga dirinya. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya malam ini. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tak kunjung menemukan telepon genggamnya. Gadis itu mengobrak-abrik tasnya panik. Luhan menepuk dahinya keras, ia baru ingat bahwa telepon genggamnya ia letakkan di nakas disamping tempat tidur Sehun tadi malam seusai menghubungi Baekhyun. Jadi ternyata sedari tadi hal itulah yang membuat Luhan merasa ganjil. Luhan segera memutuskan untuk turun di halte dekat apartement Sehun.

Kaki jenjangnya menuntun gadis itu menuju apartement Sehun. Lift terbuka dengan menunjukkan angka 12, gadis itu segera keluar dan berhenti pada pintu bernomor 1201. Gadis mungil itu memencet beberapa angka, yang diketahui sebagai password apartement Sehun. Dan Taadaa! pintu itu terbuka, Luhan segera memasuki apartement Sehun. Namun belum sampai kamar, ia sudah mendapat sambuatan yang tidak elit. Rambut indahnya ditarik paksa oleh seorang yeoja yang tidak ia kenal. Tunggu dulu, WHAT? YEOJA? Luhan berusaha melepaskan tarikan itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan dan yeoja itu terlibat dalam perkelahian .

"OPPA! ADA MALING!"teriak yeoja itu sekeras mungkin. Merasa dirinya dituduh maling, Luhan mengelak. Dibalas dengan jambakan juga oleh Luhan.

"YA! APPO!"

"OPPA! PPALIWA ADA MALING! AW YA YA!"

"AWW! YA YA YA! LEPASKAN!"

"OPPA! SEHUN OPPA!"

"SEHUN! APPOYO! TOLONGG AKUU!"begitulah kira-kira suara yang keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Akhirnya kedua yeoja itu saling beradu mulut, memanggil nama Sehun. Luhan pun menyerah dikarenakan tangan kirinya terantuk lantai apartement Sehun. Mendengar ada keributan diapartementnya, Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan dapur tapi sebelumnya ia mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu.

"YA IGE MWOYA?!"teriak Sehun kaget, pasalnya di depan matanya kini ada dua orang yeoja yang ia kenal saling menjambak satu sama lain.

"OPPA! DIA MALING"adu salah seorang yeoja masih dengan menjambak rambut Luhan

"SEHUN TOLONG AKU!"jerit Luhan yang sudah terduduk lemas dilantai tapi jangan salah, Luhan masih setia menjambak lawannya.

"KRYSTAL LEPASKAN! LUHAN LEPASKAN"teriak Sehun tegas, mendengar suara Sehun yang menyeramkan keduanya langsung melepaskan jambakkannya dengan otomatis.

"Kalian tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi barusan. Dimulai dari kau Luhan!"ujar Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya dan terdengar tegas

"Tadi aku berniat mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal di kamarmu, tapi yeoja itu muncul-muncul langsung menjambakku."ujar Luhan mengadu pada Sehun

"Dan dia sempat memukul tangan kiriku."adu Luhan lagi

"Baiklah cukup, Krystal bisa jelaskan?"tanya Sehun pada yeoja satunya lagi

"Yeoja itu datang tanpa permisi, kufikir dia maling. Jadi kutarik saja rambutnya. Tapi aku rasa tindakanku ini benar, karena ada orang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba berada disini. Ini pembelaan."ujar yeoja bernama Krystal itu tak mau kalah seraya menunjuk kearah Luhan dengan menggunakan dagunya

"Hei Krystal, lain kali itu kau harus lebih sopan sedikit. Apa ini pelajaran yang kau ambil dari Amerika? Tidak bukan? Dia jelas-jelas bisa masuk kesini, itu artinya dia sudah mengenalku."ujar Sehun menasihati yeoja bernama Krystal itu

"Oppa! Kenapa kau malah membelanya?Apa dia yeojachingumu?!"

"_"

"YA!OPPA! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!"sungut Krystal

"Krystal cukup. Luhan kau ikut denganku, Krystal kau diam saja dan makanannya sudah matang makanlah. Oppa pergi dulu."kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan kanan Luhan. Sehun membawa Luhan menuju basement. Ia mengajak Luhan untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Gwenchanayo? Apa tanganmu terasa sakit? Apa kepalamu pusing?"tanya Sehun lembut dengan raut wajah khawatir, tangan Sehun terangkat merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan akibat perkelahiannya bersama yeoja bernama Krystal tadi.

"Gwenchana, hanya nyeri saja. Ah ya! Eum ponselku tertinggal diapartement mu"jawab Luhan seraya memegangi kepalanya karena sedikit pusing akibat jambakkan Krystal

"Ini, tadi aku ingin mengantarkan ponselmu kerumahmu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah datang duluan"kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan ponsel Luhan dari saku celananya

"Gomawoyo Sehun. Eum omong-omong siapa yeoja tadi?"tanya Luhan hati-hati dengan nada kesal

"Itu Krystal, maafkan dia sudah berlaku tidak sopan padamu"Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang terlihat berantakan

 _'Krystal nugu? Aish siapa lagi ini? Aigoo Oh Sehun, aku sungguh tidak mengerti padamu'_ batin Luhan kesal

"Gwenchana, aku memang salah."tukas Luhan

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, sedari tadi Luhan tidak mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"Gomawo telah mengantarku, hati-hati dijalan. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai diapartement."kata Luhan sambil melangkahkan sebelah kakinya turun dari mobil Sehun.

"Engg, Luhan..."ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan, dan berhasil membuat Luhan terduduk kembali seperti semula.

"Nne?"jawab Luhan kaget

CUP!

Bibir Sehun mendarat dengan mulus diatas bibir Luhan. Semburat merah perlahan tercetak dipipi mulus Luhan. Luhan merasa ribuan kupu-kupu tengah terbang didalam perutnya. Walaupun Sehun hanya melumat bibir itu sekali kemudian melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak, tetapi tetap saja Luhan menikmatinya.

" _Aiy masih berani menciumku? Padahal dia sudah membawa yeoja 'lain' ke apartementnya. Hhh daebak_ "batin Luhan kesal

"Masuklah, jangan lupa meminum vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter Kim. Aku pulang dulu."ucap Sehun seraya menggusak rambut Luhan, tapi Luhan malah menapik tangan Sehun

"Ne, hati-hati Sehun-ah"jawab Luhan sambil turun dari mobil Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sehun.

"Kau diantar siapa Lu?"tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan baru saja membuka pintu rumah mereka

"Baekhyun?! Aish kau mengagetkanku saja"jawab Luhan sambil mengusap dadanya

"Kau diantar siapa Lu?"ulang Baekhyun

"Ah itu, aku diantar dokter Oh"jawab Luhan tanpa berekspresi

"Dokter Oh? Dokter tampan yang kau ceritakan? Kalian sudah jadian?"jawab Baekhyun menggoda Luhan

"Ani! Kami tidak jadian. Sudahlah aku lelah."jawab Luhan cepat seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam. Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan memasuki kamarnya

"Hey jangan lupa makan malam, aku sudah membuatkan sup untukkmu!"teriak Baekhyun.

"NE!"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ia merendam tubuhnya di bathtub dengan air hangat. Kepala sedikit terasa pusing, karena di jambak oleh Krystal tadi. Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan membuka lemarinya dan memakai salah satu piyama. Dering telepon Luhan mengganggu kegiatannya yang sedang berusaha memakai piyama.

 _ **From:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Aku sudah diapartement, jangan lupa minum vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter Kim tadi. Istirahat yang cukup.**_

Luhan pun segera membalas pesan dari Sehun dengan tersenyum kecil

 _ **To:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Hng arraseo..**_

-send-

Belum ada beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering bukan pesan singkat melainkan sebuah panggilan dan menampakkan nama _'Oh Sehun'_ dilayarnya

"Yeoboseo?"

 **"Yeoboseo Lu?"**

"Ada apa Sehun? Mengapa telepon? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

 **"Tidak, tidak terjadi apa pun. Aku hanya ingin menelpon saja..kekeke"**

"Aah baguslah kalau begitu? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

 **"Belum"**

"Cepat makan. Masih banyak orang yang harus kau tolong, kalau kau mati siapa yang akan menolong mereka?!"jawab Luhan kesal

 **"Nanti saja, masih banyak waktu untuk makan"**

"Aish, sudah sana nanti Krystal marah"

 **"Untuk apa dia marah?"**

"Kau bisa memikirkan jawabannya sendiri. Sudah sudah, aku lelah. Selamat malam dokter Oh"

 **"Hmm baiklah. Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu."**

"Ne dokter Oh~Ah! Bilang pada Krystal aku minta maaf padanya."

 **"Ok. Wo ai ni"** lirih Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Luhan walaupun hanya samar

-PIP-

"NE?!"

Luhan POV

 _"Ok .Wo ai ni"_

"NE?! Wo ai ni?!"batinku

Apa-apaan dia? Kita itu belum ada hubungan yang pasti, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan _'Wo ai ni'_. Dan siapa itu Krystal? Jangan-jangan pacarnya? Aish lebih baik menjauh dari Oh Sehun, masih banyak namja yang lebih baik darinya.

"ARRRGGHH! Sialan!"

"Hei ada apa denganmu?"tanya Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu kamarku

"YA! Byun Baekhyun sejak kapan kau ada dikamarku?!"sentakku kaget

"Sejak dokter Oh menelponmu hehe"

"Aish keluar dari sini sekarang!"usirku

"Ck kau tidak asik"

"Memang. Sudah sana keluar, aku ingin istirahat"jawabku seraya menjulurkan lidah

Author POV

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian perkelahian di apartement Sehun, Luhan menjadi sedikit berbeda menurut Sehun. Bukan penampilannya, melainkan sikapnya. Penampilannya masih tetap sama, sempurna dimata seorang Oh Sehun. Contohnya seperti yang satu ini, Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan menggunakan embel-embel _'ssi'_. Padahal Luhan tahu betul, Sehun tidak pernah suka dengan panggilan yang satu ini.

"Luhan apa pekerjaanmu belum selesai? Jam kerja sudah usai dari 15 menit yang lalu."perkataan Sehun sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan, yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah pena dan buku.

"Eng belum dokter Oh"sahut Luhan singkat, tanpa membagi perhatiannya pada Sehun yang berdiri tepat didepan meja kerja Luhan.

"Hey harus berapa kali aku ingatkan padamu? Cukup Sehun, aku juga baru mengatakan jam kerja telah usai dari 15 menit yang lalu."jawab Sehun frustasi dengan sikap Luhan akhir-akhir ini

"Ne, Sehun-ssi"

"Aish lagi-lagi. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, mau pulang bersamaku? Jangan nekat untuk menerobos hujan, gipsmu akan basah."tawar Sehun sekaligus merayu Luhan

"Miahae Sehun-ssi, aku akan pulang bersama dokter Park. Aku sudah janji padanya."namun usaha Sehun gagal total. Seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi masam, tapi bukan Oh Sehun jika tidak mengandalkan _poker face_ nya.

"Dokter Park? Apa yang kau maksud itu Park Chanyeol?"tanya Sehun jelas-jelas terkejut dan tentu saja sebagai pukulan telak dimukanya karena Luhan baru saja menolak tumpangannya.

"Ne Park Chanyeol, ada yang salah Sehun-ssi?"jawab Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Apa kau bisa menjamin pulang selamat bersamanya?!"seru Sehun sedikit mengintrogasi

"Haha kau itu lucu Sehun-ssi, tentu saja aku selamat"jawab Luhan dengan tawa meremehkan

"Yasudahlah, yang penting kau jangan menerobos hujan. Aku pulang dulu, selamat malam."ujar Sehun sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangannya

"Ne, hati-hati Sehun-ssi"

"Ah Lu! Jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah kau sampai dirumah."ucap Sehun dari ambang pintu ruangannya

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Ini perintah dari atasanmu!"sungut Sehun

"Hngg"

"Yeoboseo Yeol? Kau dimana? Aku sudah selesai."

 _ **"Aku ada di mobil. Ppaliwa!"**_

"Ne ne ne, chakkaman"

-PIP-

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari kearea parkir didepan gedung rumah sakit. Mata rusanya terus mencari keberadaan mobil seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit mencari mobil Chanyeol, akhirnya Luhan menemukan mobil yang ia cari. Sebuah Porsche hitam terparkir dengan manis disudut area parkir. Luhan memasuki mobil itu dengan tergesa, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata elang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat ini.

"Hey mianhae Yeol, tadi masih ada beberapa laporan yang belum selesai"ujar Luhan meminta maaf sambil menaiki mobil Chanyeol

"Gwenchana."

"Kita langsung pulangkan?"

"Eum tadi Baekhyun minta dibelikan Ttuppeokki dan juga susu strawberry"

"Baiklah kita mampir disupermarket di ujung jalan sana. Kurasa ada Ttuppeokki disana"tunjuk Luhan

"Arraseo"jawab Chanyeol sambil menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

Sehun POV

Arrrgghh mereka terlihat sangat dekat, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada yang tidak aku ketahui disini? Mengapa harus aku jadi curiga begini? Aish lebih baik aku pulang, dari pada membuang tenaga. Kutancapkan gas mobilku secara tergesa, meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

Author POV

Tanpa sadar Sehun malah memutar arah, kembali mengikuti Luhan. Sebuah mobil porsche hitam dengan perlahan berhenti didepan sebuah supermarket. Mau tidak mau mobil Sehun pun ikut berhenti, tetapi Sehun masih memberi jarak agar Luhan tidak mengenalinya. Gadis mungil itu turun diiringi Chanyeol yang juga berjalan tepat disebelahnya. Keduanya nampak sangat akrab, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Sehun melihat dengan kedua matanya yang masih lengkap bahwa Luhan, yeoja _'pujaan hatinya'_ sedang tertawa sekaligus tersenyum bahagia disamping namja lain. Tapi tunggu, _pujaan hati_ Sehun? Sejak kapan Sehun luluh dengan seorang yeoja? Wah ini pertanda bagus, selamat Xi Luhan kau telah meluluhkan seorang Ice Prince.

"Jadi kapan kau melamar Baekhyun Yeol?"

"Secepatnya mungkin. Kalau perlu nanti jika kita sudah sampai dirumah"jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh

"Aish kau ini, selalu saja bercanda. Kurangilah candaanmu itu. Kasihan Baekhyun, bisa gila lama-lama"jawab Luhan kesal

"Arra arra kekeke. Sudah dapat Ttupeokkinya? Cepatlah kasihan uri Baekhyunnie sudah lapar."jawab Chanyeol seraya menggusak pucuk kepala sahabatnya.

"Ne ne ne"

"Baekhyun? Aku pulang!"teriak Luhan dari ambang pintu

"Mana Ttupeokki dan susu strawberrynya Yeol?"tanya Baekhyun pada namja jangkung yang berada dibelakang Luhan.

"Ige, Ttupeokinya masih hangat"

"Gomawo, aku tadi masak soup untuk kalian. Sebentar aku ambilkan didapur, Yeol kau duduklah dimeja makan"perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang diketahui sebagai namjachingunya

"Aku ganti baju dulu Baek, kalian makanlah duluan"jawab Luhan sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2

Suara dering telepon memenuhi kamar Luhan, tertera dengan jelas pada layar handphonenya bahwa Sehun menelponnya sekarang

 _ **"Yeoboseo? Apa kau ingat yang kubilang tadi? Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah. Dan untuk apa kau membawa namja masuk rumahmu? It's not safe"**_ kata Sehun tanpa jeda nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda dan lagi terdengar terlalu serius, menyeramkan

"Itu urusanku Sehun-ssi, kurasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Selamat malam."

 _ **other side...**_

 _ **"Itu urusanku Sehun-ssi, kurasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Selamat malam."**_

 _-PIP-_

 _"_ Hey! Aku belum selesai bicara! Aih Shit"umpat namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu sambil memukul kemudi mobilnya. Sehun pun memutuskan turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah rumah Luhan. Sesampainya disana Sehun menekan bel yang berada dipintu rumah Luhan

 _~TING TONG~_

 _"Nuguseyo?"_ terdengar suara yeoja asing bagi pendengaran Sehun

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sesosok yeoja mungil, bermata sipit dan bibir tipis

"Selamat malam, apa Luhan ada?"tanya Sehun memulai percakapan

"Maaf apa aku bisa tahu namamu?"

"Ah? Annyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida"kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ah?! Dokter Oh? Perkenalkan aku Byun BaekHyun, chakkaman Luhan ada diatas. Silahkan duduk dulu"jawab Baekhyun mempersilahkan Sehun duduk diruang tamu

"Ne kamsahamnida"ujar Sehun sopan

" _Siapa Baek?"_ tanya seorang namja lainnya dari dalam sambil menghampiri Baekhyun

"Selamat malam Dokter Park"ujar Sehun dengan menampakkan sedikit smirknya

"Dokter Oh? Annyeonghaseyo"jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkuk beberapa kali

Luhan's Room

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Ada yang mencarimu dibawah, sepertinya penting"kata Baekhyun sambil memasuki kamar Sahabatnya

"Nugu?"

"Lebih baik kau cepat turun dan temui dia "jawab Baekhyun serius

"Ck arra arra"decak Luhan malas

"Sehun-ssi?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"ucap Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan dua namja tampan yang sedang berbincang-bincang

"Hai Lu. Maaf malam-malam mengganggu, ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Apa kau bisa ikut aku?"pinta Sehun sopan

"Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan besok, diruanganmu? Ini sudah malam"tolak Luhan

"Kurasa tidak, ini penting."

"Aish arra, sebentar aku mau mengambil jaketku diatas"jawab Luhan meninggalkan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan juga Baekhyun diruang tamu. Setelah menata diri, Luhan kembali menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berbincang bersama Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol

"Ppalli, sebelum larut malam"ajak Luhan

"Ah ok"jawab Sehun seraya bangkit dari kursi

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam Lu. Eum Dokter Oh aku titip Luhan padamu"kata Chanyeol

"Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."jawab Sehun sopan

Sebuah mobil sport putih bermerk Audi seri terbaru R8, melaju dengan elegant membelah ramainya kota Seoul malam ini. Sedari tadi Sehun nampak diam dan hanya fokus pada jalan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, yeoja manis itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan hanya memandangi jalanan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mobil Sehun berhenti dibawah jembatan, tepatnya itu di sungai Han.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya Luhan mengawali percakapan mereka sambil menatap Sehun disebelahnya

"Tidak ada. Eum mungkin menurutmu ini tidak terlalu penting."jawab Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan

"Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan disini dan jika menurutmu itu tidak penting untukku sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku lelah"

"Aku butuh waktumu sebentar, hanya sebentar saja."

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan turun"ancam Luhan

"Hhh ok, aku harus pergi ke China."jawab Sehun sambil menghembuskan napasnya kasar

"China? Untuk apa?"tanya Luhan, terdengar nada suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dadanya terasa berdenyut

"Aku ditugaskan disana."

"Kapan?"tanya Luhan lagi

"Besok pagi"

"Besok?!"

"Ne"

"Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar 2 bulan, atau mungkin lebih"

"2 bulan?!"jawab Luhan tercekat

"Waeyo?"

"Aani, tidak ada"

"Eum baguslah, selama 2 bulan kau bertugas bersama Dokter Kim JongDae. Ah! dan juga jangan lupa untuk kontrol rutin tanganmu itu"

"Hh arra, jam berapa penerbanganmu besok?"tanya Luhan menghembuskan napasnya pelan

"Jam 7 pagi, baiklah kurasa sudah waktunya kita pulang"

"Pulang?"

"Kau perlu istirahat"jawab Sehun mengakhiri percakapan mereka

Kini keduanya telah sampai dirumah Luhan. Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut turun dari mobil mengantar Luhan sampai didepan pintu rumahnya

"Masuklah, kau harus istirahat."kata Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"_"

"Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."kata Sehun sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung didepan pintu rumahnya

GREPP

Tanpa disangka Luhan malah mengejar Sehun dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Tentu hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati.

"Lu?! Ada apa?"tanya Sehun terkejut berusaha melepas pelukkan Luhan

"Sebentar"kata Luhan sambil menyesap aroma khas tubuh seorang Oh Sehun

"Lu?"

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di China. Pulanglah kau butuh istirahat."jawab Luhan sambil berlari kerumahnya. Yeoja itu menyeka air mata yang meluncur indah dipipinya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja itu sampai ia menangis. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya, dan meninggalkan rumah Luhan dengan berat hati.

Setelah masuk kerumahnya Luhan disambut dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Hey ada apa Lu?"tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Ani"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Xi Luhan"sela Baekhyun yang ada disebelah kekasihnya

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kalian butuh istirahat. Jika ada sesuatu, kalian bisa hubungi aku"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"jawab Luhan seadanya. Setelah itu Baekhyun pun mengantar Chanyeol sampai kedepan rumah, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir laki-laki jangkung itu.

 _Ting ~ Tung ~_

 _"Penumpang pesawat tujuan keberangkatan Beijing dengan nomor penerbangan GLX-365 dipersilahkan untuk boarding."_ Sehun menarik koper hitamnya perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya berat sedikit tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Baru beberapa langkah handphone Sehun bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From:Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Hati-hati Sehun, jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai disana. Cepatlah kembali.**_

Sehun hanya tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan

 _ **To:Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Arraseo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan merepotkan Dokter Kim arrachi? Jika kau terlalu lelah untuk pulang kerumahmu, kau bisa pakai apartementku. Aku yakin kau masih ingat passwordnya. Aku pergi dulu.**_

Pagi ini Luhan beraktivitas seperti biasanya, yang beda kali ini adalah partnernya. Seharusnya yang duduk disampingnya sekarang adalah Oh Sehun, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Yang duduk disampingnya kini adalah dokter Kim JongDae, Luhan sempat merutuki kenyataan yang ada. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh ini juga bagian dari tugas.

Saat ini Luhan tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya, ia hanya melamun dan sesekali menyesap BubbleTeanya. Tetapi dering telephonenya mengusik kesunyian yang ia buat saat ini, dilayarnya tampak nama _'Sehun'_.

 _ **From: Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Apa kau menikmati BubbleTeamu sekarang? Aku baru saja landing Lu, sepertinya aku juga harus membeli BubbleTea sepertimu.**_

Seulas senyum tercetak dibibir cherry Luhan

 _ **To: Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Baguslah. Tentu saja kau harus membelinya, semoga harimu menyenangkan^^**_

Setelah Luhan mengetik balasan untuk Sehun, tidak ada lagi balasan setelahnya.

Sudah seminggu setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan terlihat lebih pendiam. Ia lebih sering bungkam dirumah, tidak cerewet lagi. Ya begitulah kira-kira pendapat Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang _'dia'_ menjadi aneh setelah Sehun berkunjung kerumah mereka. Menurut Chanyeol juga begitu, kadang-kadang ia mendapati Luhan tengah melamun saat sedang bekerja. Dan pada jam istirahat, Luhan pasti akan langsung beranjak menuju Kamong caffe. Disana ia pasti membeli choco BubbleTea, minuman yang selalu Sehun beli pada jam istirahat. Rencananya untuk membuat _mood_ Luhan kembali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mengajak Luhan ke Amusement Park pada hari minggu nanti.

Luhan POV

Hubungi, tidak, hubungi, tidak, hubungi,tidak. Arrrgh mengapa aku harus menghubunginya? Akukan bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi sudah seminggu dia tidak memberikanku kabar, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu keadaanya? Toh dia juga tidak memikirkanku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap Xi Luhan. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang, aku harus bangun pagi besok, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun janji akan mengajakku ke Amusement Park.

Drrrt...drrrt...drrrtt...

 _ **From:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Selamat malam Lu...**_

 _ **Kau sedang apa? Maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku hampir gila karena kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku...**_

 _ **To:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Selamat malam juga Sehun. Aku sedang bernapas kekeke. Wah benarkah? :O Betapa hebatnya diriku ini, sampai membuat seorang dokter OH Sehun hampir gila^^**_

 _ **From:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Haha kau ini bisa saja... Oh ya kau tidak membuat Dokter Kim kerepotankan?**_

 _ **To:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu bekerja dengan baik. Aku ini professional^^**_

 _ **From:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Baguslah kalau begitu. Cepatlah tidur ini sudah terlalu malam. Jaljayo Xi LuHan...**_

 _ **To:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Ne... Jaljayo Sehun^^**_

 _ **From:Dokter Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Wo Ai Ni Lu...**_

What?! Dia mengatakan _'Wo Ai Ni'_ padaku? Apa dia tidak salah? Sebenarnya dia itu mengerti artinya atau tidak sih? Huh dia membuatku senam jantung malam-malam begini. Okay selamat tidur Xi Luhan, besok kau harus bangun pagi. Agar Amusement Park belum ramai dengan pengunjung lainnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Pikirannya sudah lebih baik, setelah kemarin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajaknya ke Amusement Park. Walapun pada akhirnya ia ditinggal sendiri, sedangkan kedua temannya itu malah bermesra-mesraan. Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu melihat bus yang akan ia tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan halte. Beruntung badannya langsing jadi ia bisa menyelipkan badannya dan mencari tempat duduk yang tersisa didalam bus. Bus yang ia tumpangi pun berjalan, Luhan hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela. Mata menangkap gedung apartement Sehun yang sudah jarang ia kunjungi. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi apartement Sehun. Walaupun _'pemilik'_ nya mengizinkan. Rindu? Entahlah ada sedikit rasa rindu yang muncul dihati Luhan ketika mengingat apapun yang menyangkut tentang Oh Sehun. Suka? Luhan masih belum yakin, atau bahkan meragukkan hal yang satu itu. Tak terasa langit mulai mendung, rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai turun membasahi bumi. Luhan sudah turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Yeoja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tidak mendapati payung lipat ditas kerjanya. Gadis bertubuh langsing itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit berlari untuk sampai rumahnya. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu hujan reda, karena hujan yang seperti ini akan awet sampai pagi menjelang. Luhan sangat terkejut ketika ia sampai didepan rumahnya. Sebuah mobil sport yang ia kenali terparkir manis didepan sana, sebuah mobil Audi R8 milik Sehun tentunya. Gadis itu segera berlari memasuki rumahnya, bagaimana tidak? Bayang-bayang Sehun terus menghantui dirinya setiap malam.

"Se-"

"Luhan? Kenapa tidak pakai payung? Aigoo kau basah sekali."kata Baekhyun khawatir

"Hun"lanjut Luhan lemas setelah mendapati bukan Sehun yang datang, melainkan yeoja yang pernah menjambak rambutnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yeoja asing yang sedang duduk manis dikursi ruang tamu.

"Ah itu dia dari tadi menunggumu, cepat ganti bajumu. Aku ke kamarku ne"kata Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengganti pakaianku"kata Luhan pada yeoja yang sedang duduk manis diruang tamu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Luhan turun dengan mengenakan kaos putih polos berkerah 'V' neck dan juga hot pants hitam.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksud kedatanganmu?"tanya Luhan 'to the point'

"Eum annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Oh Krystal imnida"katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badannya kepada Luhan

"Oh Krystal?"jawab Luhan tak mengerti

"Ne, aku adik dari dokter Oh."ujar Krystal gugup

"Adik?"ulang Luhan bingung

"Ne. Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf kepada eonni, karena aku telah bersikap tidak sopan waktu itu."

"Ah gwenchana, lagi pula aku juga salah saat itu"jawab Luhan lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya

"Eum dan juga, ini Sehun oppa menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya ini untuk Luhan eonni, tapi dia belum sempat memberikannya"kata Krystal sambil memberi _'Paper bag'_ hitam kepada Luhan.

"Untukku?"

"Ne eonni, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku takut hujannya semakin besar, aku pamit dulu ya eonni. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf eonni"jawab Krystal sambil membungkuk kepada Luhan

"Gwenchana, hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk ahjussi dan ajumma ne?"

"Oh iya! Kata eomma, eonni kapan main kerumah? Kelihatannya eomma merindukan eonni"kata Krystal berbalik diambang pintu rumah Luhan

"Jika aku tidak sibuk, besok aku akan mampir kerumahmu"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu eonni. Annyeong"yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu buru-buru masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan pergi meninggalkan area rumah Luhan. Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membuka paper bag yang diberi oleh Krystal tadi. Yeoja itu meraih paper bag berwarna hitam dan mencoba melihat apa isinya. Mata rusa Luhan melebar, mendapati gaun yang waktu itu tidak jadi dibeli olehnya dan Sehun. Dulu Sehun menolak mentah-mentah gaun itu. Sehun beralasan gaun itu terlalu mengekspose tubuh Luhan. Long Dress berwarna hitam dengan belahan dikaki yang cukup tinggi. Dan tak lupa bagian belakangnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar, pastinya itu akan mengekspose punggung mulus Luhan. Gadis itu segera membuka surat yang ada di paper bag tersebut.

 **-Kurasa gaun ini pas ditubuhmu, jadi aku beli saja. Waktu itu kau terlihat menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak meng'iya'kan permintaanmu. Maaf aku tidak langsung memberikan gaun ini padamu. Kuharap kau suka.-**

 **. Oh Sehun .**

Sebuah senyum merekah dari bibir tipis Luhan, pipinya merona setelah membaca surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh Sehun. Rasa rindunya pada namja bermarga OH itu jadi semakin besar.

"Itu apa Lu ?"tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Luhan

"Gaun dari Sehun."jawab Luhan jujur

"Omona indah sekali...Ngomong-ngomong kapan dokter Oh kembali?"ujar Baekhyun antusias sambil mengambil alih gaun tersebut dari tangan Luhan

"Heum ,entahlah katanya dia bertugas di China selama 2 bulan."balas Luhan lesu

"Yah masih lama sekali. Kau tahu? Saat dokter Oh datang kesini, aku fikir dia adalah pangeran berkuda seperti yang didalam dongeng-dongeng. Sangat tampan, cocok denganmu. Kau cantik"

"Ah tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, kau juga cantik Baek"

"Euuumm Lu, besok temani aku ke salon ya?"Baekhyun mengembalikan gaun itu ke Luhan

"Hhm..."

"Omong-omong kau harus mengganti style rambutmu, itu terlihat sangat usang"saran Baekhyun

"Jinjjayo?"tanya Luhan sambil memegang helaian rambutnya

"Iya! Kau telah memakai style itu sejak Senior high school Xi Luhan"

"Ck, arraseo"

Keesokkan harinya, Luhan menepati janjinya untuk menemani Baekhyun ke salon sekaligus mengubah style rambutnya. Kini penampilan seorang Xi Luhan sedikit nampak berbeda, rambutnya yang dulu hitam legam telah berganti warna menjadi coklat, dengan potongan sebahu. Baekhyun bilang dengan style seperti ini, Luhan telihat manis. Tetapi berbeda dengan tanggapan Chanyeol terhadap rambut barunya, Chanyeol malah tertawa saat melihat Luhan. Menurut Chanyeol, ia terlihat seperti anak junior high school dan Luhan hanya bisa cemberut mendengar ledekan Chanyeol.

Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt...

 **From: unknow**

 **Eonni, ini aku Krystal. Apa hari ini eonni jadi ke rumah? Eomma menanyai eonni terus.**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat yang Krystal kirimkan, Luhan baru teringat akan janjinya kemarin. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu segera mengetik pesan balasan untuk Krystal dan tidak lupa mengganti nama kontaknya

 **To: Krystal Oh**

 **Ne, aku sedang dijalan. Jalanan sedikit ramai, sampai bertemu nanti. Sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma dan ahjussi.**

"Yeol, tolong antarkan aku kesuatu tempat."pinta Luhan pada Chanyeol

"Kemana?"

"Nanti aku beri tahu petunjuknya. Jebaaallll... aku sudah terlambat."ujar Luhan dengan tampang memelasnya

"Aishh ne."Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak disamping TV. Tapi sebelumnya, namja jangkung itu tidak lupa untuk berpamitan pada kekasihnya.

"Ini rumahnya..."ujar Luhan

"Hah yang benar?!"tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Iya."Luhan segera meraih hendel pintu, namun belum sempat terbuka Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk kembali

"Bukankah ini rumah keluarga dokter Oh ? Untuk apa kau kesini?"tanya Chanyeol menyelidik

"Eum itu aku...aduh bagaimana ya? Ah sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ne. Gomawo Yeol..."Luhan segera turun dari mobil dan berlari memasuki mansion mewah tersebut. Setelah memastikan Luhan telah masuk kedalam mansion itu, Chanyeol baru beranjak meninggalkan area rumah Sehun.

 _ **Other side...**_

"Annyeonghaseo tuan Kang"sapa Luhan ceria

"Selamat datang nona. Silahkan, nyonya sudah menunggu anda diruang keluarga."balas tuan Kang sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, terimakasih tuan Kang"Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba Luhan dikejutkan dengan pekikkan seorang yeoja

"Luhan eonni!"teriak yeoja bernama Krystal itu sambil berlari dari arah tangga. Luhan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, otomatis berbalik.

"Ne?"jawabnya gugup

"Luhan eonni neomu kyeopta "teriak Krystal antusias

"Jinjjayo?"

"Aigoo Luhannie neomu yeuppeda"sela wanita paruhbaya yang diyakini adalah nyonya Oh

"Ah? Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma"sapa Luhan ceria

"Ayo masuk, ahjumma rindu padamu"

"Ne"jawab Luhan sopan

"Krystal tolong bilang pada bibi Han, buatkan minum untuk Luhan dan juga makan malam untuk kita semua"

"Hem arraseo"

"Bagaimana kabarmu Luhannie? Sudah lama kau tidak kesini, kau sibuk sayang?"tanya nyonya Oh mengawali percakapan mereka

"Baik ahjumma, maaf aku memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini"jelas Luhan

"Jika kau memang benar-sibuk, kau bisa pulang ke Apartement Sehun sayang. Dari pada harus pulang kerumahmu, itu sangat jauh."kata nyonya Oh

"Ah ne ahjumma"jawab Luhan

"Apa Sehun menghubungimu?"tanya nyonya Oh

"Ne, sesekali."

"Dasar bocah, yeojachingu saja yang diberi kabar"balas nyonya Oh

"Biar nanti aku yang bilang pada Sehun ahjumma."tawar Luhan

"Geurae, bilang padanya untuk sering-sering menelponku. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo ahjumma kekeke"jawab Luhan sambil membentukkan jari tangannya memberi tanda _'OK'_

Hari ini Luhan menghabiskan waktunya diumah keluarga Oh. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu sampai lupa waktu, karena berbincang dengan nyonya Oh dan juga Krystal. Kini Luhan sudah berada dirumahnya.

 **To: Dokter Oh Sehun**

 **Tadi siang aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Ahjumma protes padaku, memintamu untuk membalas pesannya. Setidaknya tolong berikan kabar padanya. Kasihan ahjumma merindukkanmu, Krystal dan Ahjussi juga. Dan terimakasih untuk gaunnya, aku sangat suka^^**

-sent-

Luhan terus menggenggam handphonenya, berharap Sehun membalas pesannya. Sebenarnya Luhan juga merindukkan Sehun, namja berkulit putih pucat itu juga sudah tidak memberinya kabar beberapa hari belakangan ini. Setelah menunggu lama tetapi hasilnya sia-sia, tidak ada balasan dari Sehun. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar sibuk saat ini. Karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung memberikan balasan, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk istirahat saja. Mungkin besok Sehun akan membalasnya, pikir Luhan.

 _ **Other Side...**_

 **China**

"Dokter Oh, kami ingin menyambut kedatanganmu dengan mengadakan party di XO Bar malam ini. Kami harap kau mau datang"kata seorang wanita dengan bahasa mandarinnya.

"Wah menyambut kedatanganku dengan mengadakan party?"tanya Sehun

"Iya, itu pasti akan seru. Kami harap kau mau datang"sela seorang namja bername tag _'Henry Lau'_

"Okay baiklah, jam berapa aku harus datang kesana?"tanya Sehun lagi

"Jam 8 malam di XO Bar"kata yeoja bername tag _'Victoria Song'_

"Ok, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti"pamit Sehun

Setelah Sehun berpamitan dengan kedua rekan kerjanya, lelaki berkaki jenjang itu melangkahan kakinya dengan lebar menuju halte bus didekat rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Di China Sehun memang tidak memiliki kendaraan, tetapi untuk tempat tinggal ia mendapatkan sebuah apartement dari pihak rumah sakit. Dengan wajah yang menawan dan postur tubuh yang menggiurkan, lelaki bermarga OH itu mampu megalihkan perhatian banyak wanita saat ia memasuki bus yang jarang lelaki berdarah korea itu digoda, saat sedang dalam perjalan menuju kantornya atau pun dikegiatan yang lain. Sehun selalu mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama saat ia sedang digoda oleh para kaum hawa _"Maaf aku sudah memiliki istri, dan aku sangat mencintainya."_ itulah kalimat yang selalu terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Tidak lupa memberikan senyum diakhir kalimatnya. Anggap saja Oh Sehun gila, karena ia selalu membayangkan suatu saat ia akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Sesampai diapartementnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia masih memiliki 1 jam untuk beristirahat, karena jam 8 ia sudah harus sampai di XO Bar. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya alchol, rokok dan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi karena Sehun menghormati semua rekan kerjanya dan lagi acara itu khusus dibuat untuknya, ia mau datang ke acara nanti malam.

Suara dentuman musik di ruangan itu memekakkan telinga Sehun. Namja itu baru saja sampai di XO Bar, kini ia kedua matanya tengah sibuk mencari rekan-rekannya diantara puluhan orang yang ada diruangan itu. Akhirnya mata elang itu tertuju objek yang ia cari sedari tadi.

"Henry!"panggil Sehun sedikit berteriak, karena suara bising ditempat itu

"Oh you are here!"balas Henry

"Hei Sehun ayo bergabung!"panggil seorang rekannya yang lain

"Ok"

"Karena Sehun sudah datang, mari kita bersulang untuk Sehun!"kata seorang rekannya.

"Xiexie"jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Sehun, kenapa tidak diminum?"tegur seorang yeoja bernama Victoria

"Maaf aku tidak bisa minum ini, mungkin aku bisa meminum yang lain Aku bukan peminum yang handal."jawab Sehun sopan dengan bahasa Mandarinnya

"Ayolah! Hanya satu gelas saja, lagi pula ini gelas kecil"kata Henry sedikit memaksa. Akhirnya semua mata tertuju pada Sehun sekarang, rekan-rekannya pun terus menunggu Sehun untuk meminum alcohol itu. Mau tidak mau Sehun pun meminum alcohol itu dengan sekali teguk. Mungkin karena merasa asing, Sehun merasa tenggorokkannya seperti terbakar sekarang.

"Good!"sorak salah seorang rekannya disana

Suara dentuman musik itu terus mengalun, terlihat disudut ruangan Sehun sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Hanya karena satu teguk alcohol tadi, Sehun memang tidak suka dengan alcohol. Tapi teman-teman Sehun malah asik meminum minuman itu sambil meliukkan badan mereka ditengah kerumunan orang banyak. Kini Sehun hanya terduduk, dan memastikkan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Saat sedang duduk dengan tenang, tiba-tiba yeoja bernama Victoria itu jatuh dan menghambur kepangkuan Sehun. Sontak Sehun terkejut, dan memegangi kedua lengan yeoja itu.

"Hei! Bangunlah!"kata Sehun memastikan keadaan rekannya

"Sehun~"racau Victoria memanggil laki-laki tampan itu

"Aish!Kau mabuk, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku tidak membawa kendaraan. Sebentar aku akan memanggil Henry dulu!"jawab Sehun masih dengan setengah sadar sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa disangka yeoja itu malah menarik Sehun, membuat Sehun terjatuh kembali. Dan fatalnya yeoja itu malah melumat bibir tipis, dambaan semua kaum hawa itu. Sehun yang merasa terkejut, berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tetapi siapa sangka, tenaga yeoja itu lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Lama kelamaan Sehun merasa kedua kakinya terasa lemas, badannya limbung. Mungkin karena efek alcohol juga. Dan akhirnya lelaki berparas tampan itu pingsan.

Suara cicit burung dengan merdu bersahutan, seorang namja tampan masih setia menutup matanya dengan rapat. Kalian benar, dia memang Sehun. Tak seperti hari biasanya. Seharusnya pada jam ini Sehun sudah rapi lengkap dengan jas putih dokternya, padahal jam di atas nakas sudah menunjukkan angka _7:25_. Merasa terusik dengan suara sahutan burung-burung, laki-laki tampan itu terbangun dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tapi Sehun merasa aneh, ia terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya. Padahal tadi malam seingatnya, ia terjatuh diatas sofa di Bar tadi malam. Sehun melihat kearah sekelilingnya, dan namja itu juga meraba tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, jadi mungkin tadi malam rekannyalah yang mengantarnya pulang. Melihat matahari telah tinggi, mata elangnya tertuju pada jam yang terletak diatas nakas. Sudah sangat telat pikirnya, buru-buru ia lari melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi disudut ruangan itu.

Setelah berpakaian dengan rapih, Sehun buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar dari apartementnya. Sesampainya dihalte bus Sehun masih haru menunggu, karena bus yang seharusnya ia tumpangi sudah berangkat sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya bus yang ia tunggu pun datang. Sesegera mungkin namja itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki bus itu. Mungkin karena bau tubuhnya yang terlalu harum, beberapa orang didalam bus itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Merasa diperhatikan, Sehun kembali membenahi tatananya saat ini. Sudah rapih kok, pikirnya heran. Tapi akhirnya Sehun pun menghiraukan tatapan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Sehun kembali berlari, menuju loby rumah sakit. Sampai di loby rumah sakit, Sehun segera menuju mesih handprint untuk mengabsen kedatangannya.

"Dokter Oh!"teriak seorang namja berdarah chinese yang juga salah satu dokter dirumah sakit itu

"Ya!"jawab Sehun setengah terkejut

"Kau baru datang? Cepat ke UGD, ada seorang pasien gawat darurat!"titah dokter itu

"Ok baiklah, bisa berikan datanya?"jawab Sehun sambil melangkah setengah berlari menuju UGD

"Seorang anak perempuan, berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Terkena peluru nyasar bagian dada sebelah kanan, tapi kupikir pelurunya belum sampai masuk terlalu dalam"

"Peluru? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Sehun heran saat mereka sudah sampai di UGD

"Tadi setelah diselidiki oleh polisi Ayahnya punya hutang. Dan tadi pagi penagih hutang datang kerumah mereka. Tetapi ayahnya malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga ibunya. Tapi malangnya ibunya meninggal tadi saat perjalanan kesini"jelas rekannya

"Baiklah, pastikan semua sudah siap dan lengkap. Aku mau mengganti pakaian operasi dulu"jawab Sehun sambil memasuki ruang operasi.

"Hai gadis kecil, bertahan sebentar ne? Aku akan mengeluarkan benda itu dari tubuhmu"kata Sehun berbicara pada gadis kecil yang tengah menutup matanya dengan bahasa Korea. Setelah semua siap, Sehun mulai melakukan pembedahan didada sebelah kanan gadis kecil itu. Dengan perlahan tetapi pasti Sehun mengangkat selongsong peluru yang bersarang dialam tubuh gadis kecil itu. Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam, akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikan operasi itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang operasi, baru saja keluar ia sudah bertemu dengan Victoria didepan ruang operasi.

"Sehun"panggil yeoja itu

"Maaf aku sibuk"kata Sehun sopan sambil berlalu meninggalkan yeoja berdarah China itu

"Maaf, aku terlalu mabuk semalam. Aku -"

"Cukup, sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah pada istriku"jawab Sehun sambil berbalik

"Tapi aku hanya ing-"

"Lebih baik lupakan saja, aku terlalu malas untuk membahasnya"sela Sehun dingin. Akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan Victoria yang mematung setelah mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Setelah meninggalkan Victoria yang tengah mematung, Sehun memutuskan untuk keruangannya. Namja itu mulai merogoh saku celananya, guna mencari handphonenya. Sudah beberapa hari Sehun tak menyentuh benda itu karena terlalu sibuk.

 _12 pesan, 7 panggilan tak terjawab, 1 kakaotalk_

12 pesan dari eomma dan adik perempuannya,7 panggilan dari eomma dan appanya, 1 Kakaotalk dari Xi Luhan.

 _Xi Luhan?!_

Sesegera mungkin namja itu membuka pesan dari Luhan. Sekitar satu hari yang lalu Luhan telah mengirimkan pesan itu.

 _ **From: Xi Luhan**_

 **Tadi siang aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Ahjumma protes padaku, memintamu untuk membalas pesannya. Setidaknya tolong berikan kabar padanya. Kasihan ahjumma merindukkanmu, Krystal dan Ahjussi juga. Dan terimakasih untuk gaunnya, aku sangat suka^^**

Setelah membaca pesan itu Sehun hanya menyinggungkan senyum manisnya. Jari panjangnya dengan lincah membalas pesan yang telah Luhan kirimkan padanya.

 _ **To : Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Terimaksih sudah mau berkunjung kerumahku. Maaf baru membalas pesanmu sekarang, aku sangat sibuk. Aku akan menghubungi eomma setelah ini. Apa gaunnya pas ditubuhmu? Aku harap iya.**_

 _-sent-_

Tanpa disangka handphone Sehun bergetar dan berkedip menampakkan nama _'Luhan'_ dilayarnya.

 _ **From: Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Hhh..kau baru membalasnya hari ini -_- .Gaunnya sangat pas, gomawo Sehun aku sangat suka^^. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan sarapan dan makan siangmu.**_

 _ **To: Xi Luhan**_

 _ **Kabarku baik, kuharap kau juga tidak meninggalkan makan siangmu. Jangan terus-menerus membeli BubbleTea, itu tidak baik. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus menghubungi eomma. Maaf kalau aku jarang membalas pesanmu, mungkin aku sedang sibuk. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sampai bertemu 1 bulan lagi^^**_

-sent-

Setelah selesai menghubungi Luhan, ia mulai membalas pesan dari appa dan juga adiknya. Terakhir ia menghubungi eommanya

"Yeoboseo?"kata Sehun mengawali percakapannya

 _ **"Yeoboseo Sehun-ah"**_ jawab nyonya Oh sumringah

"Eomma bogoshipeo, maaf aku tidak memberi kabar beberapa hari ini."

 _ **"Tak apa, kau sehatkan?"**_ tanya nyonya Oh

"Ne, aku sehat. Bagaimana keadaan eomma?"

 _ **"Eomma sehat sayang. Ah! Kemarin Luhan berkunjung kerumah sampai malam loh, dan kau harus segera melihatnya. Luhan terlihat makin menggemaskan!"**_ kata eomma Sehun lanjang lebar

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Luhan?"tanya Sehun penasaran

 _ **"Pokoknya kau harus cepat pulang, dan melihatnya sendiri"**_

"Hemm, arraseo. Eomma kututup dulu ya teleponnya, aku masih harus menangani beberapa pasien. Eomma jaga diri baik-baik ne? Saranghae"kata Sehun

 _ **"Arraseo, nado saranghaeyo"**_ jawab nyonya Oh mengakhiri percakapan mereka

-PIP-

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan gerakan perlahan. Disudut ruangan terlihatlah seorang gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah, dengan selang dan alat medis yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Detak jantungnya terlihat stabil, warna bibirnya juga tidak sepucat tadi. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disebelah ranjang gadis kecil itu.

"Hey anak manis cepatlah bangun..."tangan Sehun mengelus surai gadis kecil itu. Memang belum ada respon, karena gadis kecil itu belum juga siuman. Mungkin besok pagi gadis itu sudah membuka matanya.

 _ **Seoul, South Ko**_ _ **rea**_

"Hey Lu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dokter tampan itu?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Ahh mollayo, Sehun sibuknya melebihi artis. Aku kirim pesan padanya, dan baru dijawab sehari setelahnya."jawab Luhan lesu

"Oh begitu ya. Oh ya dokter Oh kan tampan, kira-kira di China ada yang naksir padanya tidak ya?"tanya Baekhyun mencoba menjahili sahabatnya. Luhan yang awalnya asik memainkan telepon genggamnya langsung mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Diakan jelek."ujar Luhan percaya diri

"Kalau jelek kenapa kau bisa suka?"goda Baekhyun

"Aku tidak suka padanya Byun Baekhyunnnn!"bantah Luhan setengah menjerit

"Kalau bukan suka berarti cinta ya Lu?"timpal Baekhyun lagi

"Tidak!"jawab Luhan kesal

"Yasudah Dokter tampan itu buatku ya..."

"JANGAN!"Luhan berteriak sambil melotot ke arah Baekhyun

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"lagi-lagi Baekhyun memancing emosi Luhan

"Kkarena kau sudah punya Park ChanYeol"jawab Luhan setengah gugup dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya

"Omong-omong kau tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"aniyaa ,hari ini dan besok aku free. Kau tidak pergi ke kantormu?"

"Ani, pekerjaanku sudah selesai tadi malam. Jadi aku hanya tinggal mengirimkannya lewat Email saja"

"Seharusnya aku menjadi editor saja sepertimu"rutuk Luhan

"Tapi jika kau menjadi editor, kau tidak akan bertemu dokter Oh Xi Luhan~"

"Benar juga"

"Tuh kan! Kau itu memang suka padanya!"ledek Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Luhan

"Aihh! Bukan begitu maksudku"

 _next day_

 _ **China, in the morning...**_

Terlihat sorang namja masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Namja itu masih setia bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal nan hangat miliknya. Dering telepon yang mengalun indah dari telepon genggam Sehun, membuat namja berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum di pagi hari...

 _ **Xi Luhan is calling**_

 _ **"Yeoboseo~"**_ suara indah itu memenuhi indra pendengaran Sehun. Sehun yang masih terlelap langsung bangkit seketika.

"Ne yeoboseo"jawab Sehun bersemangat tetapi masih dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

 _ **"Selamat pagi, apa aku mengganggumu?"**_ tanya yeoja di sebrang sana

"Ani ani, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Waeyo?"

 _ **"Ah bagus kalau begitu. Tadi malam aku bermimpi kau pulang hehe. Kapan kau pulang? Setiap hari ahjumma menghubungiku, dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Ahjumma rindu padamu."**_

"Jinjja? Eommaku yang rindu atau kau?"tanya Sehun mencoba menggoda

 _ **"Ishh! Tentu saja eommamu"**_ rajuk Luhan

"Benarkah ?" otak Sehun mulai jahil

 _ **"Iya benar Sehuuunn..."**_

"Oh yasudah, jadikaurindupadakutidak?"kata Sehun cepat tanpa spasi

 _ **"IYA! eh bbukan begitu. Maksudku eommamu yang rindu. Kapan kau pulang?"**_ ujar Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ck mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tunggu saja, aku pasti pulang."

 _ **"Ne, apa hari ini kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"**_

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku free, tetapi nanti siang aku akan ke rumah sakit. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan"

 _ **"Hari ini aku juga free!"**_ kata Luhan girang

"Wah jodoh berarti"jawab Sehun menggoda

 _ **"Haha kau ini bisa saja..."**_ ujar Luhan sambil tertawa

"Wae? Memangnya kau tidak mau jika berjodoh denganku? Siapa tahu Tuhan menggariskan takdirmu adalah denganku."ujar Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan

 _ **"Ck kau ini sok bijak...Pasti baru bangun tidur?"**_ dengus Luhan dari sebrang sana

"Kau tahu darimana aku baru bangun tidur?"tanya Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

 _ **"Karena dari tadi bicaramu seperti orang ngelindur. Ah yasudahlah kau mandi sana. Aku tutup ya ppai..."**_ ujar Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Lu..."ujar Sehun cepat sebelum sambungan telepon terputus

 _ **"Ah iiya ada apa?"**_ tanya Luhan gugup

"Lain kali kalau mau telepon aku jangan sepagi ini ne..."ujar Sehun lembut

 _ **"Tapi ini sudah jam 6 pagi Sehun..."**_ ujar Luhan lagi

"Dan disini masih jam 5 pagi cantik..."kata Sehun kelewat lembut, bahkan pipi Luhan sampai merona

 _ **"Ah mian Sehun aku lupa..."**_

"Tak apa Luhan, aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja...sudah dulu ya. Ppai Lu"

-PIP-

"Hallo, selamat siang. Sudah bangun kau rupanya"sapa Sehun pada gadis yang sedang menonton TV dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Mereka bilang mama telah meninggal. Apa benar?"ucap gadis itu

"Jadi siapa namamu? Namaku Sehun, dokter Oh Sehun. Dokter yang menanganimu kemarin "kata Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Haowen. Apa benar?"

"Hem, bagaimana ya? Kalau menurutku mamamu tidak meninggal, hanya saja Tuhan sudah rindu padanya. Jadi Tuhan memanggilnya lebih awal. Ya seperti itulah kira-kira"jawab Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disebelah tempat tidur gadis kecil itu.

"Itu sama saja dokter Oh."jawab Haowen malas.

 _*bayangin aja Haowen kayak Chelsea kembarannya Jesper yang mirip Baekhyun itu loh*_

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Entahlah, lagi pula kalau aku menangis mama tidak akan kembali."jawab yeoja kecil itu sambil menggedikkan bahunya, tapi ada benarnya juga sih

"Ah begitu ya...Em kau kelas berapa?"

"Taman kanak-kanak."

"Tapi menurutku kau sudah sangat pintar, kau bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku dengan baik."ujar Sehun, gadis itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan

"Ah iya setelah kau sembuh , kau tinggal dimana ?"tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku tak tahu. Baba meninggalkanku dan mama beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan hutang yang banyak. Setahuku begitu"jawab gadis itu

"Well kalau begitu ceritanya kau bisa ikut aku ke Korea , setelah semua tugasku disini selesai. Aku bisa menyekolahkanmu dan menghidupimu, kurasa. Jadi mau atau tidak ?"ajak Sehun

"Mengapa Dokter Oh baik sekali padaku ?"

"Eeuum bagaimana ya ? Menurutku aku harus melindungimu. Dan alasan lain kau mirip sekali dengan gadis yang kucintai."jawab Sehun serius

"Gadis ?"

"Ya. Setelah kembali ke Korea aku berencana melamarnya dan menjadikkanya bagian dari hidup kita. Tapi kalau kau mau ikut denganku tentunya. Dia lebih muda dariku, dia juga masih kuliah. Dia gadis berdarah China , sama seperti dirimu. Tapi dia bekerja sebagai dokter magang di kantorku yang berada di Korea. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ah baiklah jangan terlalu dipikirkan."jawab Sehun sambil menggedikan bahunya

Akhirnya hari ini Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbincang dengan Haowen. Anak itu tidak kelihatan sedih, tetapi Sehun tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya anak itu sangatlah sedih. Besok jika ada jam kosong Sehun berniat untuk mencari keberadaan keluarga Haowen. Tidak mungkin anak itu ditelantarkan begitu saja. Setidaknya harus ada keluarga yang mau mengurusnya.

 _Sebulan kemudian..._

Pagi ini Bandara Incheon terlihat lebih ramai, dari hari yang sebelumnya. Di karenakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan setelah tahun baru. Hari ini sangat cerah, tetapi masih ada salju tipis yang turun. Terlihat sosok namja berperawakan tinggi tegap, ditambah dengan kaca mata hitam bermerk yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Dan itu sukses menambahkan pesona ketampanan padanya. Namja ini tengah memainkan telepon genggamnya, dari tadi ia sibuk menelpon seseorang disebrang sana. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu dipakai untuk menggandeng seorang yeoja kecil.

"Yak Krystal! Kau dimana?! Aku sudah di Korea! Katanya kau mau menjemputku?"ujar namja itu dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

 _ **"Mian oppa aku harus mengurus perusahaan. Hari ini ada meeting mendadak. Oppa pulang naik taksi saja ya...bye"**_ setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Umpatan demi umpatan sukses keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah menunggu satu jam di bandara sekarang malah disuruh pulang naik taksi.

"Haowen _duibuqi_ , Krystal tidak jadi menjemput kita. Apa kau lelah? Kalau kau lelah, baba bisa menggendongmu. Atau mungkin kau kedinginan?"ujar Sehun sambil menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan seorang gadis kecil. Tangan Sehun dengan terampil merapikan helaian rambut yeoja kecil itu. Sehun juga mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dipakai gadis kecil itu

"Ani..."jawab gadis kecil itu menggunakan Bahasa Korea dengan aksen yang sedikit aneh

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu. Kalau kau lelah bilang pada baba ne? Kajja kita cari taksi."ujar Sehun sambil menggandeng Haowen sekaligus menarik kopernya dan juga Haowen. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menyamai langkah besar nan panjang milik Sehun. Setelah menemukan taksi yang tepat Sehun, segera naik dan memberikan petunjuk jalan.

"Kita jalan-jalannya besok saja ne? Hari ini kau harus istirahat. Besok kita akan ke rumah Halmeoni dan Harabeoji."

"Ok, arraseo"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya Sehun dan Haowen sampai didepan apartement milik Sehun.

"Bisa bantu baba?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong masukkan kodenya, _1294"_

 _"_ Hem Ok _"_ setelah pintu terbuka, Haowen berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Haowen sekarang lepas sepatumu dan jaketmu. Letakkan saja disofa itu, biar baba yang membereskannya"ujar Sehun pada Haowen.

"Sudah, lalu?"jawab gadis kecil itu dangan raut wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Lalu segera tidur, nanti baba menyusul"jelas Sehun sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ok. Bye"

"Hei, cium baba dulu"pinta Sehun dan sukses membuat Haowen berbalik

CUP!

"Sudahkan? Bye"tidak berapa lama Haowen kembali dengan berlari kearah Sehun dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik Sehun. Wajah gadis kecil itu sulit diartikan.

"Waeyo?"tanya Sehun bingung dan mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Haowen

"Ada sesuatu di kamar baba"tunjuk Haowen pada kamar Sehun, dengan nada berbisik

"Benarkah? Ayo, biar kita periksa bersama"ajak Sehun sambil menggendong Haowen. Mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu yang aneh diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah gundukan dibalik selimut. Setelah didekati sebuah senyum mengembang dari bibir Sehun. Itu Luhan, yeoja itu nampaknya sudah tidak memakai gips lagi. Terbukti tanganya telah bebas kemana-mana

 _'Luhan? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?_ 'batin Sehun

"Ah itu Luhan. Jja Haowen, kau tidurlah disebelah Luhan. Baba mau membereskan barang-barang kita dulu."Sehun menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya dan menyelimuti Haowen dengan selimut yang dipakai Luhan.

Luhan merasa terganggu, lengannya terasa berat. Rupanya ada seorang gadis kecil yang meletakkan kepalanya diatas lengan Luhan. Deru napasnya yang hangat mengenai kulit Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya di apartement Sehun hanya ada dirinya, lalu anak ini datang dari mana? pikirnya. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya secara perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan anak kecil tadi dan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

CKLEKK!

"Haowen kan baba sudah bilang, tidur dulu. Nanti kalau sudah tidur baru kita jalan-jalan"ujar Sehun tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Oh Sehun?!"panggil Luhan dan sukses membuat Sehun menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Luhan? Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Siapa anak itu?"tanya Luhan

"Ah itu, dia anakku. Waeyo?"

"Anakmu?!"ulang Luhan

"Iya, anakku. Ada yang salah?"tanya Sehun

"Aku pulang dulu"jawab Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun dan menyambar tasnya yang ada disofa

"Pulang? Kenapa?"tanya Sehun bingung sambil mengejar Luhan

"_"

"LUHAN!LUHAN!XI LUHAN!"panggil Sehun dilorong apartement. Sehun mengacak rambutnya asal, ia tak mengerti mengapa Luhan terlihat marah. Namja itu memustuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Sehun membawa tubuh untuk berendam, melepas lelah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Besok ia harus mendaftarkan Haowen sekolah, dan ia juga sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Sekarang Sehun tidak bisa seenakya sendiri, masih ada Haowen sebagai tanggungannya. Setelah 30 menit untuk mandi, Sehun segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi disebelah Haowen. Anak itu terlihat lelah, deru nafasnya juga sedikit terdengar bibir kecilnya pun sedikit terbuka. Sehun menarik Haowen kedalam dekapannya, tak berapa lama mata Sehun pun ikut terpejam.

Duk..duk..duk..

"Ya Xi Luhan! Bangun kau harus kuliah!"teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar Luhan. Yeoja bermata sipit itu terus menggedor pintu kamar Luhan tanpa ampun.

"Hari ini aku tidak niat!"sahut Luhan dari dalam kamarnya

"Xi Luhan buka pintunya!Kalau kau tidak berangkat, mau kapan lulusnya?! Aku hitung sampai tiga!"teriak Baehyun lagi

"HANA...!"

"DUL...!"

"Baekyhuuuun kau ini mengganggu saja."akhirnya Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan memprihatinkan

"Gwenchana? Matamu bengkak."tanya Baekhyun khawatir

"Nan gwenchana..."ujar Luhan lesu

"Cepat mandi dan berangkat. Kalau kau seperti ini kapan kau lulus haahhh..."Baekhyun menasehati sahabatnya

"Hemm"

 _ **other place...**_

"Yeoboseo tuan Kang? Bisa tolong kirimkan mobilku?"

"_"

"Ok baiklah, kutunggu 30 menit lagi. Kamsahamnida"

-PIP-

"Haowen, ireona juseyo~"kata Sehun sambil mengusap punggung sempit Haowen

"_"tak membuahkan hasil, Haowen tetap saja menutup matanya.

"Haowen, ayo bangun. Hari ini kita harus ke rumah halmeoni, dan mendaftar sekolahmu. Baba juga ada janji dengan teman baba sayang."ujar Sehun sambil menciumi pipi gembul Haowen

"Enghh...iya iya Haowen bangun"gadis kecil itu bangun dengan mata yang tertutup lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Haowen bajumu ada dilemari baba. Nanti setelah semua urusan selesai, kita pergi membeli lemari untukmu."

"Ne ba..."sahut Haowen dari dalam kamar mandi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tangannya dengan lihai memasak beberapa bahan yang ia punya, namja itu juga tidak lupa membuatkan susu untuk putri kecilnya.

"Jja~ pakai dulu seatbelt mu ok? Pastikan kau memakainya dengan benar."kata Sehun sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil. Tujuan Sehun yang pertama adalah mendaftarkan Haowen di Jeguk kindergarten. Salah satu taman kanak-kanak yang bergengsi di Korea Selatan.

"Mmm bolehkah aku jujur?"tanya Haowen tiba-tiba pada Sehun yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"tanya Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada Haowen yang duduk disampingnya

"Sejujurnya aku takut masuk sekolah"

"Waeyo?"tanya Sehun lembut

"Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, em sebenarnya bisa sih tapi tidak banyak"jawab Haowen sambil menggendikkan bahunya

"ah itu, kau tenang saja. Baba akan mengajarimu dan lagi, hanya tunggu beberapa bulan saja nanti kau sudah fasih dengan bahasa Korea"jawab Sehun sambil menampakkan senyun manisnya..

"Hm _Arraseo_. Benarkan _arraseo_?"jawab Haowen sekaligus mengkoreksi bahasa Koreanya.

"Benar, itu sudah bagus. Jja~ sekarang kita turun dulu. Ok?"

"Jadi sudah sampai? Disini tempatnya?"tanya Haowen sambil melepas seatbeltnya

"Iya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wah sekolahnya bagus sekali"tunjuk Haowen pada mainan-mainan yang ada di lapangan sekolah tersebut

"Kalau begitu ayo kita daftarkan dirimu dulu"kata Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Haowen. Setelah mendaftarkan Haowen kesekolahnya, Sehun mengajak Haowen ke Kamong caffe. Rencananya, Sehun ingin bertemu dengan JongIn sebentar sekaligus menularkan minum kesukaannya pada Haowen.

Sesampainya disana Sehun dan Haowen segera masuk ke Kamong caffe, dan seperti biasa ada kakak JongIn disana.

"Aigoo~ Sehun-ah bogosipeo!"kata noona JongIn

"Haha nado noona, ah ya dimana JongIn? Aku tadi sudah membuat janji dengannya."tanya Sehun

"Sebentar JongIn sedang ke kamar mandi"tutur noona JongIn

"Arraseo. Em noona kenalkan ini anakku Haowen. Ayo Haowen perkenalkan dirimu"kata Sehun

"An nyeong ha seyo jo neun Oh Haowen im ni da"kata Haowen memperkenalkan dirinya dengan terbata dan diakhiri dengan Haowen yang membungkukkan badannya.

"Aigoo, neomu kyeowo! Senang bertemu denganmu Haowen, ah ya kau mau apa? Biar eonni buatkan untukmu?"tanya noona JongIn antusias

"Eonni? Bukan seharusnya ia memanggil noona, _ahjumma_ ya?"ledek Sehun pada noona JongIn

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"dengus noona JongIn

"Haha aku hanya bercanda"

"Baiklah, Haowen kata _jiejie_ itu kau ingin apa? Dia akan membuatkannya untukmu"tanya Sehun pada Haowen dengan bahasa China.

"Apakah coklat ada?"tanya Haowen

"Ada, emm kalau boleh baba sarankan bagaimana kalau kau memesan choco BubbleTea saja? Baba jamin itu sangat enak, bagaimana?"tawar Sehun

"Ok, aku mau itu"

"Baiklah, noona 2 choco BubbleTea"pesan Sehun

"Kau meracuni anakmu ya dengan Choco BubbleTeamu? Omong-omong benarkah dia anakmu?"tanya noona JongIn penasaran, pasalnya yang ia tahu Sehun belum menikah. Pacar saja tidak punya, apalagi menikah.

"Hehe. Iya, orangtuanya sudah tidak ada, Jadiku bawa saja kesini. Dengan kata lain aku mengadopsinya."

"Baiklah, ini 2 Choco Bubble Tea. Untuk Sehun dan juga Haowen, selamat menikmati"kata noona JongIn sambil memberikan dua gelas Choco Bubble Tea.

"Kamsahamnida~"kata Haowen sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Sehun-ah?!"panggil seorang lelaki berkulit Tan yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos

"Halo Kim JongIn. Senang bertemu denganmu."sapa Sehun

"Ayo duduk"ajak namja yang bernama Kim JongIn itu

"Aigoo~ siapa gadis kecil ini Sehun-ah?"tanya JongIn disela percakapan mereka sambil memperhatikan Haowen yang tengah sibuk menyeruput BubbleTeanya

"Haowen ayo perkenalkan dirimu dulu pada ahjussi"kata Sehun. Lantas Haowen langsung meletakkan BubbleTeanya dan berdiri di depan JongIn

"An nyeong ha seyo jo neun Oh Haowen im ni da"kata Haowen sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah annyeonghaseyo"jawab JongIn sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya dan seketika semburat merah tercipta dipipi gembul Haowen

"Aiigoo neomu yeuppeda~ Lihatlah pipinya memerah"tambah JongIn lagi

"Aish kau ini, jangan menggoda anakku"kata Sehun sambil menyuruh Haowen duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Jepang? Apakah ada yang membuatmu tertarik disana?"Sehun mulai membuka topik pembicaraan yang serius

"Jepang sangat indah, bahkan aku sangat betah disana..."kata JongIn

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu..."ujar Sehun mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya

"Yap begitulah, aku tertarik dengan rekan bisnisku. Yeoja itu berdarah Korea, dan singkat cerita aku mulai mengencaninya..."ujar JongIn bangga

"Kau tidak bercandakan? Atau ini hanya trik bisnis semata?"tanya Sehun bingung

"Yak tentu saja aku tidak sekejam itu! Aku memang menyukainya."sungut JongIn

"Keke arraseo..."

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan, siapa yeoja yang kau bawa ke apartementnu waktu itu? Dan sejak kapan tuan Oh bisa dekat dengan yeoja?"tanya Jongin dengan nada menuntut. Mendadak raut wajah Sehun langsung berubah

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia anak didikku, em dokter magang"jelas Sehun

"Lalu?"Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Lalu apanya Kkamjong?"tanya Sehun gugup

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku cadel..."ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh

"Akumenyukainya."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, bicaralah yang jelas Sehun-ah..."goda JongIn

"Aku menyukainya Jong... Euum mungkin."

"Mungkin? Bukannya hubungan kalian terlihat serius?"ulang JongIn

"Hmm, entahlah"gumam Sehun

"Apa yeoja itu tahu tentang Haowen?"

"Kemarin waktu aku baru pulang dari China, dia berada di apartementku tapi sedang tertidur. Jadi aku suruh Haowen untuk tidur dengannya. Tak berapa lama Luhan bangun dan menanyakan siapa Haowen, kujawab saja anakku. Eh dia malah langsung pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas"jelas Sehun lumayan panjang

"Kau tidak menjelaskan padanya bahwa kau mengadopsi Haowen?"tanya JongIn

"Kurasa tidak. Kemarin aku terlalu lelah, aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya."ujar Sehun lesu

"Pantas dia pulang bodoh."ujar Jongin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

"Pelankan suaramu, dan jangan berkata kasar didepan anakku."tunjuk Sehun pada Howen yang entah bagaimana sudah berada dipangkuan JongIn

"Ah ya ya... Mian"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Sehun

"Dia itu marah padamu, eum lebih tepatnya cemburu. Mungkin dia pikir kau telah beristri, jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah temui dia dan jelaskan semua yang terjadi."ujar Jongin menasehati

"Baiklah nanti aku akan coba bicara padanya."

"Semangat bung! Jalanan itu tidak selamanya lurus dan mulus, pasti ada lika-liku dan kerikil atau bahkan lubang. Tetap jalani dengan cara kalian, dan jaga dia semampumu Sehun-ah."setelah berbincang- bincang dan melepas rasa rindunya pada JongIn, Sehun segera pamit karena ia harus mengunjungi keluarganya.

"Haowen kajja"ajak Sehun pada Haowen yang tengah duduk dipangkuan JongIn. Rupanya Haowen suka dengan ahjussi yang tampan ini, aigoo dasar anak perempuan, tau saja mana yang tampan...

"Waeyo?"tanya Haowen dengan aksen yang berantakan

"Kita harus ke rumah halmeoni sekarang."

"Arraseo, em _ahjussi_? Benarkan ba, _ahjussi_?"tanya Haowen memutar kepalanya pada Sehun dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Sehun

"Ok. Ahjussi Haowen pamit dulu, karena kami ingin ke rumah halmeoni sekarang"pamit Haowen dengan bahasa China yang diselingi bahasa Korea

"Hati-hati dijalan..."jawab JongIn

"Kajja"ajak Sehun

"Haowennah!"panggil JongIn, seketika Haowen langsung berbalik.

"Waeyo?"tanya Haowen

"Kemari, kau belum memberikan popo pada ahjussi"kata JongIn sambil menunjuk pipinya, entah bagaimana Haowen mengerti dengan perkataan JongIn. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah JongIn dan mencium pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Good girl"ujar JongIn sambil menggusak pucuk kepala Haowen

"YA!Kim JongIn! Jangan menggoda anakku, sadarlah kau ini sudah tua"protes Sehun.

"Ppai ahjussi..."ujar Haowen sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, pipi gembulnya merona

"Ppai Princess sampai bertemu lagi. Sering-seringlah kesini, nanti ahjussi akan memberimu Bubble Tea secara gratis..."

"Baba aku ngantuk..."ujar gadis kecil yang duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi

"Tidurlah, nanti kalau kita sudah sampai baba bangunkan."ujar Sehun sambil mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sebelah tangan. Tak berapa lama, deru napas teratur Haowen terdengar. Menandakan bahwa yeoja kecil itu sudah tidur pulas. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perkembangan Haowen dari hari kehari. Anak itu sudah mulai menggunakan Bahasa Korea dengan lancar, walaupun terkadang aksennya berantakkan. Kurang lebih 45 menit Sehun mengendarai mobil pribadinya untuk sampai di rumah orang tuanya. Dan seperti biasa, gerbang rumah itu terbuka secara otomatis. Kemudian Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Haowen ah ireona..."Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Haowen

"_"

"Haowen..."panggil Sehun lagi

"Eungg..."yeoja kecil itu meregangkan tubuhnya

"Bangun, kita sudah sampai..."kata Sehun

"Ne..."Sehun menggandeng Haowen menuju pintu masuk utama

"Selamat siang tuan Kang, eomma dimana?"Sehun menyapa maid terpercaya keluarganya

"Ah selamat siang tuan muda, nyonya besar ada di ruang keluarga..."

"Arraseo, khamsahamnida. Ah ya Haowen ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"An nyeong ha seyo jo neun Oh Haowen im ni da"kata Haowen sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aigoo selamat datang nona muda..."kata laki-laki paruhbaya itu antusias

"Ne..."namja bertubuh tinggi tegap itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, diikuti Haowen yang memegang erat ujung baju yang Sehun kenakan. Yeoja kecil itu dari tadi menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Sehun

"Eomma..."

"Omona Sehunnie kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak hubungi eomma eoh?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk eomma."ujar Sehun lembut

"Aigoo dan siapa yeoja kecil ini?"tunjuk eomma Sehun pada yeoja kecil yang berada dibalik tubuh Sehun

""An nyeong ha seyo halmeoni jo neun Oh Haowen im ni da"kata Haowen sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aigoo yeupeda..."tetapi eomma Sehun tampaknya masih bingung dengan kehadiran Haowen

"Ne eomma dia anakku, aku mengadopsinya."bisik Sehun

"Eomma kurasa Haowen masih mengantuk, aku akan mengantarnya untuk tidur siang dulu. Lalu setelah itu kita bicara..."Sehun segera menggendong Haowen menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2

"Ini kamar baba?"tanya Haowen sambil memperhatikan isi kamar Sehun

"Ne, waeyo?"Sehun menurunkan Haowen dari gendongannya

"Ani, aku suka warnanya biru..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti baba tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengecat ulang. Ayo tidur..."Sehun mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu sempit Haowen

"Ba, apa halmeoni menyukaiku?"tanya Haowen tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja suka, kau kan anak baba. Haowen juga anak baik. Memangnya kenapa?"Sehun berusaha meyakinkan anak semata wayangnya

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya saja..."

"Yasudah. Ayo tidur anak manis..."ajak Sehun

"Baba harus temani aku tidur"ujar Haowen manja

"Ne..."Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Haowen. Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Haowen agar yeoja kecil itu cepat terlelap.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti baba berharap kau masih menjadi anak manis. Baba menyayangimu, saranghae Haowen-ah"ujar Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Haowen

"Nado saranghae ba..."balas Haowen sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Sehun. Setelah Haowen tertidur, Sehun beranjak dari ranyangnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian namja tampan itu membenarkan letak selimut yang Haowen kenakan.

"Eomma..."panggil Sehun dari ambang pintu kamar eommanya

"Sehun-ah kemari..."Sehun memasuki kamar sang eomma. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu meletakkan kepalanya dipaha sang eomma.

"Apa Luhan sudah tahu tentang Haowen?"tanya sang eomma

"Hah... aku kira eomma akan marah padaku..."ujar Sehun lega

"Tidak sayang..."jawab yeoja paruhbaya itu sambil mengelus surai anak sulungnya

"Kemarin Luhan marah padaku eomma..."

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya..."

"Apa eomma perlu membantumu?"tawar sang eomma

"Tidak perlu, aku ini sudah besar. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri eomma..."

"Jadi bisa ceritakan tentang Haowen...?"

"Dia salah satu pasienku. Dia terkena peluru nyasar eomma. Haowen tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, jadi saat itu aku putuskan untuk mengadopsinya."ujar Sehun

"Aigoo anak eomma memang sudah besar ya..."goda eomma Sehun. Eomma Sehun kemudian meraih telepon genggamnya yang berada di nakas dan mulai mengetik sesuatu

 _ **To:Luhannie**_

 _ **Luhan, bisa tolong ke rumah sebentar? Tolong antarkan ahjumma ke rumah sakit, ahjumma mohon...**_

-Sent-

"Sehun-ah eomma lelah, eomma mau tidur dulu."kata eomma Sehun

"Yasudah aku mau nonton TV saja."Sehun beranjak dari kasur,menuju ruang keluarga. Eomma Sehun terseyum misterius setelah kepergian anak sulungnya.

 _ **Other Side...**_

Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...

 _ **From:Eommonim**_

 _ **Luhan, bisa tolong ke rumah sebentar? Tolong antarkan ahjumma ke rumah sakit, ahjumma mohon...**_

 _'Ada apa dengan ahjumma? Apa terjadi sesuatu dirumah? Apa ahjumma sakit?'_

"Lu kau mau kemana?"tanya Suho teman kampus Luhan

"Ada urusan penting, aku harus pergi sekarang."Luhan tergesa-gesa memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya

"Tapi setelah ini kita masih ada kelas Lu..."

"Kali ini saja kumohon, tolong izinkan ku pada dosen yang mengajar kelas selanjutnya Suho-ya..."pinta Luhan dengan muka semelas mungkin

"Aishh baiklah, hati-hati dijalan..."

"Gomawo Suho-ya..."setelah itu Luhan berlari keluar kelas. Yeoja itu segera mencari taksi. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, ikatannya juga hampir terlepas

"Tuan Kang apa ahjumma ada?"tanya Luhan dengan napas memburu

"Ada, silahkan masuk nona."

"Aku tunggu disini saja."kemudian laki-laki paruhaya itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Tuan Kang sedang apa?"tanya Sehun yang melihat maid pribadinya berjalan menuju kamar eommanya

"Saya mencari nyonya besar, tuan."ujar tuan Kang

"Eomma sedang tidur, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada nona Luhan di ruang tamu, katanya dia mencari nyonya besar."jelas tuan Kang

"LUHAN?!"tanya Sehun terkejut

"Ne..."

"Biar aku saja yang menemuinya. Tuan Kang tidak perlu membangunkan eomma."ujar Sehun, kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu

"Luhan..."panggil Sehun dengan suara beratnya, penampilan Luhan terlihat acak-acakan

"Apa ahjumma ada? Katanya ahjumma memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit..."ujar Luhan panik

"Eomma sedang tidur dan eomma baik-baik saja."ujar Sehun tenang

"Ah yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."ujar Luhan sambil menghembuskan napas lega dan segera berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu. Namun Sehun terlebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya .

"Kajima, ada sesuatu yang perlu kita selesaikan disini."

"Aku sibuk..."ujar Luhan ketus

"Sebentar saja..."

"Aku masih ada kelas setelah ini, jadi kumohon tolong lepaskan tanganku."Luhan masih berkelit

"Aku hanya minta waktumu sebentar Lu..."

"Perjalanan dari sini ke kampus sangatlah jauh Sehun, jadi kumohon lepas."Luhan menghempaskan tangannya.

"LUHAN DENGARKAN AKU! AKU HANYA BUTUH WAKTUMU SEBENTAR. SETELAH ITU KAU BISA PERGI!"bentak Sehun, namja itu memijat pelipisnya. Luhan terhenyak mendengar bentakkan Sehun. Mungkin sekarang Krystal, tuan Kang, eomma Sehun, dan para maid yang lain sudah mendengar suara teriakan Sehun.

"Baba ada apa?"tiba-tiba muncul Haowen sedang mengucek-ucek matanya. Sepertinya anak itu terbangun karena mendengar keributan dari lantai 1.

"Haowen kembali ke kamar halmeoni, sekarang!"titah Sehun dengan nada bicara yang cukup tinggi

"Huhh baiklah"jawab gadis kecil itu sambil berjalan kekamar halmeoninnya yang berada dilantai 1. Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar dan membawa Luhan kekamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sesampainya dikamar Sehun langsung menghempaskan tangan Luhan, yeoja itu memilih untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau marah bilang saja padaku, jangan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini!"Luhan hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Kau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan?!"tanya Luhan dingin

"Ya memangnya apa lagi? Kau berlari pergi sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan semua padamu. Apa itu bisa disebut dewasa?"Sehun berujar sangat tajam

"Lalu apa aku tidak boleh marah saat kau mengatakan anak itu adalah anakmu? Saat itu aku berpikir aku baru saja mendekati suami orang lain kau tahu!"Luhan berujar dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Maka dari itu, aku butuh waktumu sekarang Lu..."

"_"

"Aku mengadopsinya, karena dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Haowen adalah salah satu pasienku. Makanya jangan suka menyimpulkan terlalu cepat!"ujar Sehun sedikit memarahi Luhan

"Mian.."Luhan mulai terisak

"Hey mengapa kau menangis?"ujar Sehun sambil duduk disebelah Luhan, tangan besarnya menagkup wajah mungil Luhan. Sehun menghapus airmata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau menyeramkan..."Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Mianhae..."Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menggendong Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya

"Aku merindukanmu."ujar Luhan disela tangisannya

"Benarkah?"Sehun mengelus surai Luhan. Namja itu meraih dagu Luhan, dan meyatukan kedua bibir mereka secara perlahan.

"Nado..."ujar Sehun disela ciuman mereka. Tangan Luhan mulai bertengger ditengkuk Sehun dan sesekali mengelus kepala Sehun. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu memutus tautan mereka secara sepihak.

"Rambutmu mulai panjang..."Luhan berujar tepat didepan bibir tipis Sehun, tangannya meremas rambut Sehun yang mulai lebat

"Benarkah? Nanti aku potong. Dan apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu? Mengapa kau merubah warnanya?"tanya Sehun

"Apakah jelek?"

"Tidak jelek, hanya saja aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu berwarna Hitam. Dan mengapa kau memotong rambutmu?"jawab Sehun sambil mengelus surai Luhan

"Baekhyun bilang aku harus mengganti stylenya. Jadi aku potong dan rubah warnanya"dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Sehun.

"Hmm aku bertaruh ini semua ulah eomma..."kata Sehun

"Kurasa begitu."balas Luhan. Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari pangkuannya, namja itu mendudukkan Luhan diranjang miliknya.

"Rambutmu berantakkan sekali..."ujar Sehun, namja itu melepas kuncir rambut Luhan. Tangan Sehun mulai merapikan rambut Luhan dan menguncirkannya kembali

"Tadi aku berlari untuk mencari taksi, makanya rambutku berantakkan."keluh Luhan

"Jja~ sudah rapi"kata Sehun setelah selesai menguncir rambut Luhan.

"Xiexie"

"Kau tidak kembali ke kampus?"tanya Sehun

"Ani, lagi pula jika aku kembali sudah terlambat"jawab Luhan

"Ck alasan, bilang saja kau ingin bersamaku"dengus Sehun

"ANIYA!"

 _ **other side...**_

"Eomma ada apa dengan oppa? Berisik sekali kamarnya. Aigoo! nuguchi?"tanya Krystal sambil memasuki kamar eommanya.

"Biarkan saja, Sehun sedang ada masalah dengan Luhan. Ini Haowen, anak oppamu"

"Ne?!"

"Anak angkat oppamu"ujar nyonya Oh sambil berbisik

"Annyeong!Ireumi mwoeyo?"sapa Krystal pada Haowen. Haowen yang melihat itu hanya bingung

"Yak! Gunakan bahasa mandarin saja, dia belum mengerti"kata eomma Sehun

"Ck, arraseo. Nihao? Siapa namamu? Namaku Krystal, adik dari babamu"kata Krystal menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin

"An nyeong ha se yo jo neun Oh Haowen im ni da"jawab Haowen sambil menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"aigoo~ neomu kyeowo. Haowen-ah mau ikut ke kamar jiejie tidak? Disana ada mainan lo?"tawar Krystal

"Ne, aku mau"jawab Haowen diselingi dengan bahasa Korea

"Kajja~"ucap Krystal sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Haowen.

 _ **Krystal's Room...**_

"Sini mendekatlah, jiejie punya anak anjing. Ini dia, namanya Oh Sehun. Ani ani maksud jiejie namanya Oh Bubble"kata Krystal sambil mengendong seekor anak anjing berwarna putih.

"Waaaaa~ Lucu sekali. Apa Haowen boleh pegang?"tanya gadis kecil itu antusias

"Boleh, kau naik saja ke kasur jiejie. Bubble harus tetap diatas kasur, soalnya dia baru saja lahir 5 hari yang lalu"

"Krystal jie, kenapa Bubble dipakaikan baju?"tanya Haowen

"Soalnya jika tidak dipakaikan baju nanti bisa kedinginan"jelas Krystal

"Ah arraseo"jawab Haowen

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"tanya Krystal kaget

"Ani, hanya sedikit"

"Kalau begitu nanti jiejie bantu kamu untuk belajar bahasa Korea, ok?"

"Ok"

CKLEK!

Saat sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Haowen, tiba- tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Baba?"panggil Haowen terkejut

"Apa itu yang ada ditanganmu?"tanya Sehun pada Haowen yang sedang menggendong anak anjing

"Ini anak anjing milik Krystal jie, namanya Oh Sehun."jelas Haowen dengan wajah polosnya

"Haowen! namanya Bubble"protes Krystal yang duduk disebelahnya

"Ah tidak tidak, maksud Haowen Oh Bubble"ralat Haowen dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"YA!Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakku?!"tanya Sehun pada Krystal

"Aniyaaa, obseo~"jawab Krystal

"Haowen baba mau mengenalkanmu pada Luhan ayo!"ajak Sehun

"Ok, tunggu sebentar. Bubble tunggu dulu ya? Haowen mau keluar sebentar"kata Haowen sambil menyerahkan anak anjing itu pada Krystal.

"Ayo!"ajak Haowen sambil menggandeng tangan besar Sehun

"An nyeong ha se yo jo neun Oh Haowen im ni da"kata Haowen sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Halo, namaku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu"jawab Luhan

"Luhan? Sepertinya baba pernah bercerita tentang jiejie, iyakan ba? Saat Haowen masih dirumah sakit"tanya Haowen pada Sehun

"Benarkah? Babamu bercerita tentang apa saja?"tanya Luhan usil, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh Haowen

"Sssst, itu adalah rahasiaku dengan Haowen. Iya kan?"kata Sehun pada Haowen

"Eum ne!"jawab Haowen sambil tersenyum

"Ah yasudah kalian tidak asik"jawab Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya...

"Ada yang mau ikut aku beli Ice Cream?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"Aku mau..."ujar Luhan dan Haowen bersamaan dan menimbulkan kekehan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun, Luhan , dan Haowen sedang berada disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Sehun. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Luhan dan Haowen sibuk memakan Ice Cream mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Sehun sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa Ice Cream disudut bibir Haowen.

"Baba jangan ganggu Haowen~"keluh yeoja kecil itu

"Sehun biarkan dia makan dulu, setelah itu baru kau lap sisa-sisa Ice Creamnya."saran Luhan

"Hmmm..."gumam Sehun

"Ba, aku sudah selesai makannya. Boleh aku main sebentar?"

"Boleh, asalkan tidak keluar dari area taman ini. Arrachi?"tangan Sehun dengan lihai membersihkan sisa-sisa Ice Cream disudut bibir putri kecilnya.

"Arraseo..."yeoja kecil itu kemudian berlari menaiki salah satu ayunan yang ada ditaman itu

"Lu..."panggil Sehun

"Waeyo?"tanya Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun

"Ani, obseo..."

"Wae geuraeyo?"

"Wo Ai Ni..."kalimat itu begitu lancar keluar dari mulut Sehun. Wajah manis nan rupawan Luhan memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku tahu, kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku."balas Luhan, yeoja itu berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang melandanya

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu..."

"Apa di China menyenangkan?"tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hey kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan nona Lu..."alis Sehun terangkat sebelah

"A..aniyaa.."

"Di China biasa saja..."

"Haowen ayo sudah, katanya kau ingin jalan-jalan..."Sehun memanggil anaknya.

Sehun mengajak Haowen dan Luhan ke daerah Myeongdong, untuk belanja beberapa pakain untuk Haowen. Setelah dari Myeongdong Sehun megarahkan kemudinya menuju Cheonggyecheon Stream, adalah sungai sepanjang 8,4 km yang mengalir di tengah kawasan pusat bisnis kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sungai ini memiliki tempat berjalan di kedua sisinya dan dihiasi dengan karya seni, patung, taman, jembatan, air terjun serta pertunjukan sinar laser pada malam hari. Mata Haowen berbinar saat melihat pertunjukan sinar leser tersebut. Sehun memilih ke Cheonggyecheon karena malam ini diadakan Lantern Seoul Festival, yaitu festival lampion yang diadakan setahun sekali yang merupakan salah satu acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu di Korea.

"Haowen-ah ini namanya festival lampion..."ujar Sehun

"Indah sekali ba..."mata Haowen semakin berbinar melihat lampion-lampion yang ada

"Apa kau senang malam ini?"tanya Sehun pada anaknya

"Senang sekali, gomawo ba..."ujar gadis kecil itu

"Genggam tangan baba yang erat, disini sangat ramai. Kau tidak mau hilangkan?"

"Ne..."yeoja kecil itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan besar Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sehun apa tidak sebaiknya kita makan? Ini sudah terlalu malam, dan Haowen belum makan."Luhan membuka suara

"Ah ne baiklah..."Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari restorant yang dekat. Dan seperti, biasa Haowen memakan makananya dengan lahap. Setelah makan, mereka kembali menyusuri Cheonggyecheon Stream.

"Baba aku ngantuk..."ujar Haowen tiba-tiba

"Kalau begitu kita harus pulang"ujar Luhan. Luhan mengambil alih Haowen kedalam gendongannya dan yeoja kecil itu langsung terlelap

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika menggendong Haowen? Tanganmu baru saja sembuh dan lagi parkirannya masih agak jauh."ujar Sehun

"Aniyaa, gwenchana"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kelap-kelip lampu jalanan menghiasi pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, ia sesekali melirik Luhan yang duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya menikmati pemandangan diluar dengan menghadapkan wajahnya kejendela. Kelihatannya Haowen sangat nyaman dipangkuan Luhan, buktinya anak itu dari tadi tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Em Lu apa kegiatanmu besok?"tanya Sehun memecah keheningan

"Jam 7 sampai setengah 10 aku ada kelas, setelah itu aku ke rumah sakit. Waeyo?"jawab Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

"Bagus kalau begitu. Apa besok kau bisa menjemput Haowen pulang sekolah?"

"Sekolah? Dimana?"

"Di Jeguk kindergarten, bisa tidak? Lalu setelah itu bawa saja dia kerumah sakit"

"Daebak! Jeguk kan sangat mahal. Ne, aku bisa"

"Gomawo"kata Sehun sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Sehun, sampai bertemu besok."kata Luhan, yeoja itu memindahkan tubuh Haowen untuk tidur dijok mobil. Tapi ternyata Haowen malah terbangun.

"Haowen kenapa bangun? Jiejie mengganggu ya? Duibuqi, Haowen tidur lagi saja. Jiejie mau pulang dulu"kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Haowen

"Kenapa pulang? Jiejie kenapa pulang~? Jangan pulang, jiejie menginap dirumah Haowen saja~"rengek Haowen

"Haowen jangan begitu, kasihan Luhan lelah. Inikan sudah malam"tegur Sehun

"Ah baba~ Luhan jie ikut kita saja~"ujar Haowen hampir menangis

"Haowen jangan memaksa"ujar Sehun menenangkan Haowen yang mulai menangis

"Ah baba~ ayolah"rengek Haowen

"Baiklah jiejie menginap dirumah Haowen, tapi jangan menangis lagi ok?"kata Luhan sambil mengusap bekas airmata disekitar mata sipit Haowen

"Luhan? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"tanya Sehun

"Gwenchana, kalau begitu kalian masuk dulu saja kedalam. Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa buku dan baju"jawab Luhan

"Arraseo"jawab Sehun sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya

"Jja~ Haowen sini jiejie gendong, nanti jiejie mau kenalkan Haowen dengan teman jiejie"Luhan menggendong yeoja kecil itu dan memasuki rumahnya, serta Sehun yang ikut menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Lu biar aku saja yang menggendongnya."Sehun mengambil alih Haowen yang berada di gendongannya

"Baek..."panggil Luhan saat melihat rumahnya begitu sepi

"Aku di dapur!"sahut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar kedatangan Luhan, langsung menghampiri Luhan yang berada diruang tamu

"Ah annyeonghaseyo dokter Oh."sapa Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut dan menundukkan badannya beberapa kali

"Ne annyeonghaseyo..."Sehun merebahkan Haowen disofa ruang tamu

"Sehun, tunggu sebentar ne..."ujar Luhan sambil meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya

"Hmmm..."

"Jadi sunbaenim sudah pulang dari China?"Chanyeol membuka topik pembicaraan

"Ne, baru kemarin sampai..."balas Sehun ramah

"Sunbaenim kalau boleh tahu, itu siapa ya?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haowen

"Ah dia anakku..."jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Ah~"jawab Chanyeok dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"Anak angkatku"jelas Sehun

"Ah~ Arraseo"jawab Chanyeol mengerti sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Baek hari ini aku akan menginap di apartement Sehun. Tadi Haowen, anaknya Sehun merengek agar aku tidak pulang. Dan aku tidak tega..."Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur

"Anaknya Sehun?!"Ujar Baekhyun terkejut

"Ne...besok saja aku ceritakkannya. Kasihan mereka sudah menunggu diruang tamu."

"Arraseo"

"Aku mau ke atas dulu ne? Mau menyiapkan barang-barang keperluanku"kata Luhan

"Apa perlu kubantu?"tawar Baekhyun

"Aniya, gomawo"

"Aku ke kamar dulu baek, annyeong!"Luhan segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Yeoja bertubuh langsing itu membawa beberapa baju dan beberapa buku untuk ke kampus besok. Luhan juga tidak lupa membawa alat _make-up nya._

"Annyeonghaseyo dokter Oh"sapa Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-ssi"jawab Sehun

"Ba~ Haowen ingin pipis"kata Haowen terbangun

"Haowen? Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?"tanya Sehun, gadis kecil itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, toilet dimana ya?"tanya Sehun pada yeoja bermata sipit itu

"Biar aku yang antar Haowen saja dokter Oh."tawar Baekhyun

"Ah ne khamsahamnida..."lalu Baekhyun segera membawa Haowen ke kamar mandi

"Ireumi mwoeyo?"tanya Baekhyun pada Haowen

"Ann yeong ha se yo jo neun Oh Haowen imnida"jawab Haowen seolah ia mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun

"Nama jiejie Baekhyun"kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri

"Arraseo Baekhyun jie"

"Haowen? Sudah bangun?"tanya Luhan yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2

"Eum, Haowen ingin pipis"jawab gadis kecil itu

"Sini sama jiejie saja"kata Luhan

"Ani, Luhan jie siap-siap dulu saja. Haowen bisa dengan Baekhyun jie"

"Ah~ baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun, Luhan, dan juga Haowen berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Ayo Haowen pamit dulu pada Chanyeol ahjussi dan Baekhyun jie"perintah Sehun pada anaknya.

"Ne. Haowen pulang dulu ya ahjussi. Selamat malam"kata Haowen dengan bahasa mandarinnya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu, padahal sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Baekhyun jie, Haowen pulang dulu ya"kini Haowen beralih pada Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah chanyeol.

"Ne, kapan-kapan main kesini lagi ya"jawab Baekhyun sambil mensejajarkan tinggi badannya lalu mencium pipi gembul Haowen.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Selamat malam Baekhyun-ssi, selamat malam dokter Park"pamit Sehun

"Ne~ hati-hati dijalan"jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Ppai jie, ppai ahjussi"kata Haowen dan Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sesampainya di apartement Sehun, Luhan segera menggantikan baju Haowen dengan piyama. Berbeda dengan Sehun, namja itu sibuk menyiapkan peralatan sekolah untuk Haowen besok. Sangat teliti memang, dari pensil, penghapus, rautan, dan yang lainnya. Tak lupa ia menyetrika seragam baru Haowen.

"Sehun, kau tak mengganti pakaianmu?"tanya Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun

"Ah Luhan~ dimana Haowen?"Sehun malah balik bertanya

"Dia sudah tidur, kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?"ulang Luhan

"Ani, aku sedang menyetrika seragamnya"jawab Sehun fokus pada pakaian Haowen

"Sini biar aku saja"tawar Luhan

"Aniya, gwenchana. Sebentar lagi selesai. Kau tidak tidur?"jawab Sehun sekaligus bertanya

"Ani, aku ingin menunggumu dulu"jawab Luhan

"Eum baiklah"Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan seragam Haowen, Sehun beralih menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengekori Sehun.

"Kau tidurlah, aku bisa tidur disofa. Jaljayo"kata Sehun yang sudah berganti pakaian sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Sehun.."panggil Luhan berhasil menghentikan langkah namja itu

"Ne?"jawab Sehun sambil berbalik

"Kenapa harus tidur disofa? Kasurmu masih muat untuk kita bertiga"kata Luhan

"Ah itu kau..kau seba-"jawab Sehun terbata

"Sudahlah, cepat kemari. Dan tolong matikan lampunya"titah Luhan

"Eng"gumam Sehun sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya, kemudian namja itu berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Kau tidur ditengah saja, tadi Haowen bilang ia mau tidur denganmu"

"Arraseo"ucap Sehun sambil menempatkan dirinya diantara yeoja-yeoja mungil itu. Dan kini posisinya adalah Luhan disebelah kanan Sehun dan Haowen berada disebelah kiri Sehun.

"Jaljayo"kata Luhan sambil mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sehun, melesakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun, yeoja itu menjadikan lengan Sehun sebagai bantal tidurnya

"Eng jaljayo Xi Luhan"jawab Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengusap punggung mungil Luhan.

"Jaljayo Haowen-ah"kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Haowen dengan sebelah tangannya

Sudah 2 bulan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan berjalan, hari ini Luhan akan menjemput Haowen di sekolahnya. Tapi biasanya Sehunlah yang menjemput Haowen, kebetulan hari ini namja itu sangat sibuk. Yeoja berdarah China itu menuju halte yang ada didepan kampusnya dengan berlari. Pasalnya ia sudah terlambat 30 menit untuk menjemput Haowen. Luhan terlambat karena ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya sempat yang tertunda. Luhan menunggu bus yang akan ia tumpangi menuju sekolah Haowen. Yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Bus yang pertama datang penuh, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam bus tersebut. Bus kedua, keadaanya pun sama. Sampai pada bus ketiga Luhan melesatkan tubuhnya diantara penumpang bus lainnya, tak peduli ia harus berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain. Sesampainya di sekolah Haowen yeoja itu berlari menuju kelas Haowen, yang sudah terlihat sepi.

"Annyeonghaseyo seosaengnim, saya mau menjemput Haowen."ujar Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Oh ne annyeonghaseyo eomma Haowen, Haowen sudah dijemput 30 menit yang lalu."balas yeoja yang dipanggil seosaengnim tersebut

"YE?! Dijemput oleh siapa ya? Apa yang menjemput babanya?"muka Luhan terlihat panik

"Yang menjemput bukan tuan Oh, tapi selihat saya mereka sangat akrab."balas yeoja itu

"Ah ne khamsahamnida..."Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah tersebut. Yeoja itu berusaha menghubungi Sehun, namun nihil ponsel Sehun tidak aktif. Pikiran Luhan benar-benar kalut, yeoja itu mengacak rambutnya asal. Luhan bingung harus mencari Haowen kemana, air matanya menetes begitu saja. Haowen masih kecil dan sekarang Haowen dijemput oleh orang yang Luhan tidak kenal. Itu namanya penculikan, Luhan takut Haowen terluka. Luhan berulangkali menghubungi Sehun, yeoja itu juga mengirimkan banyak pesan singkat pada Sehun. Luhan juga mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Krystal tapi hasilnya sama saja tidak ada yang merespon. Luhan menyusuri hampir seluruh penjuru kota Seoul, yeoja itu sudah terlihat lelah. Langkah Luhan terlihat sempoyongan.

Langit mulai gelap, matahari mulai terbenam. Kini bulan yang menggantikan posisi matahari untuk menyinari bumi. Luhan mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak disebuah halte. Yeoja itu tidak tahu lagi harus mencari Haowen kemana. Ia juga bingung harus bilang apa pada Sehun, karena bagaimana pun Sehun sudah mempercayakan Luhan untuk menjemput Haowen tadi.

Drrrt...drrt...drrrt...

 _ **Unknow Number**_

 _ **+825-14xx-xxxx**_

 _"Yeoboseo?"_ Luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan nada yang panik

 _ **"Eomma! Eomma Haowen takut! Ini tinggi sekalii~"**_ terdengar teriakan Haowen dari sebrang sana, Luhan sangat yakin itu suara Haowen. Karena sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu Haowen memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma.

 _"Haowen-ah kau dimana sayang?!"_

 _ **"Haowen tidak tahu, Haowen lapar eomma!"**_ kini yang terdengar adalah suara rajukkan Haowen.

 _ **"Yeoboseo?"**_ sekarang yang terdengar bukanlah suara Haowen, melainkan suara berat seorang namja

 _"Yeoboseo, tolong pastikan Haowen tidak terluka. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku punya. Tolong beritahu dimana Haowen sekarang, aku mohon dengan sangat."_ suara Luhan terdengar putus asa

 _ **"Hmmm baiklah. Dia berada ditempat paling tinggi di Distrik Yeongsan. Kuberi waktu 30 menit. Jangan melibatkan polisi!"**_ setelah itu sambungan telepon pun terputus

-PIP-

Luhan POV

 _Tempat tertinggi di Distrik Yeongsan?_ Arrghh pakai otakmu Xi Luhan! Pakai otakmu bodoh. Dan aku hanya diberi waktu 30 menit, apa orang itu gila?! Ah ya Tuhan tolong aku. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tanganku, astaga aku sudah membuang waktu 5 menit. Tempat tertinggi di Distrik Yeongsan? Apakah itu _Namsan Tower?_

Author POV

Yeoja bertubuh langsing itu segera menaiki bus menuju Distrik Yeongsan. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah, penampilannya benar-benar terlihat acak-acakan. Sekali lagi gadis itu melihat jam tangannya, hanya tersisa waktu 10 menit. Mungkin ia sedang diuji oleh Tuhan. Bagaimana caranya ia sampai di Namsan Tower kalau tidak menaiki Cable car semacam kereta gantung kaca. Luhan sangat takut dengan ketinggian, kakinya bergetar saat yeoja itu melangkah memasuki Cable car yang ada. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya saat Cable carnya sedikit berguncang. Setelah sampai, yeoja itu mecari keberadan Haowen. Luhan sangat bingung sekarang, ia tidak melihat Haowen dimana pun.

Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt...

 _ **Unknow Number**_

 _ **+825-14xx-xxxx**_

 _"Yeoboseo, aku sudah sampai. Sekarang aku harus kemana?!"_ nampaknya kesabaran Luhan mulai habis

 _ **"Karena bintang selalu di langit. Aku hanya mengingatkan waktumu tinggal 5 menit."**_ ujar orang itu dari seberang sana, kemudian sambungan telepon pun terputus

-PIP-

Lagi-lagi Luhan disuruh berpikir. Padahal yeoja itu terlihat sangat lelah, Luhan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Penculik itu sangat suka bermain teka-teki rupanya. _ **"Karena bintang selalu di langit."**_ bintang dan langit selalu berada diatas. Jawabannya adalah _**diatas.**_ Luhan langsung berlari menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai atas. Berkali-kali yeoja itu harus meminta maaf karena menabrak pengunjung lain. Luhan sudah sampai dilantai paling atas, matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Haowen.

Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt...

 _ **Unknow Number**_

 _ **+825-14xx-xxxx**_

 _ **"Sekarang adalah petunjuk terakhir, tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Tempat semua orang mengunci kenangan mereka. Selamat berjuang Xi Luhan. Hahaha"**_

-PIP-

 _ **'Tempat semua orang mengunci kenangan mereka?'**_ Apa yang orang itu maksud adalah _PadLock?_ Karena orang-orang menuliskan kenangan atau harapan pada gembok mereka dan mereka akan membuang kuncinya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Padlock. Yeoja itu sedikit bingung, pasalnya ini belum terlalu malam tapi mengapa terlihat begitu sepi.

Drrrtt...drrrtt...drrrtt...

 _ **Unknow Number**_

 _ **+825-14xx-xxxx**_

 _ **"Sekarang hitung sampai 3!"**_ titah orang itu

"Hana..."Luhan mulai menghitung

"Dul..."

"Set.."setelah hitungan ketiga terlihatlah kembang api menghiasi langit. Indah sekali, Luhan tidak bisa berbohong kalau kembang api itu terlihat indah.

 _ **"Lu sekarang berbaliklah..."**_ ujar orang itu. Tapi tunggu?! Mengapa sekarang kedengarannya suara itu tidak asing bagi Luhan? Luhan segera membalikkan badannya

"Sehun..."gadis bermata rusa itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya begitu juga dengan Sehun. Luhan berlari kedalam pelukan Sehun

"Sehun, Haowen hilang...hiks...hiks"yeoja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang namja

"Tenanglah, dia aman. Maaf membuatmu panik."ujar Sehun lembut

"Jadi semua ini ulahmu?"Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dan menampakkan wajah kesalnya

"Kurasa iya."jawab Sehun takut

"Ini sama sekali tidak Lucu Oh Sehun! Sebenarnya apa mau mu?!"bentak Luhan sambil memberi beberapa pukulan pada tubuh Sehun

"Aku hanya ingin melamarmu Lu, aku ingin saat aku melamarmu semuanya sangat berkesan dan kau tidak akan pernah lupa barang sedetik pun momen saat aku melamarmu. Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Aku bukan lah orang yang mampu menepati semua janjiku, tapi aku bisa menjamin untuk mencintaimu seumur hidupku..."pandangan mereka bertemu, dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Hati Luhan menghangat ketika melihat senyuman namja yang ada dihadapannya, Sehun begitu lembut memperlakukan Luhan. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu seakan lupa daratan. Luhan berfikir bahwa dunia sudah tidak memiliki gaya gravitasi, karena ia merasa terbang saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja langsung? Kau hampir membuatku mati."ujar Luhan, nampaknya yeoja itu sedikit gugup

"Ok baiklah, maafkan aku. Xi Luhan aku butuh jawabanmu..."kata Sehun menuntut

"Euum itu..."Luhan mulai gugup

"Itu apa Lu?"tanya Sehun, namja itu menaikkan alisnya nakal

"Euumm...aku..."

"Apa Lu?"Sehun mulai tidak sabar menunggu jawab yang keluar dari mulut Luhan

"Ya..."jawab Luhan

"Aku tidak mengerti Lu, bicaralah yang jelas..."Sehun sedikit menggoda Luhan

"Ya Sehun, aku menerima lamaranmu."ujar Luhan dengan suara yang lantang

"Gomawo Lu..."Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat. Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm..."

"Namja yang tadi meneleponku itu siapa?"Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun

"Ah itu Jongin...ponsel yang kubawa ini adalah ponsel milik Jongin hehe."balas Sehun sambil mengangkat ponsel Jongin

"Eomma!"teriak Haowen, Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sehun

"Haowen-ah..."gadis kecil itu berlari kearah Luhan

"Apa kau terluka sayang?"tanya Luhan. Luhan membawa Haowen kedalam gendongannya sambil mengusap sayang wajah Haowen

"Aniyaa..."

"Jadi tadi kau mengerjai eomma ne?"kata Luhan menggunakan bahasa Korea pada Haowen

"Mianhaeyo, baba yang menyuruhku hehe. Karena baba janji akan membelikan Haowen boneka Bambi yang baru hehe"jawab Haowen lancar dengan bahasa Koreanya

"Annyeonghaseyo Luhan-ssi..."kemudian terlihatlah seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan kearah mereka

"Ne annyeonghaseyo Jongin-ssi..."Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat

"Maaf sudah membuatmu panik, ini semua adalah ideku dan juga Sehun. Aku berjanji akan membantunya sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang."jelas pria yang bernama Jongin itu

"Ne, tak apa. Khamsahamnida Jongin-ssi."

"Ah geurae selamat untuk kalian berdua. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sebelum noonaku mencari. Aku pamit dulu, Selamat malam Luhan-ssi, albino. Princess ahjussi pulang dulu ne? "Jongin mengusap kepala Haowen, kemudian pria berkulit eksotis itu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Ne ppai Jongin ahjussi..."Haowen melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jongin

"Hey anak nakal, mencoba membuat eomma panik ne? Tadi eomma sudah hampir megelilingi Seoul kau tahu? Eomma juga tadi menabrak banyak orang saat mencarimu.. "ujar Luhan sambil mencubit kecil hidung Haowen

"Mianhaeyo eomma, aku tadi disuruh baba~"ujar gadis kecil itu dengan lancar menggunakan bahasa Korea

"Hey tadi baba menyuruhmu, tapi kau tidak mau. Giliran Jongin yang membujukmu kau mau..."balas Sehun tidak terima

"Sehun, apa Haowen sudah makan?"tanya Luhan

"Sudah, seharian ini Haowen berkeliling bersama Jongin."jawab Sehun

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"Haowen membuka suara

"Kita pulang saja ne, eomma sangat lelah. Haowen juga dari tadi belum istirahatkan..."balas Luhan

"Haowen biar baba saja yang menggendongmu, eomma lelah."Sehun mengambil alih Haowen dari gendonggan Luhan.

Luhan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Yang berbeda sekarang status Luhan adalah tunangan seorang Oh Sehun. Sebentar lagi Luhan akan sidang untuk skripsinya, yang berarti yeoja itu dalam masa sibuk. Luhan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk menjemput Haowen di sekolah, bahkan Luhan juga tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu Sehun. Yeoja itu selalu di kampus. Luhan juga sudah jarang pulang ke apartement Sehun. Tapi hari ini Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk pulang ke apartementnya.

"Hey sedang apa?"

"Membuat skripsiku."jawab Luhan cepat, tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Muka Sehun berubah menjadi kusut, pasalnya dari tadi ia merasa terabaikan.

"Luuu~"ujar Sehun lagi

"Hmmm..."yeoja itu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban

"Okay aku diabaikan baiklah tak apa."ujar Sehun final, sukses Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan beralih menatap wajah tampan Sehun

"Hey, aku tak mengabaikanmu..."tangan Luhan bertengger dileher tunangannya

"Tapi aku merasa begitu..."Sehun memutar bola matanya

"Maafkan aku ne..."ujar yeoja itu sambil mengelus pipi tirus Sehun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya

"Tidak..."

"Waeyo?"tanya Luhan bingung, biasanya tunangannya akan luluh jika ia sudah memberikan tatapan memelasnya

"Ya aku tidak mau..."

"Pleaseee..."ujar Luhan memohon

"Popo dulu..."

"Eiy kau ini ternyata ada maunya yaaa..."ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum malu

"Mau ku maafkan tidak?"

"Iya iya..."Setelah itu Luhan mencium singkat bibir Sehun

"Sudahkan?"namja itu tersenyum setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau

"Hehe, kapan pulang ini sudah malam?"tanya Sehun

"Oh jadi kau mengusirku, baiklah aku pulang."ujar Luhan sambil berlagak membereskan semua barang bawaannya

"Ani bukan begitu."ujar Sehun menghentikan pergerakan tunangannya

"Luhannie~"panggil Sehun dengan nada Sedih

"Aku hanya bercanda Sehun-ah hahaha"tawa Luhan sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangannya

"Ini sudah jam sebelas, aku rasa kita harus tidur. Kasihan Haowen tidur sendirian."ujar Luhan serius

"Jadi kau menginap?"tanya Sehun

"Jadi kau mau membiarkan tunanganmu ini diculik hah?!"tanya Luhan sedikit kesal, pasalnya Sehun tidak peka

"Aaniyaaa. Ya sudah, kau ganti baju dulu"jawab Sehun sambil menggiring Luhan memasuki kamarnya. Kini Luhan sudah memakai piyamanya yang sengaja ia tinggal di apartement Sehun. Yeoja itu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan disamping tubuh Sehun. Bukannya langsung menutup mata, Luhan malah memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Pipi Sehun kini terlihat sangat tirus, mungkin Sehun sekarang juga sedang sibuk.

"Hun-ah kau jarang makan ne? Mengapa pipimu tirus sekali?"kata Luhan sambil mengusap rahang tegas Sehun

"Kau juga jarang makan nona Lu"jawa Sehun masih sambil memejamkan mata elangnya

"Jangan meninggalkan makanmu Sehun-ah. Nanti kau bisa sakit"ujar Luhan sambil menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Sehun

"Heumm, kau juga nona Lu. Sudah tidurlah, ini sudah malam"titah Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

"Jaljayo"kata Luhan sambil mencium perpotongan leher Sehun

Pagi ini Sehun, Luhan dan juga Haowen berangkat bersama. Luhan yang duduk disebelah Sehun, kini sibuk mengecek isi tas Haowen, memastikan tidak ada barang Haowen yang tertinggal.

"Haowen-ah mianhaeyo, nanti pulang sekolah eomma tidak bisa menjemputmu. Eomma sibuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir eomma, nanti baba yang akan menjemputmu."jelas Luhan sambil memakaikan tas itu ditubuh Haowen

"Tapi nanti eomma pulang kerumah kan?"tanya Haowen yang duduk dipangkuannya. Jelas saja Haowen dipangku Luhan, mobil Sehun adalah mobil sport.

"Eomma tidak bisa janji"jawab Luhan merasa bersalah

"Yahh~"ujar Haowen tak bersemangat

"Hey jangan seperti itu, kasihan eomma sedang sibuk"kata Sehun menasihati anaknya

"Jja~ sini cium dulu, jangan nakal ne? Belajar yang baik"kata Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi Haowen. Sehun juga mencium Haowen, lalu Luhan mengantar Haowen sampai masuk kesekolahnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas masuk ke mobil Sehun lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa pulang ke apartement?"tanya Sehun yang tengah mengemudi menuju kampus Luhan

"Mollayo, kau jangan lupa makan siang ne? Kau semakin kurus"kata Luhan sambil menghadap tunangannya

"Kau juga, makan yang banyak. Kau juga makin kurus nona Lu"jawab Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan

"Arraseo"Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di kampus Luhan

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Titip salam untuk Haowen, jangan lupa untuk mengecek PRnya"

"Ne, kau jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku, jika sudah sampai dirumahmu."

"Ne, arraseo. Aku pergi dulu"kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil Sehun

"Hey nona Lu"panggil Sehun dari jendela mobilnya

"Ne?"jawab Luhan sambil berbalik

"Kau lupa memberi morning kiss untukku"tagih Sehun, jari telunjuk itu diketuk-ketukan kebibir tipisnya

"Ishh, kau ini"akhirnya Luhan kembali memasuki mobil Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun

"Good girl. Belajar yang baik ne, sudah sana masuk!"perintah Sehun

"Hati-hati dijalan, jangan lupa makan siang."

 _ **Graduation...**_

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."puji Suho teman kampus Luhan

"Hei aku memang selalu cantik."Suho hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan

"Ok, ayo ke auditorium!"ajak Luhan, ruang auditorium disulap menjadi begitu indah. Ada panggung dan podium juga disana. Disudut-udut lapangan juga ada bunga-bunga yang disusun dengan rapi.

"Suho-ya orang tua mu yang mana?"tanya Luhan penasaran

"Itu eommaku yang duduk di barisan paling depan."tujuk Suho pada wanita paruh baya cantik yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Kalau orang tuamu mana?"tanya Suho balik

"Eomma dan appaku tidak bisa hadir masih banyak urusan di China."kata Luhan

"Lalu siapa yang hadir apa Baekhyun sahabatmu itu datang?"tanya Suho

"Tidak dia juga banyak urusan..."

"Kalau begitu berharap saja kalau tunanganmu tidak ada jadwal operasi."kata Suho dan dijawab anggukkan oleh Luhan

"Suho-ya ayo ke eommamu, aku ingin berkenalan."Luhan segera menarik Suho kearah eomma Suho

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma cantik, jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida. Temannya Suho."dengan pedenya Kifi memperkenalkan diri

"Ah ini Xi Luhan ne? Neomu yeuppeda! Semoga nanti nilaimu memuaskan ne..."ujar eomma Suho

"Ah ne, khamsahamnida ahjumma."Luhan tersenyum

"Eomma kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya."ujar Suho datar, Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada eomma Suho

"Haowen-ah yang ini cocok tidak?"tanya Sehun pada Haowen yang sudah duduk manis diatas kasur Sehun, dan telah memakai gaun berwarna biru langit

"Ba dari tadi Haowen sudah bilang kalau itu cocok."jawab Haowen malas, karena terlalu lama menunggu Sehun mencocokkan warna dasi yang akan ia kenakan.

"Tapi baba tidak suka yang ini"balas Sehun yang malah membuat Haowen tambah memanyunkan bibir kecilnya

"Kalau boleh Haowen sarankan, baba lebih keren tidak memakai dasi. Lalu kancingkan saja jas baba, itu sudah cukup. Lagi pula yang wisuda bukan baba, tapi eomma"Haowe terlihat kesal

"Ah begitu ya, baiklah..."sebelum sampai di kampus Luhan, Sehun dan Haowen menyempatkan terlebih dahulu menyempatan diri membeli bunga untuk Luhan.

"Ba apa bunga itu tidak kurang besar?"tanya Haowen

"Tidak Haowen-ah ini sudah yang paling besar..."ujar Sehun lembut

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?"tunjuk Haowen pada salah satu bunga yang ada disana

"Eiiyyy Haowen itu namanya karangan bunga... Itu tidak cocok untuk wisuda"ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh

"Oh begitu ya..."Sehun dan Haowen agak terlambat sampai di kampus Luhan. Mereka mendapat tempat yang agak belakang, tentu jauh dari panggung. Haowen duduk dikursinya dengan tenang. Gadis kecil itu memekik senang saat Luhan naik kepanggung

"Ba itu eomma"tunjuk Haowen pada Luhan yang sedang memberikan pidato pendeknya

"Ba, mengapa hanya eomma yang lama diatas panggung?"tanya Haowen

"Itu karena eommamu lulusan terbaik."Sehun menanggapi pertanyaan Haowen

"Oh begitu ya, ba cepat foto eomma keburu eomma turun dari panggung. Nanti kita berikan ke halmeoni."kata Haowen

"Baba tidak membawa kamera..."

"Pakai Handphone baba saja..."saran Haowen

"Yasudah, ini pegang dulu bunganya."Sehun mengeluarkan Iphone 6+ nya dari saku jasnya. Namja itu mengambil banyak gambar Luhan.

Luhan turun panggung disambut dengan pelukan-pelukan hangat dari teman-temannya, semua bersorak bahagia. Luhan memeluk erat Suho. Sehun dan Haowen berjalan menghampiri Luhan, yang sedang asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Eomma!"panggil Haowen, Luhan yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan teman-temannya pun membalikkan badannya

"Haowen-ah kau datang sayang..."Luhan membawa Haowen kedalam gendongannya

"Annyeonghaseyo..."suara Sehun menghentikan semua kegiatan Luhan dan juga teman-temannya. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Sehun . Teman-teman hanya membungkukkan badan mereka menyambut Sehun

"Sehun!"pekik Luhan, yeoja itu langsung memeluk tunangannya dengan sebelah tangan

"Ini untukmu..."Sehun memberikan bucket bunga pada Luhan, namja itu tak lupa mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikening Luhan

"Ayo foto dulu, nanti akan kuberikan pada eomma dan appa."kata Sehun

Selca 1: Luhan menggendong Haowen, sedangkan Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi untuk memegang handphonenya.

Selca 2: Sehun mencuim kening Luhan, dan Luhan tersenyum manis. Tetapi Haowen tidak ikut.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"tanya Sehun

"Kemana apanya?"balas Luhan bingung

"Untuk merayakan kelulusan dan keberhasilanmu..."kata Sehun lagi

"Sehun kau maunya kemana?"

"Kemana pun kau pergi aku akan ikut Lu..."

"Paris?"saran Luhan

"Ok Paris..."kata Sehun menyetujui omongan Luhan

"Ah ani ani...jangan ke Paris."Luhan bersuara lagi

"Lalu?"Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan

"Eumm kemana ya?"raut wajah Luhan terlihat bingung

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maldives?"Luhan bersuara lagi

"Wah pilihan yang bagus, baiklah ayo pulang. Lalu kemasi barang-barang kita."

"Sehun kau serius?!"tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Iya, memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?"Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Sehunnie gomawoo..."Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **Who wants Epilog ?**_

Sehun, Luhan, dan Haowen baru saja mendarat dengan selamat di Kepulauan Maladewa. Pulau yang begitu indah, yang menawarkan sejuta pemandangan. Luhan menggandeng tangan mungil Haowen, sedangkan Sehun membawa koper mereka. Sehun memutuskan untuk menyewa mobil. Namja itu mengemudi dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sehun mengarahkan mobil sportnya ke sebuah hotel mewah.

"Long time no see , Enjoy your holiday! "orang receptionist itu langsung memberikan kunci kamar pada Sehun

"Ah Thank you..."beberapa pelayan hotel membawakan barang-barang mereka ke kamar

"Sehun mengapa orang itu tahu namamu?"tanya Luhan bingung

"Aku sedikit menggunakan kekuasaan appa disini."jawab Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan

"oh begitu..."

"Wah...ba ini indah sekali!"pekik Haowen. Pasalnya dari kamar itu, mereka dapat melihat hamparan pantai yang luas, dikarenakan pintu yang menghubungkan keluar adalah kaca.

"Tentu saja..."balas Sehun

"Ba Howen pingin main."

"Boleh tapi jangan lupa pakai sunblock. Haowen harus kembali ke kamar saat jam makan siang arra?"kata Sehun

"Arraseo..."

"Eomma sunblocknya dimana?"kini Haowen beralih ke Luhan

"Di tas eomma sayang, coba dicari dulu."ujar Luhan yang sedang sibuk membereskan baju-baju mereka

"Ne..."setelah selesai memakai sunblock, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari ke keluar kamarnya menuju pantai.

Malamnya Sehun dan Luhan pergi tanpa mengajak Haowen. Karena tadi siang anak itu sudah bermain terlalu lama, dan sampai saat ini Haowen tertidur. Kedua anak adam itu berjalan menyusuri pantai tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Deru ombak dan hembusan angin menemani malam mereka. Banyak bintang yang menghiasi langit, Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kau senang?"tanya Sehun

"Aku senang sekali, gomawo Sehunnie."Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuh kecupan singkat dibibir tipis Sehun. Mereka berdua menghabiskan 2 jam untuk berjalan-jalan. Karena angin bertambah kencang Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel.

 _ **Morning...**_

Haowen berlari memasuki kamar hotel dengan keadaan bawah kuyup. Rambut halusnya terlihat berantakan, tetapi wajahnya terlihat ditekuk. Bibir tipisnya melengkung keatas atau bisa dibilang Haowen sedang cemberut. Luhan yang baru selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan bathrobe hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sehun yang sedang membaca buku, langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan memilih untuk menghampiri anaknya.

"Haowen-ah waeyo?"tanya Sehun lembut

"Aniya, obseo"jawabnya

"Hei ada apa? Sini ceritakan pada eomma"panggil Luhan menyuruh Haowen untuk duduk dipangkuannya diatas kasur. Mendengar itu, Haowen langsung berlari menuju Luhan dan meninggalkan Sehun. Lalu Sehun menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Jadi tadi Haowen sedang main di pantai, lalu aku melihat ada anak bermain dengan adiknya, anak itu terlihat senang. Dan Haowen hanya bermain sendiri, jadinya tidak terlalu menyenangkan."ujar Haowen berkelit-kelit

"Lalu intinya apa sayang?"tanya Luhan lembut, sambil memperbaiki tali bathrobe yang ia kenakan

"Haowen ingin punya adik"pernyataan Haowen sukses membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, Sehun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar permintaan anaknya.

"MWO?!"jerit Luhan

" _Lu, sepertinya aku harus mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kita._.."ujar Sehun nakal sambil menampakkan smirk andalan seorang Oh Sehun.

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **SummerWinter**_

 _ **present~**_

ⓒ _ **2015**_


End file.
